Dawn Of the Bijuu Xenomorph
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: After Naruto returns from his three year training with jiraiya, the kyuubi jinchuurki stumbles in the forest of death to secretly train. After he's done with his training a unknown creature of some sort has changed our knuckle headed ninju into a smart intelligent dangerous hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Based on reading Xenofox and Bijju Xenomorph Naruto or Naruko will become a Xenomorph in the shinobi I've been reading Naruto and alien vs predator fanfics and been reading them over again so I want to try doing one myself by turning naruto into a female to be the first xenomorph I've thought of paring Naruko with a male or female... since xenomorph's are all female but some are males?. So I thought of paring her with shino or a female maybe hinata or any other women of your choice if there will be sakura bashing but I will write another xenomorph and naruto fanfic by making him a male and give him a small harem I've already know who's going to be in the harem when I write it**

 **Story: "Dawn Of the Bijuu Xenomorph."**

 **Summary: After Naruto returns from his three year training with jiraiya, the kyuubi jinchuurki stumbles in the forest of death to secretly train. After he's done with his training a unknown creature of some sort has changed our knuckle headed ninju into a smart intelligent dangerous hybrid.**

"Naruto"- Normal Talking.

 _" Dobe" - Thinking._

 **" Hiss"- Demon Talking and Mental Xenomorph.**

 _ **" Hell" Demon Thinking and mental Xenomorph.**_

* * *

Chapter One: The Unexpected Transformation.

* * *

( Nightfall in fire country near konoha.)

In the darkest night of fire country border a space ship had crashed landed as I made a impact into the forest crashing into trees and rocks the ship looked a bit damaged as it stayed there in the crater, No one hasn't noticed the ship crashed expect two blank konoha anbu nin's with" root" on the masks.

" What is it?" Asked a Root Anbu female.

" I don't know…. Should we report this to Danzo-sama?" Said a Male Root Anbu.

" Yeah I think lord Danzo would like to investigate something like this… let's head back to base and tell him.." Said the Root Female Anbu member as her and her partner vanished heading back to root HQ.

( Root HQ)

" So your saying you see some kind of ship that has crashed landed near fire country it's located near the border?" Asked Danzo as he stood there with his cane while his root anbu nodded.

" Go rally the others we are going to check it out and see what's on it…." Said Danzo as they nodded and vanished to go gather any other root anbu to go with danzo.

Danzo walked off as he held his cane walking he began to say in thought.

" _We must discover this ship before tsunade sends her anbu to take a look.."_ Danzo said in thought as he kept walking.

(Back to the crashed ship)

In about 4 hours Danzo and dozens of his root anbu surrounded the ship glancing at it as Danzo's two root bodyguards Fu and Torune were standing besides him as they stared at the ship with wonder.

" Lord Danzo what do you think is in there?" Asked Fu looking to his root commander.

" I have no idea but we will check the whole ship out once we open it ….. send an anbu down there to put a explosive tag on a door so we can search the ship." Commanded Danzo while Fu nodded and ordered a root anbu to do what danzo commanded.

All his anbu found the door to the ship and stamped explosive tags all over it danzo gave the signal to blow it open the door was blown off as danzo and 20 of his root anbu were following him along with fu and torune.

Inside the ship was dark as Danzo kept walking with a frown on his face his two top root agents Fu and Torune were behind him along with 20 root anbu before he gave them a command.

" Fu come with me, Torune check anything on this ship take a few anbu with you we are not sure what is on this vessel but be prepared..." The War Hawk commanded as they nodded.

Torune had 10 root anbu with him while Fu went with Danzo along with 10 root anbu following them.

With Danzo

Danzo , Fu and root anbu were walking into the hall way before they could get into any of the doors they found a dead masked body on the ground as Danzo glanced at the body wearing black clad armor with wrist blades and a shoulder like cannon the appearance of the masked creature had dreadlocks while root anbu pulled out their swords prepared incase this masked creature attack Danzo. Danzo on the other hand still stared at the lifeless masked creature he.

" Fu unmask him..." Danzo commanded as Fu did as Danzo said which pulled off the cords of the mask making a hiss sound after it was unmasked Danzo and his root widened their eyes at the creature's face it's mouth and face scared them Danzo and Fu were the first to break out their shock.

" What should we do about this thing's body Danzo-sama? asked a Root Anbu.

" Hmm... we will take it... to base and examine it... we need to know what this creature is... lets keep exploring the ship..." Danzo said firmly before he kept walking he wondered what caused the masked creature to be killed in this ship unless there was _something else_ on board the ship.

In the Next Hall Way Danzo found more of the masked creatures dead at least 5 of them on the ground bleeding but dead.

" _Something... is on this ship... that killed these creatures... I better be on the look out.."_ Danzo said in thought as he looked grimly at the masked creatures before Danzo could keep walking he found a weapon that one of the masked creatures were holding he picked up the spear and glanced at it with thought.

" Such weaponry they have..." Commented Fu as he just found the armory as Danzo now came to him looking at what Fu had in his hands looked like a disk but a shirken as it's blades popped open almost cutting Fu's fingers as he dropped it.

" Indeed... weapons these demons have... or whatever the hell they are... we will take their weapons and see what use could be for we might use these to win battles or win against other shinobi nations..." Danzo declared with a smirk.

" Store all the weapons in scrolls be careful with them we must examine these weapons..." Danzo commanded as all root anbu nodded and started grabbing every weapon.

With Torune.

Torune and his anbu were scouting the hall ways till they found a room walking into it.

In the room Torune could only look in disbelief to see a bunch of eggs laying around only to be destroyed except he found one that wasn't destroyed he also found two dead masked creatures along with a creature in all clad black with a spear like tail.

Torune walked over to the egg and put it in a scroll as he commanded his squad of root anbu to go find Danzo.

" I think Lord Danzo should come and look at this." Said Torune.

With Danzo.

Danzo and his root were going to check out other rooms on the ship not until a something was watching them hissing slightly it was black clad with a spear tail only to be wounded... as it vanished away to try to attack Danzo.

Danzo stood in his place he felt something was off here and could tell him or his root wasn't alone.

" Everyone... be on guard... something is here..." Said Danzo while Fu and his anbu got ready while the last root anbu was going to respond.

" What for Danzooooo! AAHHHH!" Screamed the Root Anbu Nin as he was stabbed through the back with a black tailed spear while all the root anbu were shocked seeing the black clad creature stepped out the shadows before its tongue pierced through his mask as it turned towards danzo hissing at him.

It lunged at Danzo going to attack him but was stopped by his root which got impaled by the creature's tail and its tongue Fu gripped a kunai and put a explosive tag on it as he tossed it towards the creature only for it to avoid it and now lunged at him Fu grabbed another kunai and cut the creature's chest only for the blade of the kunai to melt it was covered in the creatures green blood that was acid Fu backed away and tossed the kunai away seeing it melted.

As for the creature it leaped before a root anbu fired a fire jutsu at the creature burning it and killing it in the process.

" What was that thing?" Asked a Female Root Member.

" No idea... but I think this must be what killed all those other masked mutants..." Stated Fu as he glanced at Danzo who had a impassive face.

" It's a shame we can't examine the creature but least we will learn of this ship and all of it's secrets..." Danzo frowned as he saw Torune coming along with a few root anbu

" Did you find anything Torune?' Asked Danzo who turned to him

" Not much we found some sort of nesting room but was destroyed... along with some masked mutants and a black demon... but I have found one egg that was still alive... I sealed it into a scroll for intel when we get back to HQ Danzo-sama" Said Torune while Danzo nodded and said.

" Good work... lets return to base... we will learn more soon" Said Danzo as he and the root began leaving the ship.

( Root HQ)

So tell me about this egg Torune.." Danzo said as he glanced at the egg that was standing still.

" Well when I first got into the nesting room all of them were destroyed expect this one I thought if we took the egg whatever is being born could be useful for you danzo-sama" Stated Torune.

" Good work... I like how you were thinking..." Danzo said as he widened his one eye looking at the egg it appears to be opening from the tip only seeing spider like legs squirm.

" Is that what it is?" Asked Fu with a shocked expression while Torune shrugged.

The spider like creature jumped out of it's egg attempting to land on someone's face but Danzo and his bodyguards avoided it as they tried to stop the spider only seeing in crawl into a vent Danzo cursed as he saw his one chance of making a weapon for this village slip away...

" We must find it... we can't let it get away!" Said Torune.

" No Torune... stand down..." Danzo said.

" Bu-But Danzo-sama... your future weapon...?" Torune said in shock.

" Don't worry... we may have lost this creature but for now... we will focus on learning those masked mutants secrets and learn how to use their weapons and as for the kyuubi jinchuurki he will become this village's weapon but that senju bitch Tsunade won't allow it..." Said Danzo with venom at the last words he said he still wanted to make naruto into a weapon... ever since he was born but Saratobi stopped him now Tsunade did the same.

" You may take your leave... Torune and Fu." Said Danzo as his two root agents walked off leaving their root commander to is thoughts.

 _" I will become this village's 6th hokage... and make naruto uzumaki our weapon!"_ Declared Danzo in thought he had held a disk with the blades on it and looked at the mask of the mutants he found dead on that ship also looking at the wrist blades.

( Weeks later within the Forest of Death)

Naruto Has returned to konoha from his three year long trip with Jiraiya to control his tailed beast chakra and rasengan and his new jutsu to fight the akatsuki with. Deep in the woods he is secretly training but meditating peacefully on the ground.

While Naruto was still meditating a spider like creature was in the trees watching the blonde jinchuurki. now it was crawling down the trees rushing in the bushes only to make a sound alerting naruto as he opened his eyes and tossed a kunai towards in the bushes. Naruto walked towards the bush to see what did he hit with his kunai only to find it stuck in the ground he raised a brow in confusion he grabbed the kunai and suddenly turned around until the facehugger jumped on naruto's face before he could react it was all toolate naruto fell flat on the ground while the facehugger was doing it's job forcing something down naruto's throat.

An Hour Later.

Naruto started cracking his eyes open everything was blurry he was slowly getting up he looked around as his blue eyes turned to the face hugger which seemed to be dead he grabbed a kunai poking it to see if it was dead... which confirmed he inspected it he wondered if his baa-chan would know anything about this mysterious creature that seemed to give him something in his throat but wasn't sure he realized it was getting dark so he grabbed the spider like creature and took it with him to his apartment.

( **Naruto's Apartment.)**

Naruto was cooking himself instant ramen while he glanced at the spider like creature.

" I wonder what the hell this thing is... maybe when it's morning i'll see if baa-chan knows what this thing is.." He placed the dead face hugger in a bag and tied it up.

Naruto now took a shower and put on his toad pj's getting ready for bed after he got out the shower something felt off about him yet he couldn't put his finger on it he shrugged and got in bed dozing off.

 **( Morning in naruto's bedroom)**

It was morning around 7AM to 8AM normally in the morning he would get up and make himself breakfast and go out in the village meeting his friends or team but it seems that our blonde knuckle headed ninja hasn't woken up yet why is that?

Naruto's bed looks empty but messy at the same time by his bed there is black fluid or flesh like substance on the side of it on the side of his bed by the wall showed a black egg like cocoon it glowed with red chakra mixed with black chakra it kept glowing as the cocoon got a little bigger growing its size.

Three Hours later.

The Cocoon stopped glowing as you could hear a squelch sound coming from it a large black sharp blade pierced was sticking out the cocoon cutting it open while lime green like substance seeped out the opened cocoon, black claw like nails gripped the edges of the opening of the cocoon as a figure was seen struggling to get up out it's shell only to reveal a figured covered in the slime as it wiped its face off showing that the figure's face had whisker marks on it's face and it opened it's eyes colored black with black slits.

The Figure was a tall black haired young woman with a 16 year old body.

She had a natural curvy and muscular build body with pallid ivory skin as silky and glossy, her hands bore a set of two thumbs with one on either side of her hands short black claws on each digit that were revealed to be retractable much like claws of a cat with each obsidian dagger-point being retracted at the moment. Her legs were digitigrade like those of an animal whose feet were bore permanently raised heels and lengthened soles that bore three retractable black claws as the rest of its digits.

Glossy black exo-skeletal armor plates decorated her forearms, chest, thighs, back, back of her neck and thin strips of the shiny onyx bone like plates running along edge of her jaw line from the joints on either side of her skull down to her chin, ending in a slight, but sharp slope that jutted out her chin. Extending from the base of her spine was a long tail of glossy black flesh and ex-skeletal plates appearing much like an grostesque extension of her spinal column that looked like pure bone with black skin stretched over it terminating a 7 foot long curved blade barb in addition limb being a little longer than her body. The black haired beauty had long flowing black hair that was down to her hips that were a little wide her butt that was round, plump and toned, her upper chest was DD sized more like tsunade's breasts.

The black haired beauty noticed her changes and wondered what happened to " _him"_ she was once a he... but now she was changed to a full woman a hybrid in some sort.

" Dear Kami... what the hell happened to me...?" She spoke her tone confused of what happened to her body she wasn't in a henge of her sexy jutsu what shocked her more that she had a tail she looked at it in awe..

" Kyuubi... what happened to me...?" She asked her inner demon

 **" You have gone through changes... kit... it seems what ever that spider thing was it did something to you..." Said the Demon Fox in her tone.**

" But what am I... though how am I suppose to go out looking like this everyone will freak out?!" She was worried and scared of how others would see her.

 **" I am trying to figure out what you are... cause I have seen some creatures like this... in my time before I was sealed." The Demon Fox said as she sat in her cage.**

 **The fox bijuu thought it over and over again she had seen something like this before... until it finally came to her mind.**

 **" Kit... I think I know what you are..." She said with dread.**

" What am I...?" Hoping her fears aren't true to what the fox would say

 **" You are an Xenomorph." She said simply.**

" A What?" Was all Naruto could reply .

 **" A Xenomorp kit... that face hugger seemed to try impregnating you to have a chest buster pop out of you but turns out that my chakra had somehow caused your transformation and the baby xenomorph that was inside you somehow got destroyed it but it's genes fused with my chakra and your DNA to turn you into this..." Stated Kyuubi**

" But.. what can I do!? I don't want people seeing me this way! it's bad enough they still think I'm a demon!" Naruto panicked as she swayed her tail knocking over a few things..

 **" Kit... calm down... just hide your appearance wear a cloak to hide it and your tail wrap it around your waist so no one wouldn't see it.." Said Kyuubi muttered before sighing.**

" But how-" Naruto said but was cut off hearing a knock at her door she panicked as she looked at it.

" Naruto! get up and come to the hokage tower! Tsuande-sama has called for you!" Screeched a certain pink haired haruno as she kept knocking on the door harder.

 _" SHIT SAKURA IS HERE"_ Thought Naruto frantically she didn't want her team mate to see her new appearance

" Come on Baka! we don't have all day! If you don't wake your ass up now i'll break this door down and wake you up the easy way!" Sakura shouted as she pulled on her combat gloves getting ready to punch the door open.

Naruto paled at this as she glanced at the window that was open in the bathroom she had to think quick before her team mate barges in and freaks out on her new appearance.

 _To Be Continued_

 **AN: Well there it is... I had to write up to 3 thousand words or so, Naruto's name will be changed to Naruko in the chapter two will naruko learn how to get use to being in her new body and form? what will become of our new hybrid queen? I might make danzo like the main villain of this story or just 2nd I might not put the predators in this story... just the xenomorphs. and as for the paring i'll think about it either make naruko bisexual or straight I might pair her with shino or try anko... since I hear that Anko is popular. Review away guys I want to see them I will continue chapter two soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here is chapter two like you wanted I would like to thank Kage Uzumaki he gave me a new suggestion so a shoutout to him. I might try pulling a harem in this fanfic have Naruko start her Hive starting off with Shino, Anko, Hinata, Gaara , Fu , Yugito, Killer Bee, Utakata , Han and Roshi as her new hive family I might add more. But for the harem for Naruko will be Shino , Anko and Hinata maybe I will put Yugito in the harem, I will pair Gaara with Fu they will be in Naruko's hive family along with Han, Utakata, Roshi and Killer Bee. Do tell me your thoughts on the Hive or harem suggestion and as for Naruko's abilities for being a Xenomorph I might add a acid like bloodline for her you know if you played Mortal Kombat X and the xenomorph is in it I will add traits to Naruko's abilities to control acid anyway lets continue with this new master piece of mine review your thoughts.**

Chapter Two: Adapting to new changes.

* * *

( Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto had to think fast before sakura punched her door down so she quickly leaped out the window vanishing without a trace.

Sakura punched the door open only finding walking in to see where was her stupid team mate but only found that his apartment looked messy she had a frown on her face.

" Jeez… that baka doesn't didn't clean up….." Muttered Sakura before she could walk up to his bedroom going to screech his name to wake up but when she got to his bedroom it was empty and messing with black like substance and green liquid everywhere.

" Eww! What the hell happened in his room and where is he!" She held her nose blocking the smell from the green liquid she almost looked sick by seeing this room.

" Where did he go… he wouldn't leave his room this messy… and what the hell is this stuff…?" She looked at the black substance not even wanting to touch it so It wasn't long till her sensei kakashi poofed in here.

" K-Kakashi-sensei!" She said half scared that he appeared like that behind her.

" Sorry if I scared you like that sakura…. Have you seen Naruto? And what happened to his bedroom?" Asked the Masked Jonin.

" I do not know sensei…. He's not here…. And what is that stuff….?" Sakura pointed at the black cocoon that was hatched… finding it empty.. the masked jonin turned towards it and took a look at it.

" _This doesn't look normal… something tells me this involves Naruto in whatever this stuff is… I think I better tell Hokage-sama to come here and check this stuff out and send a search party for Naruto…."_ Kakashi said in thought as he used summoned pakkun his dog who poofed in smoke.

" Yes Kakashi?" Said Pakkun who looked at Kakashi and Sakura.

" Pakkun do you smell naruto's scent in this room he doesn't appear to be here in his apartment?" Asked Kakashi while sakura watched the dog sniffed around the bedroom but the scent of Naruto was different….

" Kakashi Naruto was in this room … but his scent is different…" Said the Dog while Kakashi frowned and Sakura.

" Guess the baka doesn't take baths…" Sakura said dryly as she walked into the bathroom.

" No it's not that…. He doesn't smell bad his _scent_ is really different.." Pakkun stated while kakashi thought about it… and wondered what did his dog mean…

" Something isn't right…. Maybe we can call kiba and see if akamaru can smell Naruto…." Kakashi said but wasn't long till sakura walked in with a single lock of black hair in her hands.

" Kakashi-sensei…. I found a hair lock on naruto's bathroom floor do you… it's not sasuke-kun's hair…." Sakura said still holding the hair lock as kakashi walked forward to her and grabbed it from her hands inspecting the black hair lock he knew it wasn't sasuke's itachi's or shizune's hair besides no one in konoha had black hair like this only uchiha's had black hair this dark." K

" We need to go to hokage-sama's tower because we know this isn't Naruto's hair... unless someone came to kidnapped him." Kakashi said before running out of the apartment as sakura followed him as pakkun also followed going to Tsunade.

(With Naruto.)

Naruto ran for her life she did her best to hide her appearance she stayed in the ally ways of konoha no one wouldn't find her there she needed to hide her appearance before someone discovers her appearance she saw a laundry line up the roof tops she jumped up there and snuck a black cloak and hood as she put it on right after she put on her cloak she wrapped her tail around her waist as she begin walking out in the village she needed a place to hide at... before anyone notices her change.

 _" I need to hide somewhere else..."_ Naruto thought as her stomach grumbled she blushed in embarrassment she wished she could go to ichiraiku's to eat ramen for breakfast but she's scared that Teuichi and Ayame will be scared of naruto's new appearance.

 _" What can I do for food?"_ Thought Naruto as she heard a voice rang in her thoughts..

 _" **Hunt in the forest..."**_ The voice said before hissing in her mind.

When the voice said that Naruto's stood there listening as she thought of going hunting for food at the forest of death her new instincts as a xenomorph told her to hunt in the forest so she ran straight to the forest of death going to hunt there and stay there for the time being...

In the Forest of Death an Hour later.

Naruto was feasting on a bear in the forest she killed the bear by using her tail to strike it's heart so she could eat it's flesh.

 _" Hungry..."_ Thought Naruto... as she kept eating she felt like she needed to hunt more and feast more...

Moments later the bear was nothing but bones she now ate another animal she killed a wolf and also ate it she was still hungry so she kept hunting for another animal 6 minutes now she was eating a deer and a rabbit she stopped eating as she rested into a cave that did belong to a pack of wolves which were killed by naruto... she was going to eat them later but laid there in her new cave wondering on what to do... since she has to adapt to her new instincts and xenomorph terms.

" Since I'm no longer a boy... I'm going to change my name to Naruko Uzumaki... I don't know what to do know... if anyone see's me in this village I don't know what will happen to me... no one won't like how I look" Naruko Stated sadly before taking another bite out of a rabbit.

 ** _" Build a Hive..."_** The Voice commanded before it was hissing into naruko's mindscape.

" A Hive..." Naruko replied.

 **" Kit come into your mindscape... a visitor would like to see you and _she's_ very new.." Stated Kyubi as Naruko was going to sleep to fall into her mindscape.**

 **(Naruko's Mindscape)**

 **In the Mindscape was a sewer with kyuubi in her cage swaying her 9 tails while another shadowed vistor that was at least 50 feet tall her arms were long and had a short pair of arms under her she also had a tail like Naruko's but it's longer and the blade to it is sharp enough to impale anyone as for the shadowed visitor her head looked like she was wearing a crown or some sort... as she turned her head towards Naruko.**

" Kyuubi... who is that...?" Asked Naruko pointing to the shadowed creature that let out a hiss.

 **" Kit this the Xenomorph Queen she will tell you... and set you on the path of becoming one of her kind..." Kyuubi said looking at the Queen as she stepped out making giant steps she hissed slightly at Naruko seeing that Naruko is a hybrid.**

 _ **" Hiss... Naruko..."**_ **The Queen said her voice as in she was talking telepathically to the black haired girl.**

Naruko stood there in wonder looking at the queen from top to bottom seeing that she is going to train her to become one of her kind... but what if naruko didn't want to become a mindless xenomorph she wanted to become hokage still.

 _ **" I will train you... and teach you... to become one of us... you must build a hive... "**_ **The Queen said looking at her soon to be student.**

" But why create a hive...?" Naruko asked looking at the queen as kyuubi watched this conversation in her cage.

 _ **" Because ... young xenomorph... hybrid... you will become a queen... you must create a hive... don't you want a family...?"**_ **The Queen said still staring at Naruko.**

Naruko on the other hand stood there with her head down she never knew her parents and always wanted too the only family figure she had was Sarutobi Hiruzen who was a grandfather figure , Next was Iruka who was a father figure, Ayame the ramen waitress sister figure and Teuchi the ramen chef was another grandfather figure to her that was the only surrogate family she had when she was boy that time...

 **The Xenomorph Queen noticed Naruko's saddened expression as she merely grinned.**

I mean ... I do want a family but-" Naruko started but was cut off by the Queen.

 _ **" Oh even if your a Xenomorph you can basically get pregnant without the need of a human male... you must spawn young xenomorph's make your hive stronger... Naruko... but since your half human there might be a chance you might have the assistance of a human being to help you breed a new race of our kind..."**_ **The Xenomorph Queen Stated noticing the look of disbelief on naruko's face.**

" I... I ... can get pregnant!?" Naruko shouted she didn't want to be pregnant soon she was only 16 years old and couldn't have kids this young...

 ** _" It happens... since I am queen... I lay eggs... to spawn face huggers to impregnate human beings... to bear our race... but you ... will be the future queen and will give birth but ... since you are going to be queen you must ... find a suitable mates... to protect your future nest... "_ Said The Queen as she turned to Kyuubi.**

 **" And you... great fox demon will help her... turn her friends... into what she is... to protect her future hive..." Queen Xenomorh said as Kyuubi narrowed her red slit eyes at the Xenomorph Queen.**

 **" And why should I do that? what if they don't want to become what she is!" Growled Kyuubi while The Queen Hissed at her angrily.**

"Don't I have a say in this?" Naruko said causing both females to glare at her.

" **NO!" shouted Both Kyuubi and Queen Xenomorph as they stopped staring at her and glared back at each other.**

 **" You will Help her turn her friends into an xenomorph! like it or not!" Shouted Queen Xenomorph as she hissed while kyuubi growled.**

 **" Fine I will help the kit give her friends a new upgrade! but who will be her mates?" Asked Kyuubi who still growled at the Black Clad Queen**

 **" She can pick whoever she wants... male or female it doesn't matter as long as they are loyal to her... she can have as many mates as she wants to make her hive strong..." Said the Queen who turned back to Naruko**

 **"I think it's time I whip you into shape... Naruko... we are training in this mindscape then test your skills in this forest... you will accept this new path you will be on..." Said the Xenomorph Queen who walked towards Naruko**

Naruko looked down...

" But... what about my... dream if being hokage... and bring sasuke back..." Naruko said sadly.

 **" You will use your Xenomorph skills to help you reach your goal of becoming this "Hokage" you speak of... and it's best to not worry about your so called friend... sasuke... he has chosen the path of darkness you must accept it when the time comes... one day you may have to kill him before he kills you... now that your on the path of being an Xenomorph and future Queen of the hive you have to become the strongest Queen to put every female to this world to shame dominate them and show them that you are their master! think of it Naruko... you could rule konoha... with thousands of our kind. With your new body many females will fall for you... I know some males might fall for you but mostly females but don't worry Naruko Dear because someday you will thank me for this.." Xenomorph Queen said with a small smile at that thought of Naruko becoming her image with thousands or hundreds of xenomorphs to rule konoha or all of the shinobi nations**

" What if I don't want to rule konoha... sure I want to become the hokage so others could respect me... but going too far into becoming what you are..." Naruko replied looking at her soon to be master.

 **" Respect you say? dear... Respect has to be earned... those foolish villages who are humans need to die... at your wraith for making your life a miserable hell that you don't deserve... you shouldn't be soft towards those humans... I know your friends... do care for you... but not that Pink haired excuse of a female... the one named Sakura Haruno... or that lazy fool Kakashi... those two only have one thing on their mind and who is that?" Asked the Xenomorph Queen, Kyuubi stood there silent she already knew the answer and knew Sakura was still a fangirl for Sasuke and Kakashi favored the Uchiha and trained him for the chunin exams when naruko needed it most when she was a boy.**

Naruko looked down with tears in her eyes she wanted to deny it but it was the truth... when she was a boy she always asked Sakura out but the pink haired girl always hit on her for no reason and call her names and always praise Sasuke, Kakashi always favored Sasuke over her and trained him more than her and Sakura. Naruko clenched her fists in anger remembering all those painful memories.

 **" Oh and another thing... Naruko... you should notice that indigo haired girl the one named Hinata Hyuuga she's had eyes for you... and you haven't noticed her because of your pointless love for Sakura... I believe the hyuuga girl will be the first to be turned into one of our kind.." Xenomorph Queen said with a light smirk causing The black haired Hybrid to blush.**

" When do we start training?" Asked Naruko who looked determined.

 **"We can start off now... Naruko my dear I will make you the perfect femme fatal you will become the new Xenomorph Queen of Konoha!" Queen Xenomorph Declared proudly as Naruko smiled so did Kyuubi.**

 _ **" Things have gotten really interesting... I can't wait to see how this will turn out..." Said Kyuubi in thought with a fanged grin.**_

( Hokage Tower)

" Naruto is missing?" Said a shocked Tsunade who looked at Kakashi and Sakura.

" No... He's not at his apartment and speaking of his apartment you might want to look at it... we found some sort of cocoon near his bed side it was colored black... I summoned pakkun to try to smell naruto's scent but he said that naruto's scent is different..." Said Kakashi while Tsunade frowned at this.

" Different? that gaki doesn't take baths?" Asked Tsunade as the grey haired jonin shook his head.

" No ... it pakkun said his scent was different as if something changed him... and that's not all sakura found a lock of black hair in his bathroom we assumed someone may have kidnapped him" Said Kakashi causing Tsunade's eyes to widen before kakashi could show her the hair...

" You don't think the akatsuki... have come for him?" Asked Shizune who now began talking.

" No... we doubled our security to make sure the akatsuki hasn't snuck in the village... we have to find Naruto... I know he's still in this village Sakura.." Tsunade said as her apprentice looked up at her master.

" Yes Tsunade-sama?" Replied Sakura.

" Gather the rookies and their sensei's we sending you all to a search party for Naruto... I'm going to call Jiraiya as well because something isn't right... Shizune examine this hair lock kakashi found we need to know who's hair it belongs too..." Tsunade said as Shizune and Sakura nodded they both walked out to go do what Tsunade requested.

" What is it you need me to do Tsunade-sama?" Asked Kakashi.

" Take me to his apartment I want to see what you saw there... and this cocoon you mentioned..." Tsunade said grimly before sipping her sake.

They both walked out the office and were heading to Naruto's apartment.

 _" Gaki ... where are you... and why did you end up going missing..?"_ Thought Tsunade.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: There goes chapter two... like I promised do enjoy it I'm reading all of your reviews to see what you like I hope you like this story and idea I thought of Will Naruko become the unstoppable Hybrid Queen? Will Tsunade and the others find Naruto do they know he's a she now? lets find out in chapter three and as for the Hive idea I'm thinking of how I can set that up who should be turned into a xenomorph first? by Naruko I might involve Anko in chapter three so she can be around Naruko well enjoy guys I will prepare chapter three**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter three as promised Anko will be in this chapter will Tsunade , the rookies and their sensei's find Naruto? lets find out since they aren't aware their blonde knuckle headed ninja turned into a girl.**

Chapter Three: Naruko? Or Naruto?

* * *

( In Naruto's Apartment)

Tsunade could only look in shock as she looked at the mess that was in naruto's room kakashi stood by her showing her the cocoon she examined the cocoon she wondered where did this cocoon come from and why was it in naruto's house?.

" Summon Pakkun again Kakashi.." Tsunade Asked he nodded as he summoned the dog again in a puff of smoke.

" Yo" Pakkun greeted

" Pakkun can you tell me why is naruto's scent different...? because you told kakashi about his scent what did you mean when you said it was different?" Asked Tsunade hoping the dog would know what he meant.

' Well when I first smelled the cocoon and this mess it's almost like something has changed naruto... when I smelled his scent but I can't explain it... something has changed him I think.." The Dog Replied while the busty hokage raised a brow at this wondering what has changed naruto and why?

" I need to call jiraiya... right away because we don't know for sure what has happened to naruto I hope the Kyuubi hasn't caused this... we need to find him now and fast... I have a bad feeling about this..." Tsunade said pinching her nose.

" What do you want me to do now Tsunade-Sama?" Asked Kakashi.

" We need to go back to the tower I wondered if Shizune has examined the black piece of hair you found... kakashi..." Tsunade looked at the Grey haired Jonin.

" I wonder who's hair does it belong too... I know it's not naruto's... because his hair is blonde..." Kakashi stated with Tsunade nodding

" Yes but anyway lets head back to the tower jiraiya should be there so will sakura and the others..." Tsunade said as her and kakashi had left the apartment.

( With Shizune)

Shizune had been examining The hair sample she scanned the hair sample as it is showing her the results of who's hair it belongs too. The results were showed Shizune looked at the results seeing that the hair this belongs too was none other than Naruto Uzumaki her eyes widened at this and did the scanning over again to make sure it was an error or a malfunction to the machine after she scanned it she poured water on the hair to make sure this wasn't dyed hair but once the water was washed away the hair was still black no trace of blonde on it either

Once the DNA scanner showed the same results and the name Shizune's eyes were wide like dinner plates she couldn't believe this black hair belongs to Naruto didn't dye his hair or something?. With that she ran out the room in a hurry to show Tsunade this no one wouldn't believe what the DNA scanner would say.

( Hokage Tower)

In Tsunade's office there was Tsunade herself , Kakashi and his team Sakura and Sai along with Team 8 , Team 9 and Team 10 even Jiraiya was there plus there sensei's

" The reason I've summoned you all here because there is someone missing in this village..." Tsunade said firmly making the rookies looking at her as did Jiraiya.

" Wait where's Naruto...? he's not here?" Asked Ino as she noticed he wasn't with her team others also looked at her then back at team 7.

" I am getting to that now ... Naruto I believe has gone missing in the village.." Tsunade said which made everyone go wide eyed.

" Missing? well isn't this troublesome how on earth did he get missing in the village...?" Asked a Certain Nara

" We do not know... but we also believe that someone has kidnapped him.." " Continued Tsnade making Jiraiya look at her with wide eyes.

" Please don't tell me your joking Tsunade-Hime? there's no way anyone can kidnap the gaki let alone I trained him for three years to be strong enough to face the akatsuki.." Jiraiya explained.

" I am fully aware of that Jiraiya but someone probably has kidnapped him in the village" Stated Tsunade while Hinata looked at her.

" N-Naruto-Kun can't be missing we have to find him..." Hinata said getting a nod in agreement from the rookies.

" Hinata is right I am sending you all to find him in this village look everywhere and I mean look ever-" Tsunade said but was cut off when shizune barged in tired huffing and puffing she was.

" Shizune?" Asked Sakura while everyone looked at her including Tsunade

" Shizune what's wrong?" Now Tsunade asked her long time apprentice who now looked like she was about to pass out from running.

" The hair sample you told me to look at... you would not believe it if I told you!" Shizune shouted making the rookies, jiraiya and Sensei's look confused while Kakashi and Tsunade widened their eyes.

" What are the results?" Tsunade now asked immediately.

Shizune walked over to Tsunade's desk and showed the blonde busty woman the results.

" Y-Your K-Kidding right shizune? tell me the machine wasn't making any errors!?" Tsunade said in a shocked tone her eyes widened as she looked at the results and shizune gave Tsunade a nod as a reply making everyone in the room tilt their heads in confusion.

" B-But this can't be Naruto's hair!" Tsunade shouted causing many others in the room to widen their eyes.

" Tsunade-sensei... you can't be serious there's no way that's Naruto's hair!" Shouted Sakura while the rookies looked at her even Sai had a shocked expression.

" Tsunade... tell me what's going on..." Said Jiraiya in a serious tone making his team mate look back at him.

" I do not know... Jiraiya... it's impossible for him to have his hair change... unless he dyed it..." Tsunade said in a calm tone trying her best not to rib her forehead temples.

" No... Tsunade-sama... the hair isn't dyed I checked it... after I scanned it it's real black hair I poured water on the hair to see if the dye would come off but it showed that the hair is indeed real.." Said Shizune causing Tsunade to widen her eyes along with Kakashi , Sakura and others in the room.

" We need to find Naruto... because if he wasn't kidnapped... then... he probably ran off..." Said Kakashi making the jonin sensei's nod along with Jiraiya.

" Ok everyone go find him... and bring him back he has to be somewhere around this village look everywhere for him! Jiraiya go with them" Tsunade commanded while everyone nodded as did Jiraiya Shizune gave them the Hair sample so Kiba and Akamaru would catch Naruto's scent.

As they left Tsunade and Shizune were shocked of what happened.

 _" Please... be ok... Naruto... your worrying us..."_ Tsunade said in thought as she took a sip of her sake.

( Konoha Dango stand)

In the Dango stand was Anko who was eating dango's for lunch along with her Anbu friend Neko while the other jonin's and Anbu were there eating dango.

" Hey did you hear that Naruto Uzumaki is missing Hokage-sama sent the rookies and their Sensei's to go look for him in the village even Jiraiya-sama is with them" Said a Anbu Nin.

" He's Missing? and the rookies are looking for him?" Replied Yugao Aka Neko.

" Wonder what made the Gaki go missing...?" Said Anko before she ate another Dango.

" We don't know for Sure but it sounds serious and urgent" Replied The Anbu Nin.

" Oi let me tell you guys something have you noticed anything going weird in the forest of death?" Said Another Anbu Nin making Anko look at him now.

" What's going on in the forest of death?" Asked Anko

" I noticed Many of the animals in the forest have been hiding normally the forest would be crawling with beasts and big predators but it looks like something else... has scared off the animals.." Said the Anbu making everyone eyes widen even Anko.

" Really? something else has scared off every animal in the forest?" Asked Anko who looked shocked at this while the Anbu Nin nodded.

" Well.. looks like I better check it out.." Anko said raising from her seat.

" Are you sure you want to do that Anko we don't know what's out there in the forest of death that has made every animal scared shitless" Said An Anbu Nin.

" I want to know what beast did this so I'm going to check it see you maggots later!" Anko shouted as she grabbed her piece of Dango and walked out.

" I think i'll accompany her..." Said Yugao as she rose from her seat and followed Anko.

( In the Forest of Death.)

3 Hours later Naruko has woken from her nap and training within her mindscape as she stood up on her legs and walked over going to eat the dead wolf pack she killed earlier in the cave. She noticed it was Noon she hoped no one wouldn't find her in the forest of death since the forest of death is her current home for now she's too scared to go back to the village and her apartment.

She thought about Making her Hive once she is done with her training with Queen Xenomorph she wanted to know who will be her first mate to mate with. Since she was coming to terms with her new Xenomorph life as a future queen she needed to make a strong hive she could become the greatest queen like what queen xenomorph boasted to her in the mindscape.

" If I'm making a hive I need strong mates... but I must rid of two or three threats that will become a threat to my Hive... Akatsuki... Orochimaru and maybe Konoha... since the village will try to become a threat... to me once I spawn drones and warriors along with my friends who will become hybrids like me I will conquer Konoha and not Just Konoha... but Fire Country to become a real queen if my friends won't accept the path of becoming what I am I may have to kill them... or force them. And Since The Akatsuki are still hunting the Jinchuurki... as myself I will also find my jinchuurki kind and turn them into me I need information on every jinchuurki I know the 4th mizukage held the three tails and he's dead...so I have to gather the other 7 jinchuurki even Gaara... and turn them into an Xenomorph Hybrid like myself." Naruko Said as she glanced out in the forest in her cave.

" Once my Training with the Queen is over I will find hosts to spawn Real Xenomorphs... and I know just where to get some hosts..." Naruko Smiled Darkly at the thought of kidnapping Missing nin's or the villagers who treated her like shit to have chest busters pop out their stomachs.

Naruko Raised up and walked out her cave to go test her skills as a Xenomorph.

" Screw being Hokage... being a Queen will be better... I will conquer both Konoha and Fire Country so a new race of Xenomorphs can walk the earth." Naruko Stated before she hissed as she leaped up in the trees going to Hunt and test her skills.

( With Anko and Yugao in the Forest of Death)

The two walked into the massive forest as they looked around to see this mysterious creature that made every animal in the forest cower in fear.

Before they could go further into the forest all they could see was dead wolves , tigers, bears, deers any animal that was in the forest was killed and half eaten.

" What in kami's name has caused this...?" Said Yugao who looked shocked and scared at the sight of all these animals slaughtered and half eaten.

" I don't know... but we best prepare ourselves..." Anko said as she grabbed a Kunai from her coat as Yugao draw her sword.

The two walked quietly as they looked around at the big trees and bushes they were already prepared for whatever was going to come at them.

" Shouldn't we report back to Hokage-sama and tell her this?" Yugao Asked as Anko shook her head.

" No we can handle this...she's already got the rookies to look for the gaki naruto... so lets not bother her and figure out this creature ourselves..." Anko said firmly with a smile on her face she seemed interested in this creature and wondered if she could make it as her pet.

The Two Kept walking away further into the forest after they kept walking there was something in the trees watching them and that was Naruko she smiled at the thought of cornering Anko and Yugao.

She vanished in a instant following the two.

Naruko was quiet and stealthy she knew just what to do to get Anko Or Yugao

Naruko leaped on another tree following them causing the tree leaf's to fall.

Anko stopped and looked up noticing the tree leaf's fell when she looked up she saw nothing but kept her eyes on everything she could had swore she saw something or was something following them?

" What's wrong Anko-chan?" Yugao asked gripping her sword.

" Be on the look out... keep your eyes on everything including the trees..." Anko said in a warning

" Why is that?" Yugao said.

" Because we are being Hunted..." Anko said holding her kunai up. ( AN: borrowed that reference off of Jurassic Park.)

Yugao gasped as she paid attention on the trees and everything around her.

" Let's go" Anko said as the pair kept walking off into the forest.

( With the Rookies and their Sensei's)

The Rookies, Jonin Sensei's and Jiraiya were all going to look for Naruto Kiba had Akamaru smell Naruto's black hair to get the scent and now they are following it which leads them into the forest of Death.

" The Forest of Death? why would Naruto go in there to hide at?" Asked Ino as they all stopped at the entrance of the forest of death.

" Beats me... wonder what made him go there.." Said Shikamaru

" Please don't tell me that dumb baka went there to go train or something!" Screeched Sakura.

" No it's something else..." Said Neji who activated his byukugan

" What do you see neji?" Asked Jiraiya who looked at the Hyuga Prodigy.

" I see two chakra signatures and another one... but the chakra to the 3rd figure has blue, red and black chakra..." Stated Neji as Hinata also activated her eyes as well to see who was the 3rd figure hoping it was Naruto's while others looked confused about the black chakra.

" But this red chakra is familiar... it's like I've seen it before..." Neji said before he glanced at the other two.

 _" Red Chakra... that could only mean..."_ Jiraiya said in thought.

" Let's go everyone we need see if it's Naruto Neji who are those other two figures you saw in the forest and tell us who the 3rd one is? Jiraya Said as he glanced at the hyuga prodigy.

" The first figure is Anko... and the other is a Anbu wearing a Neko Mask and the third I can't tell there's a cloak on him..." Neji said making Kurenai's eyes widen at the mention of Anko in the forest of death along with Yugao.

" We need to go..." Kurenai said

" She's right let's all go and see if Naruto's there or not." Said Asuma as he lighted a cigarette before going in.

With this All the Rookies and Sensei's including Jiraiya went into the forest of death.

( Forest Of Death)

Naruko stopped as she turned her head and smelled the air she smelled the rookies and their sensei's also her pervy-sage she smelled them and now they were in the forest of death looking for her she turned her head back towards Anko and Yugao they she followed she smirked and glanced at Anko.

" Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruko said as a clone appeared by her in a puff of smoke.

With a foxy grin Naruko and her clone jumped off the tree landing in the bushes.

Anko and Yugao stopped and turned towards the bush as they tossed kunai's at the bush.

" Did we get it?" Said Yugao.

" I am not sure..." Anko said as she glanced at the bush hoping they got the creature responsible for the animals that died in the forest. They Walked closer to the bush Yugao raised her sword high in the air incase it got up and tried to attack them as Anko grabbed another Kunai.

In a instant you could hear Hissing and Both Anko and Yugao stood there waiting but Anko tilted her head to the side hearing the hissing as if she was hearing a snake hiss at her but two tails grabbed the two women by their necks as both cloaked figures ran off holding their prey by their necks with their tails.

Anko Grunted as she Yugao screamed loud enough for everyone to hear her before she was taken away along with Anko to Naruko's lair

" What was that!" Shouted Tenten while everyone looked towards where the screaming came from.

" I don't know but lets go and follow it Anko and Yugao are in danger!" Shouted Kakashi as the others ran at where the screaming was.

10 minutes later they reached to where the screaming happened and found Yugao's mask on the ground.

" Her mask... we need to hurry" Kurenai said as Kiba and Akamaru smelled her mask and they directed the scent straight down.

" They aren't far... the scent is straight ahead." Kiba asked after smelling the mask and giving it to kakashi.

" Naruto... what made you do this...?" Asked Kakashi as he and the others started running to the direction to where Yugao and Anko were taken.

" Just what drove Naruto to do this! is he out of his mind!" Said Sakura.

" I don't know... but this isn't like Naruto at all..." Said Jiraiya who leaped in the trees following everyone to the direction.

( Naruko's Cave)

Naruko had put both Yugao and Anko to sleep before she could take them to her cave she forced them to scream to get Kakashi and the others to come to her she knew Kiba and akamaru would track her scent.

" Now that I lured them to the cave I'm sure they would be here in 15 minutes.." Naruko stated before glancing at Anko and Yugao who were unconscious.

" I am sorry you guys... I hope you forgive me... when you wake up" Said Naruko under her Hood

Naruko now glanced out in the opening in the cave she sensed them near the entrance.

" So this is where Naruto has taken them... lets go in..." Kakashi said firmly

" Naruto we know your there no need to hide in that cave... we are here to help you gaki" Jiraiya said with the Jonin sensei's nodding in agreement.

" Help me you say?" Naruko said in the shadows of the cave holding both Anko and Yugao.

When she replied to them their eyes widened at his voice why did it sound so feminine was he in his sexy henge?

" Baka turn that sexy henge of yours off and come out that cave!" Shouted Sakura.

This Made Naruko Hiss angrily like a pissed off Xenomorph.

" This is no Henge Sakura." Naruko said walking out the shadows with her cloak on and hood as she tossed the unconscious pair towards them while Asuma and Gai caught them while everyone looked at Naruko in a cloak they were also shocked that he or she didn't call her "Sakura-chan"

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

" Gaki... remove the cloak... let us look at you..." Jiraiya said really wanting to know why is his godson sound so female like.

" Oh you want me to remove this? well don't say I didn't warn you about my appearance Jiraiya-sensei..." Naruko said as she removed her hood showing her face to everyone while everyone's eyes were wide like dinner plates when they saw her face

" N-N-Naruto is that you?!" Stammered Kakashi seeing the black haired Hybrid's face.

" What's it look like Hatake..." She said his last name in a cold tone which made everyone shudder and pale.

" Are you guys sure you want to see my real appearance?" She asked while half of them nodded dumbly.

Naruko took off her cloak showing her body off to everyone... this made half the males blush seeing her huge boobs that were bigger than Tsunade's even her bodyfigure was what shocked them.

She showed them her tail which she unwrapped from her waist this made everyone look at her with wide eyes wide as dinner plates is this really Naruto? or Him in his Sexy Henge?

Not only the Males in the group had blushes and nosebleeds but even the Females in the group except Sakura who were blushing and were close to Nose bleeding. Hinata was blushing up a storm and fainted even the stoic Shino looked like he was about to nosebleed but his coat and mask hid his blush, Shikamaru had the urge to fight off a blush but failed he muttered troublesome

Sakura looked Disgusted and Jealous at this... looking at Naruko's body figure and chest.

" N-N-Naruto... god damn... your hot!" Said Kiba who now found himself falling for her.

" Thank you Kiba-san but I prefer to be called Naruko Uzumaki that is my new name." Naruko grinned at the praise.

 _To Be Continued._

 **AN: Well there it is for chapter three I hoped you enjoyed it I would like to see your reviews for this chapter since I read your current ones, thor94 I promise I will write a Xeno Naruto as a male and give him a small harem I planned that already. And Kage Uzumaki thank you for your suggestion I might change plans for this story I will add more people to Naruko's hive and also do something else to make the story even more interesting I might not involve the predators in this story but in my next Xeno naruto fanfic I will involve them right now since Naruko has three different threat's Akatsuki , Orochimaru and Konoha reason for Konoha because Konoha won't accept with how she is and that she's a Xenomorph now and Danzo I will put him into play since I might have him as my 2nd villain or main villain in the story.. who do you think should be the main villain? Danzo? or Madara Uchiha I will let you guys decide just to make the story more fun and interesting and for the Harem I will add more people to Naruko's harem I might put both Shizune and Tsunade in the Harem and maybe another male so in her harem... and it won't be sasuke i'll have him killed or not anyway review your thoughts to my chapter and my words see you later I will come up with chapter 4 soon how will konoha react to Naruko's appearance?**

 **Before I leave this which male would you rather have in Naruko's Harem? so Shino wouldn't be alone**

 **1\. Itachi Uchiha**

 **2\. Kiba**

 **3\. Shikamaru**

 **4\. Utakata**

 **5\. Han (AN: Reason because he's like 20 years old)**

 **6\. Gaara. (An: I might put him the harem and drop Him and Fuu and put fuu in the harem with the females along with yugito)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is Chapter 4 I have read your reviews I might make this chapter short… maybe around 1,000 or 2,000 words because right now im thinking big plans for the story I will add males though to Naruko's Harem but I will add Shino , Itachi, Utakata, Gaara and Han. Shikamaru and the other male rookies will become Naruko's Warriors to protect the Hive when she turns them into what she is as for Sakura she won't be in the harem I got other plans for her … Ino and Tenten will be in Naruko's harem with the females also Yugao and maybe Kurenai even though I might have her leave Asuma since Kage Uzumaki suggested that Yugao should be in the harem. Oh and Kage Uzumaki I have been thinking about your Futanari suggestion for this story but I have a feeling most may not like Futanari in this story ( I do love Futanari) but I'm worried it might ruin the story to make Naruko part Futa I want to hear what you got to say from that anyway enjoy the story.**

 **Females listed: Hinata, Anko, Yugao, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, TenTen , Hana and Tsume (Maybe), Yugito, Fu, Might add more**

 **Males Listed: Shino, Gaara , Utakata, and Han.**

 **Warriors for the Hive List: Shikamaru , Neji, Lee, Choji, Roshi, Sai, ( If I don't kill him off I plan on having him killed cause he's loyal to Danzo) I might add more.**

Chapter Four: Naruko's New Terms.

* * *

( Naruko's Cave Entrance)

" Nar-Naruko Uzumaki?" Replied a Blushing and Shocked Jiraiya who stared at his godson turned god daughter.

" Yes old man... that is my new name I lured you all here to see where I was.." Naruko Stated shocking everyone.

" W-Wait you knew we were in the forest?" Asked Shikamaru as Naruko nodded to him.

" Yes with my new Xenomorph Skills I smelled you all coming for me you were tracking me..." Said Naruko shocking them once again

 _" What the hell happened to Naruto... he- I mean she looks beautiful..."_ Thought Ino with a heavy blush she couldn't help but fall for Naruko's beauty.

 _" He changed from male to female?"_ Thought Kurenai who was blushing ignoring the look Asuma was giving her.

 _" Naruko... your so... wow!"_ TenTen shouted in thought she couldn't help but keep her eyes locked on Naruko's body figure and her tail with the blade on it.

Now Anko and Yugao were waking up and now looked around to see where has Naruko taken them but to their shock they glanced at the black haired goddess infront of them.

 _" Who is this woman she looks amazing..."_ Thought Yugao who's face was now a shade of Pink

 _" She's Fucking Sexy! her boobs are bigger than Tsunade's!"_ Shouted a Aroused Anko in thought who was blushing and having a small nosebleed.

Jiraiya stood there shell shocked and was having perverted thoughts of putting Naruko in his book but Naruko narrowed her eyes at him telling him in a way " Don't even Think about it" Look.

" So... Naruko tell us how you end up turning into a woman...?" Asked Shino who now broke the silence for everyone making the black haired hybrid queen turn to him.

" Glad you asked Shino-san I will tell you how my transformation began, It all started when I was training in the forest of death alone during my training I face hugger seemed to rape my face when I was a boy." Said Naruko that made everyone cringe until Kiba decided to ask

" Naruko-chan what's a face hugger?" Asked kiba she turned to him now.

" A face hugger Is a spider like alien that was birthed by the xenomorph queen it was contained inside a egg the egg seems to hatch on its own then once it's hatched the spider like creature runs off to find a host to impregnate for a chest buster to pop out your stomach then hours later a Xenomorph is born. when the Face Hugger jumped on my face and tried to pop out my chest but was stopped by kyuubi's chakra so it's genes somehow mixed with my Dna and genes added with the kyuubi's chakra so it changed me over night that's how I ended up turned to a girl and being Half Xenomorph." Explained Naruko while everyone was trying to understand her transformation.

" Question... What is an Xenomorph?" Asked Shikamaru who now seemed a bit interested in this story.

" Xenomorph is a black clad creature as in terms they are called aliens... but their true name is an Xenomorph their race is amazing from what I learned from Queen Xenomorph I learned about her kind and what they do..." Said Naruko while everyone listened.

" Who is this Queen Xenomorph Naruko?" Asked TenTen and Ino.

" Queen Xenomorph is the mother of all Xenomorph's she is the one who birthed them and created them you see she treats her kind like family she forms a Hive for her children to spawn in and take over as if in your case shino I'm sure you'd understand what a Hive is? since your interested in bugs." Said Naruko with a small smile glancing at the bug boy who was blushing a little.

" Let me get this straight... you turned into a Xenomorph does that mean you will become a Queen?" Asked Shikamaru now putting the pieces together while everyone stared wide eyed at him then back at Naruko who smiled.

" Leave it to a Nara to figure it out yes I am going to be the future xenomorph queen of a new race and with me being a queen I might end up being pregnant.." Naruko stated causing many to look at her with wide eyes she can get pregnant?

" You see as an Xenomorph Queen I do not need the assistance of a male to reproduce I can asexually get pregnant on my own but with me being half human I might need the assistance to birth a new breed of xenomorphs once my private training with Queen Xenomorph is over I will start my Hive by finding hosts to spawn real Xenomorphs..." Naruko Explained while everyone absorbed her knowledge into their minds half were either worried or scared of seeing a real xenomorph.

" But don't worry my future children won't harm any of you unless you attack me..." Naruko said Darkly making everyone pale.

Sakura stood there speechless listening to all of this. but she wasn't the only one everyone was speechless.

" I know Hokage-sama has requested my presence..?" Said Naruko shocking everyone Naruko or Naruto never calls Tsunade Hokage-sama for respect he/she would call Tsunade Baa-chan.

" Y-Yeah Naruko... we have come to bring you back to the village and to see her.." Said Jiraiya Making Naruko Narrow her black eyes at him.

" No thanks I would like to stay in the forest of death." Said Naruko.

" Please Naruko... Tsunade-Hime is worried about you..." Said a Shocked Jiraiya he even noticed She didn't call him Pervy-sage.

" I will come see her I want to ask her a favor anyway.." Said Naruko

" What favor is that?" Asked Sakura.

" I want clan head status since am forming a Hive Aka my new clan" Said Naruko while everyone looked at her as if she was crazy their eyes widened looking at the hybrid queen.

" N-Naruko... you know the council isn't going to like what you look like now... aren't you worried about your current appearance?" Asked Jiraiya.

" I am worried but I will wear some new clothes and not some cloak my tail will be wrapped around my waist they will have to get used to me looking like this." Naruko shot back

" Tsunade-san will give me clan head status and once that's out of the way I will come back here and finish my training.." Said Naruko as she put back on her cloak as she wrapped her tail around her waist.

" Wait wait wait so your the creature who killed all these animals and ate them!?" Shouted Anko making everyone's eyes go wide looking at Naruko who smiled.

" Yes... I am I'm the one who's been eating the animals my xenomorph instincts had urged me to do it." Naruko replied making everyone look at her in fear as they shudder.

" Now lets get going so I can continue my training and my goals.." Naruko contined as she put the hood over her head hiding her face.

Everyone Now followed Naruko back to the village but some were scared of her and some were not they are trying to get use to liking this new Naruto known as Naruko Uzumaki.

( Hokage Tower.)

Tsunade and Shizune waited for the recovery team to return with Naruto.

In 6 Minutes The Door was knocked.

" Enter" Said Tsunade hoping it was them.

With that everyone entered and everyone was there Tsunade looked confused but frowned not seeing Naruto in the crowd.

" Where is Naruto?" Asked Tsunade who frowned looking at everyone but also noticed a stranger wearing a black cloak and hood.

" There is no Naruto Tsunade..." Replied Sakura who shadowed her eyes.

" Excuse me... what did you say..?" Asked Tsunade who narrowed her eyes a bit.

" Tsunade-sama I am right here.." Naruko said taking off her hood showing her face which shocked both Shizune and Tsunade.

" Gaki... stop playing around... and take off the sexy henge..." Tsunade said looking a bit angry.

" Tsunade that's no henge... that's Naruto... for real... but her name is now Naruko... Uzumaki.." Said Jiraiya not looking at his team mate but she looked shocked and widened her eyes like saucers she almost wanted to get a drink of sake.'

" N-Naruko?" Squeaked out a Shell shocked Shizune who was blushing seeing the beauty Naruko had

" Shizune-chan it's me" Said Naruko while Tsunade looked at Naruko's face and saw the thick whisker marks on her face which showed her that this was Naruto but now as a woman?

" Tsunade felt a headache coming to her now with this new revelation of Naruto's new transformation

" Please explain... what happened to you... gaki.." Said a shocked Tsunade.

An Hour Later Naruko explained everything to Tsunade and Shizune they looked shocked , scared and worried for Naruko.

" So what favor you want gaki?" Asked Tsunade.

" I want clan head status Tsunade-sama" Replied Naruko who shocked Tsunade. Tsunade expected her to call her Baa-Chan but seems like she is respecting her and this clan head status?

" You want Clan Head Status for your new clan known as the Hive?" Said Tsunade while Naruko nodded.

" Naruko the Clan Heads and Civilian Council won't like the idea.." Tsunade said firmly.

" Screw the council... they will get use to what I am like it or not..." Naruko said coldly.

" Ok... Naruko but if you want Clan Head Status... you have to challenge someone in a fight in order to do that..." Tsunade said making Naruko frown.

" I wish to challenge Kakashi... then I wish to challenge you Tsunade-sama..." Naruko said in a determined tone everyone's eyes fell out their sockets hearing this challenge even Tsunade and Kakashi looked shocked.

" Settled... when do you want to do this fight?" Asked Tsunade

" Next week because I will train this full half week we will take this in the chunin exam stadium." Declared Naruko

" I accept your challenge..." Kakashi replied for some reason he felt fearful of Naruko he didn't know why though..

" As do I... I hope you know what your getting yourself into ... where will you live?" Tsunade Asked wanting to know

" Forest of Death I can't live in this village... but I will shop for some new clothes before I head back" Naruko answered as she turned away heading for the door pulling up her hood.

" Hinata Ino TenTen Sakura go with her and help her shop for some clothes..." Commanded Tsunade as they nodded and followed their new female friend.

The Sensei's dismissed everyone who joined them while they stayed with jiraiya looking at the Hokage.

" I have a bad feeling about this..." Said Jiraiya looking worried.

" Why?" Replied Tsunade.

" Because Hokage-sama you have no idea what Naruko has been doing in the forest of death..." Explained Yugao

" I am starting to be afraid of her for some reason... everytime she looks me in the eye with those black eyes with slits... I don't know why would she want to challenge me..." Said Kakashi who looked a little stiffen about Naruko wanting to fight him for becoming clan head

" Everyone lets all just hope and pray that Naruto is still Naruto... I know she maybe different but I will admit she is a little scary... I guess Naruko... is her new name... so lets hope she's still the same knuckle head... we thought she was." Said Tsunade who was worried for Naruko.

" I don't think so Tsunade-hime... this Naruko will be really different she's not Naruto anymore..." Jiraiya replied looking calm while everyone turned to him and looked down hoping this Naruko won't be cold towards them or do something horrible in the future.

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: Here goes Chapter 4 I've been reading your suggestions once again Kage Uzumaki I might try the idea of making Itachi a female I am glad everyone I enjoying the story so far I already made a list for the harem and something else I will add more interesting things for the story I will show the fight with Tsunade and Kakashi in chapter 5 I will make chapter 5 longer maybe around 4'000 words this time I am still deciding who will be turned into Xenomorph by Naruko maybe Hinata will be the first in chapter 5 then have Anko turned next . see you guys later**

 **An: How would you guys feel if I made a Naruto x Jurassic World Fanfic? or a Naruto x Terminator since there aren't much Naru x terminator fanfics or any Jurassic world or Jurassic Park Naruto fics it would be cool if I made fanfics like that... like for my Naruto x Terminator I might make Naruto Part Cyborg. Just thinking of some new Naruto xovers I never tried before I have read once But the Xeno Naruto Xovers are amazing and it inspired me to create one of my own to have others read it and without the help of Kage Uzumaki this fanfic would turn out a failure like all the other Naruto x Xeno fanfics I would like to thank Kage Uzumaki for helping me and giving me suggestions for encouraging me more ideas for this story I could pull strings with. I am Going to update chapter 5 when I have the chance for now i'll update 3 other stories I am still working on like my Naruto x Elfen lied fanfic's and Jinchuurki of the West along with Weasel and Fox maybe when I think about it I will do two of my one piece fanfic's since people want me to continue it**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter Five as promised peeps I hope you like this one I promised to write it longer maybe about 4 or 3 thousand words. Ok I promise on the next chapter i'll write about 5 thousand if I can but I'm going to show off Naruko's new abilities from her training with Queen Xenomorph and Acid bloodline but I need to have her learn boil release like what kage uzumaki stated wonder if I should have Naruko meet Mei Terumi? Maybe I will try that suggestion and have our hybrid queen meet the 5th Mizukage. Oh and one more thing since Kage Uzumaki suggested futanari Naruko will be the only Futa in the story if you guys have a problem with futanari don't read this story then and to those who don't know what a futanari is look it up cause I'm not going to detail it, Reason why I went with the idea because Naruko is self impregnating real xenomorphs and if she mates with a human she could create a new species of Xenomorphs I will show you what I mean in the later chapters anyway lets start on.**

Chapter Five: Naruko's New Clan.

* * *

( With Naruko and company.)

Since Naruko was now shopping for new clothes with Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Sakura whom were now looking at their new female friend in shock and couldn't believe their former blonde changed from male to female however Hinata , Ino and TenTen were blushing up a storm looking at the hybrid queen sakura had been quiet and scowled at her teammate with jealousy because Naruko developed better than her ino was now the first to speak to the hybrid queen.

" So... umm... Naruko... how does it feel being a girl now since your like us?" Asked Ino looking at her female friend.

" Well to be honest Ino-san I am still getting use to being a woman but I am also learning my xenomoprh skills and instincts." Replied Naruko.

 _" Naruko-chan is so... hot.. I don't know who's hotter... Naruto-kun... or Naruko-chan but I like Naruto-kun as a woman now..."_ Hinata said in thought blushing cherry red urging her not to have perverted thoughts on her crush who now turned into a female plus xenomorph.

Tenten was still blushing and looking at Naruko but kept her eyes on Naruko's tail which is wrapped around Naruko's waist like a belt she eyed the tail blade and wanted to see Naruko in action with it wondering if the tail was a deadly weapon.

" Naruko can I ask what can you do with that tail?" Wondered Tenten while Naruko grinned.

" Oh my tail it's used for combat but it can be used for killing.." Naruko Smirked seeing Tenten seemed interested seeing Naruko's long tail

" Um Naruko-Chan since you're aiming for clan head how can you get some clan members of this Hive you say?" Asked Ino who was now interested Naruko's new clan the Hive.

" That depends on who I want since I am a female now... I can have as many wives and husbands as I want..." Stated Naruko in a bored tone while The women around her looked shocked at the thought of Naruko going bisexual but she also wanted males too?

Once they reached the kunoichi store the girls shop owner and employees looked at the hooded woman with raised eyebrows wondering who she was under the hood.

Naruko walked over to an clothing area as she picked out some black anbu pants and black anbu shoes that would fit her shoe size once she picked the pants and shoes she walked over to the next isle where the shirts are she picked out a pitch black zip-up vest with a hood attached to it plus utility pockets as if it was a jonin vest but modified she grabbed the vest and with any other clothing she picked and walked into the fitting room while Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were waiting for Naruko to get done trying out her new outfit once he had her clothes on she walked out in fashion showing off her beauty and new appearance which caused many females in the store to blush and look at her as if she was a goddess even Hinata, Ino Tenten had blushes on their faces Naruko had her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt no one noticed she had a tail but was wondering did that belt come with the pants Sakura had a look of envy on her face at seeing how beautiful Naruko looked compared to her she was fuming in anger inside wondering how can her team mate look so pretty than her?

 _" I guess Queen Xenomorph was right about how many females would fall for me..."_ Thought Naruko with a small smile as she walked to the cashier to pay for her stuff speaking of the cashier she was blushing seeing the black haired beauty infront of her she felt like fainting like Hinata would do but had to keep it together.

" How much do I owe you?" Naruko asked the cashier who was still blushing at her.

" U-Uh... it's 25 ryo M-Miss" The cashier was stammering with a heavy blush on her face as Naruko smiled at the cashier's reaction she paid for the clothes and began walking off as Hinata, Ino and Tenten plus Sakura followed.

Naruko was walking in town and was heading to the forest of death her new home that was till her friends caught up to her and said something.

" Naruko-chan... will we ever see you again?" Asked Hinata who got a smile from her crush turned female

" Hina-chan I will be back I'm just going home and start training plus later on if you guys want you can visit me at the forest of death." Said Naruko with a smile.

Hinata blushed crimson and had to urge herself not to faint Naruko called her "Hina-chan" which was surprising to her while Sakura looked shocked at this had Naruto or Naruko really changed and didn't call her "Sakura-chan" not once but called Hinata "Hina-chan"

" Ok... Naruko I hope we should hang out later on... sometime before you do that challenge against Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei..." Said Ino who also stared at Naruko with a blush crept on her face.

" Alright see you all later Ten-chan and Ino-chan" Said Naruko with a wink at them as they both blushed pink ignoring Sakura's reaction. After Naruko had walked off going back to the forest of death Sakura begin breaking the silence

" Why are you guys blushing at Naruko... or Naruto don't tell me you all are falling for her/him?" Said Sakura with a frown as they dropped their blushes and turned to the pink haired kunoichi.

" I don't know... it's just every time I look at her I can't help but blush and look into her beauty..." Said Tenten who still had a faint blush on her face with the image of a certain black haired hybrid queen.

" Me too... Naruko is just so beautiful... she's almost like a goddess or some sort..." Said Ino with awe while Hinata nodded that comment made Sakura snort.

" Guys Naruto-baka just trying to get you guys to like him in his new female body... plus from the way he looked as a woman almost makes him look like a total slut." Sneered Sakura as her inner Sakura in her mindscape also agreed to this.

Hinata Ino and Tenten narrowed their eyes at the dumb pink haired kunoichi as killer intent leaked Hinata flared her byukgan with fury while Ino glared at her rival and best friend Tenten almost wanted to cut sakura with a kunai for that insult on their lovely goddess.

" Shut up forehead maybe your just jealous of your team mate looking better than you." Ino said with a smug smile while sakura narrowed her eyes and glared at her blonde friend.

" Shut up! I still look pretty than her! or him!" Sakura shot back causing Hinata and Tenten to snicker

" You? pretty than Naruko-chan? yeah right." Hinata said with a smirk on her face making Sakura scowl at the hyuga girl

" I hate to say this Sakura but Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are right I mean I will admit Naruko is hot hell she is almost the prettiest kunoichi out of us in konoha." Stated Tenten with a blush on her face having perverted thoughts about Naruko and that lovely tail blade of hers.

" That's not true! Tsunade-sama is a lot better than Naruko!" Sakura shouted making the three females raise their brows at this.

" Sure Tsunade looks beautiful but Naruko-chan is beating her to the punch soon she'll make all the boys in Konoha fall for her or at least go to war to be with her" Said Tenten sure she admired Tsunade but she couldn't help but admire Naruko's beauty and fall for it.

" Whatever I can't believe you guys are falling over your heels for my team mate who was turned into some freak and a woman at the same time I'm gone!" Shouted Sakura as she walked off furming she was pissed that her friends were now drooling and having thoughts about her team mate.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten scoffed at this and they walked off going home going to dream about their "Naruko-chan"

( With Naruko at the forest of death)

Naruko was in her cave at the forest of death now eating dinner she was eating a bear that she killed on her way to her new home as she was eating away it's flesh 2 minutes later the bear was all bone as she laid their in on the ground looking at a bingo book and was learning and reading about the akatsuki members she might encounter very soon she saw Itachi and Kisame in the book since she met them three years ago when she was a boy at that time she wasn't sure how many Akatsuki members was there but she needed to know and find out... so she could protect and save her Jinchuurki kind she also knew Gaara was like her and feared of the akatsuki target him first then go after the other jinchuurki. It was known that Gaara held Shukaku the one tail sand raccoon the weakest Bijuu out of the nine other beasts but all it mattered to Naruko was to protect him and save the rest of her kind before the Akatsuki makes their move.

" _Kyuubi and Queen Xenomorph..."_ Naruko said to her two tenants.

 **" Yes Kit/Yes Naruko"** Said Both Kyuubi and Queen Xenomorph in her mindscape.

" When do I start to give birth... when am I due?" Naruko asked.

 **" Well... it's too early to impregnate yourself now you just got new to this body for only a day... you need more time to get used to your body by this following week i'll be training you non-stop till your ready to face the hokage and your sensei..." Said Queen Xenomorph as she stood tall in Naruko's mindscape she was leaning against Kyuubi's cage.**

"Still when am I due?" Naruko asked wondering when was she going to give birth to some Xeno's

 **" Hmmm you have till three weeks... i'll say... three weeks you will be pregnant the signs would show that you are... during your three weeks you must find and kindnap hosts plus food for your children since they won't be human they will be the real thing like I am... but I have a feeling some of them will have the Kyuubi's chakra..." Stated Queen Xenomorph who wondered what was it like to have a real xenomorph mixed with Bijuu chakra.**

" Alright so three weeks... but how many eggs... do I have to lay?" Naruko asked.

 **" It depends on how many eggs you want... well for me... I laid countless eggs... but you since your half human that will be different... you might not lay that many eggs" Said Queen Xenomorph while Kyuubi looked at her in shock her kit could have as many xenomorphs as she want?**

" Well if that's the case I want to lay at least 10 or 15 eggs... just enough for me to plan on rescue the my Jinhuuriki kind and trying laying more eggs after that so we can deal with the Orochimaru... , Akatsuki and maybe Konoha incase they don't try to betray me.." Said Naruko.

" Once I get clan head status I will enact to my plan on rescuing my jinchuurki kind and turn them into what I am... plus find me some mates to love and make our my new clan strong our hive to grow... kill Orochimaru, Kill off the Akatsuki or turn them into hosts so they can breed strong Xenomorphs... and..." Naruko said while her two tenants listened to her plan and plot.

 **" And what?" Asked Kyuubi**

" If I kill Orochimaru... I'm not sure what to do with Sasuke's fate... either kill him... or keep him alive..' Naruko stated looking down she doesn't know what to do when she encounters Sasuke

 **" What did I tell you? he chose the path of darkness he has to die you can't just be soft on him or have you forgotten he tried to kill you during that retrieval mission?" Said Queen Xenomorph before hissing she saw Naruko's memories**

 **" She's got a point there kit the uchiha did try to kill you not to mention impaled you with your sensei's chidori." Kyuubi said while growling a bit remembering that day when she had to heal Naruko that day being impaled twice by the chidori.**

Naruko looked down she had to face the facts Sasuke did try to kill her if the kyuubi wasn't in her now she'd be dead.

 **" You need to let Sasuke go Naruko he lusts for revenge I have a feeling he will wind up a threat to your hive if you don't kill him." Queen Xenomorph said coldly.**

 _" Who am I kidding she's right... I need to let Sasuke go I might as well kill him or save him for breeding stock to my hive..."_ Naruko thought.

" I've made my mind up on Sasuke... i won't go soft on him or go easy on him if me and him encounter when i invade orochimaru's village... i might either kill him or use him as a donor for my hive" Naruko stated while her two tenants raised their eyebrows at her.

" **What about that promise you made to Sakura?" Asked Kyuubi**

" I'm gonna tell her no promise i cant keep it..." Naruko said with no care in her voice.

 **Queen Xenomorph had a dark smile about Naruko not keeping a mere promise to sakura Kyuubi had a fanged grin hearing this.**

" It's time i rest and start training first thing in the morning." Naruko said before laying down going to sleep while her two tenants went on to sleep as well in her mindscape.

(TimeSkip)

( Next Week Chunin Exam Stadium)

Everyone was thrilled and was ready to witness the fight against Naruko Uzumaki and Kakashi along with Tsunade their Hokage everyone was in the stands watching and waiting for the fight to happen the rookies and their sensei's along with Jiraiya and Shizune were in the stands going to watch the fight wanting to see how strong Naruko was in her now new transformation.

Anko was the proctor she wanted to take genma's place and wanted to see what could the new black haired goddess could do.

Kakashi was in the stands along with the other jonin he was a bit nervous of fighting Naruko for some reason but he wavered it off.

( In the stands)

" I hope Naruko-chan knows what she's doing..." Said Hinata who was the first to be worried for her crush.

Jiraiya stood there with a look of grim on his face as he glanced at his team mate Tsunade who was in the kage booth she looked uneasy about facing her godson turned god daughter.

" I am pretty sure Naruko knows what she's doing i want to know what kind of training she's done" Said Yugao who was also there to watch the fight.

(Kage Booth)

" Welcome people of konoha today there is a challenge of a new clan going to be forged in konoha and she must challenge me your hokage and jonin of team 7 leader Kakashi Hatake!" Announced Tsunade while the villagers cheered

" And if this stranger must fight kakashi and if he loses she will have to fight me in order to become the clan head i will not reveal this stranger's name just yet i will reveal her after she wins" Said Tsunade while the villagers who excited to see a good fight and also wanted to know who was this mysterious stranger kakashi and their hokage will fight

(Arena)

" Will Kakashi Hatake and our unknown fighter come down!" Shouted Anko while Kakashi used shunshin to come down but the stranger was on top of the wall of the stadiam she leaped down wearing her black cloak with her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt her hood was up so that no one wouldn't see her face.

The villagers looked odd and confused seeing this stranger they never seen her around here before and wanted to know who is she.

' Naruko..." Said Kakashi as he looked at his student.

" Hello... Hatake..." She said with venom making him flinch as she took off her hood showing her face to everyone before taking off her cloak and wearing her new outfit she got from shopping.

This caused everyone in the stands to look at her in shock all the males had heart eyes same as the females all had blushes on their faces Jiraiya had to urge himself not to grab his notepad and write for his research on how naruko looked like in her new black attire the only ones who didn't blush was Sakura and Sai.

Ino, Hinata ,Tenten, Kurenai Yugao ,Shizune, along with Hana Inuzuka and Tsume Inuzuka had blushes on their faces and were drooling at the sight of how Naruko looked in her outfit Tsunade had a blush on her face was trying to not become a pervert like Jiraiya.

Shikamaru, Choji, Jiraiya, Lee ,Neji, Kiba ,Gai along with Asuma were also blushing and had the urge not to nosebleed at Naruko's attire.

Naruko looked around seeing everyone look at her she smirked seeing their reaction as she turned her focus on Kakashi

" Don't hold back Hatake because i won't go easy and will make this painful." She said with a smirk making him gulp and pale but he got into a stance and was ready for her.

" Ready? Fight!" Shouted Anko

 _To be continued._

 **AN: Well there it is i will do part two of Naruko's clan and show the fight this time ok? i know you guys been waiting for this i will be reading your reviews on this chapter and see what needs to be improved.**

 **AN: Hello it's me I got a story trailer for you guys to look at I will upload it ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here it is the moment you guys been waiting for to see naruko's abilities as a Xenomorph this chapter will show at least 1,000 words or 1,500 or so just to show the fight I'm thinking of more suggestions and plans for the story now I just a new suggestion about impregnating the Inuzuka dogs or wolves to become runners now I will do that in this chapter 7 or in chapter 8... because in chapter 8 I plan on having Naruko birth real Xeno's then mate with Hinata or whoever female she mates with first. and about the male harem thing... I almost want to remove that. Now just to make you guys happy I will list them as Naruko's warriors and guardians of her Hive to protect her nest**

Chapter Six: Naruko's new Clan Part Two

* * *

Naruko lunged at Kakashi with the intent to kill he stood back pulling out a kunai out of his pouch and went in to attack his student him and her were clashing while she was sending him a few strikes with her fist and legs he blocked each one but from what he could tell that she was using chakra and she was being fast without paying attention she did a sweep kick knocking him down.

" Too slow sensei." She said with venom before raising her leg attempting to stomp his rib cage with her foot. Only for him to use shunshin to avoid her stomp which made a print on the ground when she missed him.

( In the stands)

" Wow look at Naruko-chan go she's fast and not even letting kakashi-sensei hit her or make a move on her." Commented Ino Hinata and Tenten nodded.

" That baka got lucky Kakashi-sensei just holding back!" Shouted Sakura making everyone put their hands on their ears covering them.

Jiraiya noticed something on how Naruko is being rough on Kakashi.

" Why is Naruko being so aggressive and rough on Kakashi she's not even letting him have a chance at her." Said Kurenai who is watching along with her jonin friends.

" I think I know..." Said Jiraiya with a frown on his face.

( Back on the arena)

Naruko kept striking and attacking Kakashi in average speed as before he could try to attack her by sending her a left hook with his kunai she kicked his face so hard sending him over to the arena wall making a spider web like impact as he fell on the ground flinching trying to recover as he rubbed his face.

 _" Why is she so aggressive with me... she won't even let me strike or attack her she's fast just what kind of training has she done?"_ Wondered Kakashi as he looked at her narrowed black eyes as she walked slowly to him.

" I see you're not going easy on me are you Naruko...?" Said Kakashi going to take off his make activating his sharingan.

" You bet your ass I'm not sensei" She said coldly at him making him shiver and pale at her tone.

" Naruko... before we fight... why are you being this way towards me... what is it have I done to you?" Asked Kakashi really wanting to know why was she so angry at him.

" You want to know why?... well how about I ask you this.. Hatake..." She said as he waited for her to continue everyone else was listening to the convo in the stands wanting to know why Naruko is aggressive to Kakashi.

" Why do you favor Sasuke over me.?" She asked which caused his eyes to widen along with everyone else's.

" Naruko I-" Before he could say something she grabbed him by the neck slamming him into the wall with so much force that his back was hurting everyone looked shocked at how she grabbed Kakashi like that and did that.

" Lie... to me... and i'll take that damned eye of yours out of your socket." She Hissed shocking everyone including him at this threat.

" N-Naruko please! not obito's eye!" He yelled shocked.

" Then tell me... why do you favor Sasuke over me...?" She asked once again a cold tone.

" Naruko please... understand that I only wanted to train sasuke and teach him the ways of using the sharingan... and the fact that he was going against garra in the chunin exams... I had to prepare him.." Kakashi said trying to reason with her.

( In the stands)

Jiraiya shook his head in shame hearing what kakashi stated along with the Jonin's they shook their heads as well.

 _" Minato would have been very disappointed in you kakashi for doing favoritism and now look at where you're at now."_ Thought Jiraiya

 _" You reap what you sow my eternal rival... I'm very disappointed"_ Thought Guy as he frowned.

Asuma only looked away he knew Kakashi was wrong and Naruko has every right to do this to him.

Kurenai had a look of disgust at Kakashi and turned away.

Yugao frowned looking at Kakashi.

Yamoto was in the stands only face palming at Kakashi.

The rookies had a look of shock seeing how Naruko was able to Handle Kakashi.

" Why is she angry at kakashi-sensei just because he was training Sasuke-Kun to be stronger!" Said Sakura making Hinata turn to her.

" Because Kakashi-sensei was wrong for what he did and now.. he pays the price for ditching Naruko-chan three years ago in the chunin exams to train the Uchiha" Said Hinata in a new cold voice nobody expected to hear from her.

( Kage Booth)

Tsunade could only look at Kakashi with Disgust

 _" Minato would have kicked your ass for this kakashi if he was alive... you knew Naruko was his child but you still had the nerve to train the Uchiha."_ Thought Tsunade coldly.

Shizune frowned.

( Back in the arena)

" So... that's your reason? huh? because I know there's something else.. mind telling me about the private training you gave sasuke?" She asked punching him in the gut making him cough blood.

" I-I was trying to honor obito's memory ... that's all I was doing honest! I couldn't train you because of your lack in chakra control and you wasn't talented!" Said Kakashi making everyone's eyes widening at this so was Naruko who narrowed her black slits in anger.

" Well then Hatake... if you think I'm not talented and not so good... for the future of team 7 once I take position as clan head I don't want nothing to do with you, Sai or Sakura I quit team 7 I'm on my own now I have no need for you or team 7!" She shouted with anger as she stabbed his shoulder and stabbed his rib cage 7 times with her tail blade.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock hearing what Naruko said and what she was doing to Kakashi.

After stabbing him she slammed his face on the ground hard imprinting his face on the ground.

" Son of a bitch!" Naruko yelled before tossing him to the arena wall hissing like a xenomorph her inner xenomorph was taking over her.

" Naruko pl-" He tried to say still she grabbed him by the face and punched him 7 times and kneed him in the gut then hit his back with her elbow sending him on the ground before kicking him.

( In the stands)

" BRUTAL!" Shouted Lee

" No shit Sherlock!" Said Kiba

" Troublesome... she's tearing into Kakashi..." Shikamaru said with wide eyes scared of Naruko beating Kakashi like that.

Jiraiya and the Jonin's watched in shock.

" Call the match off before she kills him!" Shouted Jiraiya.

( Kage booth)

Tsunade could only look in shock seeing how bloodlusted Naruko was and was taking it out on Kakashi Jiraiya was right this was not the same Naruko or Naruto this Naruko was Different cold and bloodlusted... she thought Naruko was the same knucklehead but thought wrong she looked down to Anko while the purple haired lady looked back at her Tsunade whispered to call off the match. It saddened her to see Naruko this way...

( Back on the arena)

From a nod from Tsunade Anko looked at the Naruko who was still beating Kakashi up.

" Naruko Enough! you won! there's no need to do more damage to him!" Yelled Anko trying to get the black haired hybrid to listen.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Kakashi when Naruko twisted his arms and tossed him up on the air for him to fall on the ground.

Naruko's rage subsided and looked at Kakashi's beaten form only for him to cough blood and look at her with fear.

" And one more thing Hatake... when I encounter your prized pupil... he will get the same treatment as I gave you... but it will be more painful when I rip his eyes out his sockets." Declared Naruko shocking everyone in the stadium that she was going to kill Sasuke,

" Anko this match is over..." Naruko said coldly as she looked up at Tsunade who paled and flinched seeing her look.

" Want to fight me now Hokage-sama?" She asked looking at the blonde hokage.

" No Naruko... I've seen enough of what you could do... you may have your status as Clan head" Said Tsunade from her Kage booth shocking everyone only causing Naruko to smirk but to see Tsunade afraid to fight Naruko

Medics came and took Kakashi away as Naruko grabbed her cloak and walked off wrapping her tail around her waist leaving the whole stadium shocked and surprised

 _To Be continued._

 **AN: Here you guys go that's a rap for chapter 6 now I wanted to bash kakashi in this fight now I know some of you guys wanted to see Naruko vs Tsunade but I thought of changing that... and just let it be Kakashi vs Naruko I hope I don't get a flame for that. Now in chapter 7 Naruko is crowned the new clan head of the Hive what will our Hybrid queen do now? i'll be looking forward to see some reviews and suggestions from one of you in the next chapter I will have Naruko hunt for food and prepare for her hive then in chapter 8 I will have her give birth to some Xeno's and have runners.. I might also have her meet Mei Terumi in Kiri in the next chapter so she can learn boil release and have her unlock her Acid bloodline.**

 **In the Mean time read some of my new fanfics and read the Dicloninus Kitsune. until chapter 7 is ready**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here we go fans here is chapter 7 like I promised I've been reading your reviews I can see you were pleased with how I bashed kakashi because it's the truth that kakashi done favoritism in the anime and manga and Kage Uzumaki I am going to do the list of women that is in Naruko's harem I'm still going with the idea of Itachi becoming a female and join Naruko's harem now gaara making him a female I could try doing that somehow... now in your current review I was reading about Naruko birthing Kushina Uzumaki and like bring her into the story plus have her in the harem I'm going to see if I can pull that off not a bad idea to have kushina being birthed by her own son turned daughter but I'm not going to have her birthed yet in chapter 8... maybe in chapter 10 or 11 i'll think about it and see if I can make that happen do send me messages and give me more ideas that I should do for this story. Anyway readers and fans of my new Concept enjoy this chapter I might do sakura bashing in this chapter and maybe I will bring Danzo in this chapter since everyone is wondering what's he's been doing oh and Sai... I have something for him since Danzo placed him in team 7 to spy on Naruko but now that she left team 7 and is now a clan head he won't be able to spy on her but in one of these chapters she will catch Sai she might either kill him or turn him into a donor for a chest buster to pop out of him I'm sure you guys would love that. Here are the females listed for the Harem.**

 **Konoha Females listed: Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Tsume, Hana, (Fem) Itachi, Shizune, And Tsunade, (Maybe) Kushina**

 **Jinchurki Females: Yugito, Fu and Gaara ( If I plan on making him a female)**

 **Others: Konan, Samui, Temari, Kurai, Karin Uzumaki, Mei Terumi, Guren (WIP I'll list others)**

 **Movie girls: Shion and Yuki Kazehana**

 **That it I just review on who else should be in the harem.**

 **Warriors for the Hive: Shikamaru, Neji, Choiji, Lee, Shino, Utakata, Han, Roshi, Killer Bee ( I will list more in the warrior list)**

Chapter 7: The Start of the Hive and a meeting with the Mizukage

(Konoha Hospital)

It had been a day since Naruko was made Clan Head of new clan called the Hive the news spread like wild fire when she beat the Hell out of kakashi she tore into him and of speaking of the Cyclops jonin he's been hospitalized he has 3 ribs broken in his rib cage and a dislocated shoulder his arms were twisting and were still trying to heal... if Naruko ripped or broken his arms his status as a Shinobi of Konoha would be cut off with his arms being unactive and with the way Naruko beat him down Tsunade said he has to stay in the hospital for two or three weeks or a Entire month... due to the damage Naruko did to his body.

The Silver Haired Jonin had been silently crying regretting himself for favoring Sasuke Over Naruto/ Naruko he failed himself as a teacher and sensei...

" Minato would have been very, _very!_ disappointed in you Kakashi..." Said Certain Toad Sannin standing towards the door of kakashi's room glaring at the silver haired jonin with a frown

The Jonin just laid in the bed with a look of guilt on his face looking down as he thought of his sensei

" So it was true about what you did... I can tell by the look on your face... " Jiraiya said.

" I know what I did was wrong... after you and Naruto came back from your three year training I wanted to make it up to him and train him... but looks like I may never earn her forgiveness... or trust..." Kakashi said with a sad look.

" But you knew that Naruko/ Naruto was Minato's child... how could you not know that! so your focus was on Sasuke!? you trained the Uchiha privately but haven't prepared Naruko when she was a boy anything!? for the chunin exams you only taught her tree walking! but you taught the Uchiha everything! Kakashi if Minato was alive now he would never forgive you... you are a disgrace and a failure.. you failed Naruko and you failed Minato! when you get out this hospital It would be wise for you not to go near Naruko she carries a grudge on you now and no longer trusts you.. If Tsunade hadn't called off the fight She would had kept beating you to death or killed you in that stadium this is your only warning Kakashi... if you so much as go near Naruko or try to speak to her she will not hesitate to kill you.." Jiraiya said as he now walked off leaving the Silver Haired Jonin alone with a look of shock and depression for his mistakes.

 _" Naruko... I'm so sorry..."_ Kakashi said as a tear fell from his eye.

Everybody was disgusted in Kakashi except Sakura now he feels guilty for what he's done.

( With the Rookies)

" Man did you see the way Naruko-Chan tore into Kakashi-sensei! that fight was bloody!" Shouted Kiba while his friends agreed.

" I find it troublesome... but there's one thing that scares me is the way Naruko fought in a savage way I mean the way she tore into him her eyes were full of bloodlust..." Stated Shikamaru... while his friend Choji agreed.

" What surprises me is that Naruko no longer wants to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village... she wants to kill him instead..." Stated Shino in a monotone while everyone nodded except Sakura... she sat there quiet looking down with a angry look on her face.

Ever since Naruko declared when she encounters Sasuke she will kill him this made Sakura livid and shocked normally Naruto would be adamant about bringing sasuke back to her but now that's changed because Naruko no longer see's Sasuke as a brother to her or comrade in Team 7 just a missing nin who abandoned the village for power. Sakura couldn't just understand or bear it she had to go see Naruko and try to reason with her to not Kill Sasuke

Sakura rose out her seat and walked out leaving the rookies alone they turned to her and saw her walk away they could tell she won't accept what Naruko is doing.

" Sakura-chan where are you going?" Asked Lee.

" Where am I going? I'm going to straighten Naruko out! first she leaves Team 7 just because Kakashi-sensei haven't taught her anything or to get strong like Sasuke-kun! now she doesn't want to bring him back to the village she wants to kill him instead! I want everything back to normal I wished that dumb baka hadn't changed into a freak and just stayed like he is a male and not a woman! not letting him/her kill Sasuke-kun! " Ranted Sakura with angry tears.

" Listen forehead girl just let it go! open your eyes! you have to accept the fact on what Naruko is about to do! Sasuke chose the path to leave this village for power! he joined Orochimaru just so he can have power to kill his brother!" Ino shouted she had to wake up her dumb foreheaded friend.

" Oh please Ino-pig your just saying that so you can fantasize about Naruko like a bitch in heat same goes for the Hyuga slut and Weapon's mistess!" Sakura Hissed causing Hinata and Tenten to raise up from their seats glaring at sakura now as killer intent leaked from all three of the kunoichi's which made the boys in the group pale and shiver.

" What the fuck did you just say Bitch?" Hissed Tenten who was now pulling out a Kunai while Hinata flared her byukugan in anger at sakura Ino even narrowed her eyes at her once best friend

" You heard me! you bitches just defending That whore! who was once my team mate! all you think about is her! now your defending her! I can't believe that I used to see you guys as my friends but instead you pick Naruko over Sasuke-kun! he's the last Uchiha! I'd do anything for Sasuke-kun! I won't let that Slut kill hi-" Sakura shouted before getting a Slap to the face from Ino shocking the boys in the group.

" Shut your mouth... Sakura... you need to grow up and open your eyes and stop living in a fangirl world... Sasuke has one thing on his mind and it's killing his brother itachi i could care less if Naruko killed the son of a bitch this is his loss you must accept that fact Naruko will kill him wither you like it or not... I'm done being your friend Sakura don't even think about going to the forest of death and try to do something stupid because the way Naruko tore into Kakashi-sensei she might do much worse to you than she did to him.. not to mention you've been a bitch towards him before he changed from male to female hitting on him for no reason and calling him names... so i advise you to hear my warning." Ino said with heat in her voice as she walked off to go meet Naruko in the forest of death Hinata and Tenten followed the blonde yamanaka heiress to meet their queen leaving a shocked Sakura and the male rookies while sai in the background had no reaction.

 _" I might go inform Lord Danzo... about this..."_ Thought Sai as he got up leaving the group.

( Root HQ)

Danzo had been tinkering with the yautjta's weaponry and took unknown technology from their ship... trying to examine it him and his root were he had been trying to translate the readings and markings on their technology accessing whatever they own... the old warhawk was busy he tried to use his sharingan to see the translation but it was no help to him...

Sai had appeared into the root base and was on his way to see Danzo once he reached Danzo's office he got on one knee bowing to his root commander

" Report Sai..." Said Danzo without turning to see who it was.

" I Have interesting information about Naruto Uzumaki Lord Danzo..." The pale boy said while his commander widen his eye at the mention of the Uzumaki

" Tell me your report on the Kyuubi Vessel... Sai I'd like to hear it." Danzo replied with a calm look as he turned to the pale boy.

" Naruto is no longer a male... instead turned into a female.." Sai making Danzo looked confused by this.

" He is a she now? explain now.." Danzo said with interest.

An Hour passed as Sai explained everything to Danzo about Naruko Uzumaki and what she is...

" So... you're telling me that The Kyuubi Vessel is some sort of hybrid a Xenomorph? and she lives in the forest of death now?.." Danzo asked rubbing his hand under his chin as the pale boy nodded.

" And she left team 7 and became clan head of this new clan called the Hive?" Danzo asked really interested in how things have gotten more interesting.

" What do you want me to do... since Naruko is no longer on team 7..." Asked Sai.

" You do nothing... you've done you're job... i want to see what develops... when something interesting happens i will have you look at our kyuubi vessel in the forest of death i want to know what can she do... and you also said she can asexually get pregnant on her own?" Danzo asked while the boy nodded.

" Thanks for the Info... in the mean time I'm going to form a meeting... with the council...take your leave Sai." Danzo said as the boy nodded and vanished away.

" So Kyuubi vessel... you've evolved into a Xenomorph... i will wait... i want to see what your capable of I'm amazed that she get pregnant on her own without the need of a man.. maybe if i capture her i could have her breed..." Danzo said with a grin stretched on his face

" No No... can't capture her yet... i know she has beaten kakashi but i want to see what she's really capable of ...i want to observe her when i see her in a meeting... with the other clanheads and civilian council" Danzo said as he walked off with his cane.

( With Naruko in her cave)

Since Naruko was made clanhead of the Hive her plans were coming great right now she's building up her cave filling the place with black resin covering the whole place up with it since Queen Xenomorph stated that her pregnancy will effect within two weeks since Naruko was aware she was going to be pregnant in two weeks she had to prepare her hive she had her clones build a nesting ground deep in the cave so Naruko would lay eggs... she even added 12 more clones to hunt food for the hive so that her children could eat once their born from their host's chest. She hasn't kidnapped any hosts yet she will do that by the end of next week

" Well the Cave seems to be in shape the nesting ground is still in progress.. and building my caves or tunnels... food is stored.. just need to kidnap a few hosts so that my children could be born..." Naruko said as she was eating tiger

 **" I suggest you spawn Runners young one you will need them..." Said Queen Xenomorph ( An: Her Voice is like Yellow Diamond's from steven universe)**

" Runners?" Replied a confused Naruko

 **" Yes the Runners are dog like Xeno's I'm pretty sure you will like them.. they are just like wolves or dogs... but more vicious.." Smirked Queen Xenomorph**

" Well I'm not going to kidnap any Inuzuka Dogs... but i could kidnap the wolves here in the forest... and use them for hosts to spawn the runners." Said Naruko she didn't want to kidnap any Inuzuka Dogs but since she was clan head she could try forming an alliance with Tsume Inuzuka

 **" Now that your ClanHead aren't you suppose to be at a meeting today? to meet the other clanheads?" Asked Queen Xenomorph.**

" I know i know I'm suppose to be there at the meeting at 7..." Naruko replied with a frown.

 **" Which reminds me you need more training if you want to unlock Acid Release..." The Black Clad Queen said**

" How can I unlock acid release... that's the one thing I'm still working on..." Asked Naruko

 **" I Have no idea how... Kyuubi do you know?" Queen Xenomorph asked looking at the Giant Fox in her cage**

 **" You need boil release in order to help you... I don't know anyone in konoha who uses boil release you may have to go outside the village to find out or ask that Busty Hokage or Toad Sage they might know if there are anyone outside of Konoha who use boil release not to mention you've been out with the toad sage kit..." Said Kyuubi**

" Hmm guess you're right maybe Jiraiya knows I could ask him sometime soon..." Naruko said as she heard someone near her cave. she turned around to the cave entrance.

It was Hinata, Ino and Tenten who was looking for their Hybrid Queen.

" Naruko-chan are you here?"Ino asked looking around as her eyes along with Hinata's and Tenten's eyes widened at the sight of naruko's cave

Yes I am here..." Replied Naruko with a smile as she looked at her three friends.

" What brings you guys here to my Lair?" Asked Naruko with her head tilted

" We-We came to see you... Naruko-chan" Hinata said with a blush

" Awww how sweet of you girls to stop by... " Naruko said hugging all three of them making them blush

" So Naru-chan want to hangout with us later? girls night out?" Asked Ino hoping the queen would say yes

" Why sure when I'm done with meeting with the council by the way what time is it I'm suppose to be there at 7...? " Asked Naruko

" It's going on 7 o clock.." Said Tenten which made the Hybrid Queen widen her eyes

" I'm late! I got to get going" Naruko shouted as she ran out her cave heading straight to the village as the girls followed her back.

( 30 minutes later at Council Room)

The whole Council was there and clanheads waiting for their new clanhead to arrive Tsunade was also there waiting for Naruko to appear.

8 Minutes She finally appeared

" Sorry I'm late... had some things to take care of.." Naruko said with a sheepish smile

" Just sit in a seat Naruko..." Said Tsunade who hid her blush looking at her god son turned god daughter

The civilian council just looked at her with disgust and gave her nasty looks while the clanheads had different reactions

Tsume had a heated blush on her face looking at Naruko with lust

Shinbi rose a eyebrow at her and was now looking at her.

Inoichi looked at her with a calm face...

Hiashi stared at Naruko with a stoic face

Choza looked at her with wide eyes

Shikaku had a lazy look before muttering troublesome.

Danzo stared at her with interest as he kept his eye on her seeing Sai was right.

Homura and Koharu looked at her with looks of disgust.

" Shall we begin?" Asked Naruko who sat in her seat looking at everyone.

" Yes we might as well begin... everyone this is Naruko Uzumaki formely Naruto Uzumaki she is now the new clanhead of the Hive Naruko mind explaining everyone about your clan and Hive?" Asked Tsunade.

An Hour Later Naruko explained to everyone in the council room about what she is and what her clan are... some were shocked or horrified. Half an Hour the meeting was over before Naruko could leave the room she noticed Danzo looking at her as if she was a prize she turned to him and looked at him from the looks of it she could tell there was something not right about him so she walked off and was going to have her girls night out

" _That Danzo guy is creepy... there's something I don't like about him..." Naruko thought_

 **" I don't trust that bandaged human... from the way he was looking at you I have a bad feeling he will try something with you... I need you to be watchful on him Naruko.." Warned Queen Xenomorph while Kyuubi in her cage nodded with the black clad queen she knew danzo was of no good... or the least couldn't be trusted.**

Naruko nodded and was on her way to meet the girls to have their girls nightout.

 _To Be Continued._

 **AN: Finally done... had to write 3,090 words in this chapter I hope you enjoy it I'm looking forward to seeing your reviews and change of plans I might have her meet Mei Terumi in chapter 10 or 11... alright... just tell me what you like about this chapter chapter 8 she will give birth and kidnap hosts so her children can be born... maybe tomorrow I might upload chapter 8 or update another story of mine cause I still want to bring up a new Naruto story naruto x bleach or do just a plain one might write "The Espada Jinchuurki" or "Jinchuurki Civil War" will see you guys later just leave some fresh reviews or suggestions for the story.**

 **AN: Oh and I'm still thinking about doing a naruto x witchblade fanfic since I thought about doing one like have Naruto turned into a girl and the witchblade chooses Naruko as it's master**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here we go my fans I uploaded chapter 8 I hope you enjoy this one... now maybe I will introduce Mei Terumi in the chapter 10 or 11.. and I have thought of some new idea's for this story so I have two different surprises in this story since Kushina will be birthed by her own daughter like Kage Uzumaki suggested now for the surprises they might. Make their sudden appearance in either chapter 10 or chapter 12. And no I'm not involving the Predators. this story is only the Xenomorphs anyway you guys enjoy the story today**

Chapter 8: The Birth.

* * *

(Forest of Death 2 weeks later.)

Naruko was starting to build a kin ship with Ino, Hinata and Tenten as their relationship strengthened everyday the girls would go visit their goddess and go out with her on girls night were often to keep her from being bored when they start noticing something was different about Naruko something that was not normal and it bothered them. At first none of them thought it was weird, until they noticed Naruko had been rubbing her belly more than normal they wondered if she was starting her period and asked their hybrid queen was she going through her period which caused Naruko to wonder in confusion what a period was but her two tenants told her what it was Queen Xenomorph told her that when she starts pregnancy she never had a period before. Naruko herself wondered if she was on her period.

But that was not the answer they noticed Naruko's belly grow in size each day or gets bigger when ever she eats, the realization hit Naruko she could feel something growing inside her and her pregnancy was starting she was forced to stay in her cave she went deep into the nesting grounds. But before she could stay in her cave she had kidnapped 9 wolves in the forest of death she didn't eat them she webbed them in black resin in the nesting ground she had them stuck to the wall as if they were caught by a spider, Naruko grunted in pain she felt her stomach grow and get bigger everytime she eats she almost looks like as if she was 7 months pregnant. Her friends noticed her changes they were worried and wondered if they should stay by her side she told them she was fine she was just going through her pregnancy seeing Naruko didn't need their help but she was thankful that Ino, Hinata and Tenten cared about her.

" Ooooooh..." Moaned Naruko as she laid in her nesting ground holding her large stomach she was grunting as her stomach swelled bigger

" _So this is what Queen Xenomorph had went through... now I'm experiencing it"_ Thought Naruko as she grit her teeth in pain that her stomach was in pain and was swelling she laid spawned out on the nest she was naked holding onto to her large swelling stomach she noticed her breasts also swelled and got large due to her pregnancy.

She hissed and screeched in pain as the pain in her stomach went on she wondered how many eggs were inside her now

" OOOOOOHHHHH!" She moaned Louder as her moaned echoed throughout the forest making the birds fly in the air and made every beast in the forest cower in fear as they started running off hiding.

( Konoha)

Even her moan reached konoha and many were wondering where it came from.

" Where is that sound coming from?' Asked a villager

" I do not know but it sounds like it's in pain? it even sounded human?" Said a Chunin

Not only the villagers were concerned where that sound came from but the rookies heard it and knew it was Naruko.

" Did you hear that... that sounded like Naruko-chan.." Said Kiba who gazed to where the forest of death was.

" Is she ok?" Asked Choji who looked concerned.

" She's fine..." Said Ino as they turned to her

" What do you think is going on with her Ino?" Asked Shikamaru

" She's in pain..." Answered Hinata making their eyes widen while shikamaru widened his eyes also knowing what type of pain she's in

 _" She's going through her pregnancy... like she stated weeks ago... so that's why she's moaning..."_ Thought Shikamaru

" She must be going through her birth..." Said Tenten making everyone turn to her

" She's pregnant already?!" Asked Kiba making everyone looked towards the girls with shocked looks except shikamaru since he figured it out first.

" Yes she told us that she'll be fine she didn't want our help so we left her alone in the forest till she gave birth..." Said Hinata who was sipping her tea

" Should we go see Naruko-san?" Asked Lee

" No it'd be wise to not go see her lets just let her handle this herself..." Said Ino while her Hinata and Tenten were worried for Naruko and wanted to check on their Hybrid Queen but had been told not to see her.

Near a Dango stand were the Jonin's without kakashi

" Is that Naruko? we just heard?" Said Asuma who was smoking a cigarette

" Sound like it..." Replied Guy

" That moan sure was super sexy if you ask me." Said a Aroused Anko was smiling and blushing hearing that moan

" Anko!" Shouted Kurenai at her best friend's antics

" What I mean the moan was pretty hot admit it Kure-chan" Anko said with a grin while kurenai had a annoyed look at her friend's antics

" You think we should go to see what's wrong with her? Asked Yugao who was with the jonin's

" Nah... I think we shouldn't I overhead Ino and the others that we shouldn't go to the forest of death to see Naruko.." Said Yamato

" I wonder why are they so protective over Naruko...?" Asked Asuma who blew smoke

" I think I know... you guys haven't noticed that you're students have been hanging around Naruko do ya" Said Anko who was eating a dango

" Well I have noticed Ino's been hanging with her..." Said Asuma " But I didn't think their friendship and bond over Naruko was this deep I really expected Sakura to be that way" Asuma contined

" No... from what I heard from Lee... Sakura hates Naruko and is angry with her I even heard Ino cut ties from Sakura" Said Guy making the jonin's look at him in shock

" Seriously?" Replied Kurenai she was shocked to know about this normally Ino and Sakura would be best friends but their friendship ended this soon?

" Yes it appears to be Sakura wouldn't accept what Naruko said about Sasuke... which was the cause of this on how their friendship ended Ino tried to reason with Sakura to accept what will happen to sasuke's fate when Naruko encounters him..." Continued Guy

" _So that's it..."_ They all thought thinking about what Guy said.

In the Kage tower Hokage office.

Shizune brought in paper work for Tsunade who was staring out into the window gazing her eyes towards the forest of death.

" Something wrong Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune

" You heard it too didn't you Shizune...?" Tsunade replied.

" Yeah did that moan come from Naruko?" The black haired woman asked making the busty blonde hokage nod.

" Yes... something must be wrong with her... or could she be in her pregnancy..." Said Tsunade making Shizune look at her in shock

" Should we-" Shizune said but Tsunade cut her off raising a hand

" No... we shouldn't..." Said Tsunade.

( Back in the forest of Death)

It was now nightfall close to midnight Naruko who was still in the cave deep in the nesting ground was still in pain her stomach had stopped growing and instead shrunk a third of it's size as her belly was shrinking back twice to it's normal size she grunted and moaned as she could feel something sticky come from between her legs she was birthing she was finally laying the eggs she moaned and grunted as she kept laying them each time she laid an egg her stomach was starting to shrink back to normal.

Half an Hour later she finally stopped laying them... she laid a dozen of eggs she laid about 18 eggs she brought her head up looking at her eggs in awe they were leathery eggs, reddish black in color 9 inches long and 4 inches around as she looked at them like a caring mother.

" My babies..." She said... touching the egg as she crawled towards them laying next to her eggs in a protecting manner her motherly instincts were awakening as she closed her black eyes going to sleep wrapping her long tail around the eggs.

 _To be Continued_

 **AN: There it is sorry I took long in writing this I hope you enjoyed it I know you guys might not be happy on how short the chapter is but I will do better in chapter nine ok maybe 2,000 or 3,000 words I hope you love the chapter see you later until I write chapter nine**

 **AN: Hey I'm back just leaving this note to you guys till chapten nine is uploaded read my other stories alright part of me almost wanted to make this chapter a bit longer but I will work on my other fanfics until then I will work on chapter nine alright so see you later**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello fans I take it you enjoyed chapter 8 and is looking forward to see what happens now I will explain a few things about Naruko's kids she is birthing Real Xeno's Kushina is going to be a exception she will be birthed by Naruko now maybe I will birth a hybrid besides Kushina or not but I have a better idea since I will confirm hybrids in the story maybe in the later chapters i'll explain the hybirds and how their born and tell you the reason why I will make Naruko the only futanari in the story ok enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9: The Birth and Born

* * *

(Forest of death morning)

Naruko had slept well as she was beginning to wake up looking at her eggs as she walked towards them with a smile on her face as she looked up to the wolves she caught as she summoned 8 clones of her to place 9 eggs infront of the wolves so the face huggers will leap on their faces to impregnate the wolves.

" I would like to see what the runners are capable of... like Queen Xenomorph said... maybe later in the night I will kidnap some villagers or missing nins... so that I could see my xeno children...' Naruko said with a smile on her face looking at the eggs she couldn't wait to see her children born

 **" Good I'm looking forward to see your offspring young Naruko I can tell by the look on those eggs that they are different then regular xenomorph eggs that I lay" Said Queen Xenomorph**

" How can you tell that they are different?" Naruko asked confused about what her 2nd tenant said.

 **" Because what if you're children have the kyuubi's chakra I can feel something powerful into those eggs" Queen Xenomorph said as she could tell there was something off about those eggs of Naruko's**

 **" It could be possible that you're children have my chakra Kit... I can sense it and feel it radiating off those eggs..." Said Kyuubi she was sure that those eggs are far different than normal Xenomorph eggs.**

Naruko herself touched the eggs and could feel the kyuubi's chakra inside them she wondered what would it be like to have Xenomorphs who have the kyuubi's chakra as she wondered it and waited for the eggs to hatch.

The eggs were starting to open as you could see a x shaped opening on the tip of the eggs 9 eggs were opening infront of the wolves were looked in horror as you could see scorpion like legs wiggle out the egg as each of the scorpion like face huggers were ready to jump out the eggs and impregnate the wolves they latched themselves on the wolves mouth forcing something down their throats as Naruko stood there and watched in awe seeing these new type of Face huggers she birthed and couldn't wait to see the runners being born right now she had to prepare her plans for kidnapping villagers or missing nin's and she was going to kidnap the ones who treated her like shit and made her life hell when she was a 13 year old she knew the villagers deserved a payback from her now..

But she was going to kidnap them by nightfall she couldn't do it in the day time she needed to do it at night where it's all dark no one wouldn't be able to sense her or see her in the dark since her stealth has improved.. the darkness and shadows are her allies and she uses it to her advantage she smirked and couldn't wait till night to go kidnapping villagers and no one wasn't going to stop her.

Right Now Naruko put on her clothes which were colored in black this time she's wearing a black trench coat wearing a black fishnet like shirt under her coat ( AN: Think like Anko's attire but colored in black) she was going to meet with her friends in konoha since they were worried about her and she was also going to meet Tsume Inuzuka the leader of the Inuzuka clan and wants to form an alliance with her.

Before she could leave her cave she glanced at her nest but smiled knowing no one wouldn't be dumb enough to try to go in the cave and mess with her nest she smiled she knew by the time she gets back the runners would be born within hours or so she walked away smiling.

( In Konoha Inuzuka compound)

Naruko was now in the village she was going to head for the Inuzuka Compound then go meet her friends right now she wanted to form an alliance with Tsume.

With a simple knock on the door a Inuzuka Clan member opened and stared at Naruko in shock he gulped seeing her and was going to speak.

" L-Lady Naruko.. how can I help you...?" He stuttered with a blush on his face looking at her attire while a smirk curved on her face.

" I am here to speak to you're leader Tsume Inuzuka..." Naruko said simply with a smile on her face while he guided her in taking her to Tsume.

Before they could reach to Tsume's office Hana had made her appearance and looked shocked seeing Naruko in their clan home she had a blush on her face looking at Naruko with lust she felt like she was going in heat.

" N-Naruko? what are you doing h-here?" Hana asked looking at her with a blush still flashed on her face.

 _" Why do I feel this way... she looks so damn sexy... NO! I must fight these urges I can't look at Naruko like that!"_ Shouted Hana in her thoughts trying to rid of her dirty thoughts on Naruko

" I am here to have a meeting with you're mother Hana-chan I wish to see her is she busy?" Asked Naruko with a smirk she could tell Hana was looking at her body and face.

" N-No... mother is not busy she's in her office i'll take you in to see her.." Hana offered with a smile as she led Naruko to her mother as she knocked on her mother's door.

" Come in" Replied Tsume

Right when the Door opened Tsume looked up from her desk and could see her daughter but didn't expect to see Naruko as soon as she saw Naruko a blush lightened on her face and she looked like she was in heat now.

 _" So... hot... Naruko... is in my office... I must fight... these dirty urges!"_ Tsume shouted in her mind as her blush was still on her face.

" Hello Tsume Inuzuka" Greeted Naruko with a light smile

"Nar-Naruko how may I help you?" Asked Tsume with a smile but still had her blush on her face.

" I wish to form an alliance with you Tsume-san require you're assistance about the kinship between dogs.." Said Naruko

" You want one of our dogs? you wish to form an alliance which isn't a bad idea...? what could you trade us?" The Inuzuka clan head asked looking directly at Naruko who smiled.

" I will trade you some of my runners... known as hound like Xenomorphs..." Said Naruko who got Tsume and Hana's eyebrows raised about the Runner? and the fact it's part hound?

" What are the 'runners'? asked Hana who was now interested.

An Hour later Naruko explained the two about the Runners which got them really interested in them.

" I could offer you as much as you like... if you trade me some of you're dogs... for the breeding and hand you over the runners.. once they are born alright?" Said Naruko

" Why sure I would like to see how these runners of yours do well for our clan... I approve of your treaty and alliance Naruko-chan." Said Tsume who kept her smile on the hybrid queen Tsume looks like she was about to go in heat just by looking at Naruko she couldn't ignore Naruko's exotic beauty to Tsume Naruko was almost like a Alpha to her in her own way.

Now that Naruko had her meeting with Tsume she was now going to see her friends and hang with them leaving Tsume and Hana alone.

" Man... why does the hell she turns me on..." Said Hana who was still blushing up a storm.

" _Now... Naruko is alpha material... I could see it in her... I hope she's by any chance bisexual if so... I could marry off Hana to her or Kiba? or i'll MARRY HER MYSELF!"_ Thought Tsume who was fighting her perverted urges

( With Ino, Tenten and Hinata)

The girls were in the hot springs waiting for Naruko since Naruko had sent a message to them that she was coming to see them at the hot springs

" I wonder is Naruko-chan feeling any better after her pregnancy..." Said Tenten who was sitting in the water looking at her two friends.

" I'm sure she would be fine besides she said she's on her way she was stopping by the Inuzuka compound to have a clan alliance with kiba's mother." Said Ino who was resting in the hot warm water of the hot springs.

" Naruko-chan is so beautiful do you think any of us will well you know..." Said Hinata who was blushing.

" Know what?" Asked Ino while Tenten glanced at her Hyuga friend

" Even though she's a woman and not a boy... anymore do you think any of us is starting to fall for her...?" Asked Hinata who was now cherry red while Ino's and Tenten's faces also lit red in embarrassment

" You don't mean us falling in love with her?!" Shouted Tenten who was blushing like crazy

" Well we all love her... and she's just so damn sexy... and beautiful I mean this is Naruko we're talking about here the hottest Kunoichi in Konoha now! no one can't beat her beauty not even Tsunade or any kunoichi in konoha hell not even us! boys drooling over her and send her perverted glares even the women who are jealous of her looks!" Ino said who was admitting Naruko's beauty in konoha

While the girls were talking they were unaware that a certain pink haired kunoichi was listening to their convo.

 _" Those bitches Ino-pig, Hinata and Tenten love that whore! it's almost like Naruko or Naruto is making them fall for him/her could she had placed a genjutsu on them? no... Naruko doesn't know how to do a genjutsu... but seriously WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT BITCH!"_ Shouted Sakura who was furming in thought her hatred for Naruko grew Naruko left Team 7, She took her bestfriend away from her, she confirmed she was going to kill Sasuke, Now her former best friend along with Hinata and Tenten were falling in love with her former Team mate.

Before the girls could speak they heard someone coming and it was Naruko who had her towel wrapped around her thus she took it off her revealing her naked body to her friends which caused them to nosebleed and she laughed at their antics as she joined in the hot water with them smiling greeting them and telling them about her condition.

Sakura who now heard her former team mate in the room with them she began to quietly walk away and leave the bath house leaving the 4 alone to talk.

(Back in the forest of death Hive 4 hours ago)

In the nesting grounds it has been two hours since the new facehuggers died and fell off the wolves faces and speaking of the wolves they moaned as if something was going to burst out of their stomachs which was going to happen less than 2 minutes the wolves blew apart as newborn runners got up on their shaky legs... moaning and hissing as they got on four legs and started walking off to the right area of the cave where Naruko stored her food for her children as for the Runners they looked up all 9 of them were going to the food pile and eat so that they could grow..

Naruko who just got back from seeing her friends she came to her cave to see if her runners were born yet she noticed her new facehuggers had died and the wolves were blown apart in a gory way as she turned to the new born runners who were feasting they stopped and looked at their queen causing her to smile and they walked towards her nuzzling their heads against her as she kneeled down and pet each of her new pets.

" Tonight... it's time to capture some hosts... to spawn some more xeno's..." Naruko said with a fanged grin while she was still petting her pack of runners as she fed them more food and commanded them to go rest she had to make plans for tonight to kidnap villagers for breeding her children

( Midnight Konoha)

It was dark standing on the roof stop was Naruko along with 12 shadow clones of herself she motioned her clones to go forth and kidnap any villager who was on the civilian council she wasn't going to kidnap the elders just the civilian council she ordered her clones to take them back to the forest of death in her cave to the nesting grounds as she jumped down to capture a Anbu nin in since the darkness was her ally at night she swiftly grabbed the Anbu nin in the shadows and took him away in darkness before he could scream she neck chopped him knocking him out in the process as she head back to the forest of death to her nesting grounds to have the villagers and one anbu nin bear her children.

 _To be continued_

 **AN: Sorry I took long I had to stop there because right now I'm getting a private message from someone else who likes this story of mine and I'm getting new ideas for this story and their might be a new change of plans maybe... maybe if I think about it I will involve the predators in this story in the later chapters see you guys later I will tell you more tomorrow ok. chapter 10 will have to wait since I have to think new ideas and plan new things for this story so I need you guys to wait ok once chapter ten is done which might take awhile I might try doing 5,000 words this time alright. see you later and In chap ten I will show Naruko's Xeno's maybe I will strengthen Hinata, Ino and Tenten's bond with Naruko Hinata will be the first to be turned into a Xenomorph by Naruko I suggest Hyuga bashing now that way Hinata will join Naruko's clan... I will explain more...**

 **AN: Hello dear readers of this fanfic I am just going to tell you a few things before I give this story a break while I work on my other fanfics I'm removing two of my one pieces fanfics and replace them with naruto fanfics Dawn of the Biju Xenomorph is going to have a break. However I will work on two new Naruto fanfics since I have been reading other Xover Naruto fanfics all night and reading the one's I've already been reading thinking on a new fanfic to create. And I here's a shoutout too Inferno Phoenix he/she has given me new suggestions for the story to make it more awesome which is why I am going to let this story have a break so I can think and ponder on how am I going to pull of some of Inferno Phoenix's suggestions for the story I'm still doing some of Kage Uzumaki's suggestions but I could use Inferno Phoenix idea's too to mix well with the story I promise you guys I will make this fanfic great see you guys later until chapter 10 read some of my fanfics for now I got a lot of work to do for this story.**

 **AN: Hello Fans I have come to let you know about something I wonder... are you guys familiar with a hentai that is involved with Dark elves? because if not then you are in for a surprise I am making a new Naruto Empire fic... maybe I will show a trailer of what I mean. You know the Dark Elf Queen Olga or Origa I want to see if can pull of a Naruto x Kuroinu fanfic but having Naruto as Emperor sure the dark elf queen hates Humans but she won't hate Naruto I might try uploading the fic tomorrow but right now I need a title or name for story see ya later.**

 **AN: Hello readers I bring you a new message once I finish chapter 5 on my fanfic Kitsune Emperor I will start updating chapter 10 alright I see you guys are being impatient and want to know what else happens but don't worry I haven't forgotten this fanfic seeing how much you guys love it**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is chapter 10 at last sorry for holding you guys up and know you've been waiting for me to update this story now I will do it so just sit back and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 10: Bewilderment

* * *

( Forest of Death Naruko's Hive cave)

The Hybrid queen had her clones web up the villagers and one Anbu nin on the wall covered their torso in black resin hive webbing as they were looking at her with terror and fear.

" Release us you m-monster! we are members of the civilian council release us immediately!" Shouted a Fat civilian council member looking at Naruko while she had a blank face.

" Why should I release you? after all you humans did to me... you went behind Sarutobi's back and ordered assassination attempts on me plus ruin my life making everyone hate me for what I hold..." Naruko said with venom as she motioned for her clones to bring in 12 eggs while the villagers and anbu nin looked at the eggs with horror.

" Uzumaki-san release me please! I done nothing wrong to you honest!" Pleaded the male anbu nin who still had his mask on his face while she looked at him with a brow raised

" I have no anger towards you anbu-san the reason I've captured you here is for an experiment..." She said with a mild hint of no emotion

" Experiment?" he replied looking at her as she walked up to him removing his mask off his face.

" Yes an experiment I want to see will my hypothesis prove right that if I had a face hugger to impregnate you.. you will spawn a warrior type xenomorph for me... however the villagers will spawn drones for me" She said causing the anbu nin to look at her with confusion before the villagers on the civilian council shouted

" Release us at once! you demon! we knew someday you would show off you're true colors!, we should had killed you when we had the chance when you was young and weak!" Shouted a Female villager who was also on the civilian council side as naruko turned to her with narrowed black eyes.

" Oh I'm not showing my colors at all... matter fact I bet Tsunade-sama would be pleased that I got rid of the civilian council since civilians have no business in shinobi affairs." Stated Naruko with a cold look on her face.

" Hokage-sama will see what you truly are! she will see that you are a demon!" Shouted another villager

" Tsunade-sama won't care.." Naruko said with a smile as she saw the eggs start opening making the villagers and anbu nin gasp seeing the eggs open in a X shape like opening as their eyes widened in horror seeing the scorpion like face huggers squirming their legs out the eggs.

" Release us at once!" The villagers pleaded in unison causing Naruko to give them a fanged grin much to their horror it was all too late the scorpion like face huggers jumped out their eggs and attached themselves on the villagers and anbu nin face.

" It won't be long now... pretty soon you will bear my children... I will capture more members of the civilian council and use them as hosts but I want to see will the experiment work.." Naruko said looking at the Anbu nin who's face was being smothered by the face hugger wrapping it's tail around his neck.

Naruko turned to the nesting ground seeing she had one more egg left she sighed seeing she was going have to impregnate herself again to birth more than 18 eggs so that her hive can grow stronger.

" Looks like I will need to birth more eggs.. since I formed an alliance with the Inuzuka clan and will present them the runner..." Said Naruko who rubbed her temples she turned her attention back on the hosts who are still being face raped.

" Looks like in the morning my children will come... I think I better hunt seeing they need food or..." She said before letting out a screech calling her runners as the runners appeared in speed they were all on four legs looking at their mother all 9 of them looked up waiting for her orders they were fully grown adult sized due to eating food Naruko left for them when were born

" My children it's time to hunt I want to see how good are you at hunting..." Naruko said with a grin as they looked up to her while one walked forward to her was trying to speak

 _" Yessss mother we will hunt for you~" Said a Runner using it's mind to telepathically speak to it's mother causing Naruko to look at her runners with shock._

" You can talk?" Naruko asked with shock seeing the runner before her nod.

" Well then follow me we are going hunting so that your siblings can eat and grow up..." Said Naruko who smiled as she took off out in the forest to start hunting with her runners running on all fours following their mother.

In the forest with Naruko as they stalked in the darkness that has hidden her and her runners seeing they ran up on trees while Naruko was up in the tree looking at her prey with hungry eyes she saw a huge bear by the lake drinking water she licked her lips seeing the bear she was starting to get very hungry herself as drool was hanging from her mouth.

Oh she loved the taste of raw flesh sure she still loves ramen but her xenomorph side caused her to love the taste of raw flesh and couldn't help but like it. During her time as a xenomorph she loved to eat bears, wolves, tigers and other animals in the forest of death but she also wondered what would happen if she could eat a human her own kind or former kind since she wasn't hardly human anymore she was coming to terms with her xenomorph side following her new instincts almost accepting her new life.

The bear stopped drinking water and was turning the other way going to find it's way home but wasn't aware of Naruko and her runners watching it.

The runners looked up to their mother going to say.

 _" Can we hunt that creature.. mother?~"_ Said a Runner and with a nod she motioned them to kill the bear as they all lunged at the bear surprising him as they impaled their tails to stun the bear and dragged him back to the Hive as4 other runners ran off to go hunt other animals while Naruko stood there with a smile on her face seeing how her children were learning faster than she expected while she turned around seeing another animal appear which so happens to be a big boar as it looked at Naruko with fear as for Naruko gave a fanged smile looking at the over sized pig as it took a step back almost wanting to run away Naruko knew the pig was trying to escape which wasn't going to happen so she lunged at it causing it to squeal in horror. As you could hear cries of pain and squealing from the pig as Naruko dug her claws and fangs deep into the pig's flesh and stomach feasting through it's belly tasting the fat and warm blood as you could see her savor the delectable taste she avoided the digestive track and intestines but ate the other organs.

" Mmmm... so tasty..." She moaned loving and enjoying the blood and flesh as she continued her feeding frenzy with her face covered with the blood of her prey.

5 minutes later.

She wiped her mouth wiping the remains of the boar she ate while she patted her swollen stomach with a happy smile on her face as she walked off to go get more animals for the hive so her new children can grow by the time they burst out their hosts chests.

3 minutes ago.

She caught two more bears while she had two other clones carry wolves and tigers taking them back to the cave once she made it she dropped the dead animals in a pile along with the rest of the animals her and her runners hunted though she was proud of how her runners did some good hunting she walked over to her side of the cave taking off her clothes and was going to sleep naked while she laid down going to sleep her runners came to her and all huddled close to their mother nuzzling their heads against her while she smiled petting them.

 _" We love you mother~"_ Said a Runner nuzzling it's head towards Naruko

" I love you too my children... your siblings will soon burst out their hosts" She said yawning and was closing her eyes going to sleep as the runners lowered their heads going to sleep.

Mean while in the nesting area.

The civilians and anbu nin were waking up seeing they didn't have the face huggers on their face and speaking of the face huggers they were on the ground dead, the anbu looked around in confusion wondering what happened to him and the civilian council but much to his horror he felt something about to burst though his chest.

" Arrghh! what's happening to me!" He grunted as did the civilians as they groaned more then screamed as a chest buster popped out of each of their chests screeching and jumping out their hosts slithering off to eat their food the hive left them.

( Morning)

Naruko yawned as she got up off the ground while her runners were sleep as she turned to see 12 other xenomorphs that have grown she figured the chest busters popped out of their host and was eating what she and the runners left for them while she was sleeping so with a grin on her face she stood up looking at her children.

They were all colored black 12 of them were 11 of them were drones... while the last one did look like a soldier type xenomorph.

Naruko was amazed at how her experiment turned out now she was going to have to start taking away some anbu and turn them into soldier types while the villagers could be drones.

" Welcome my children... welcome to your home come to mommy..." She said with a sweet voice as they understood her and walked to her nuzzling their heads against their mother.

( Konoha Hokage tower)

" You're kidding right? 11 members of the civilian council are missing?" Said Tsunade with a look of shock on her face while Koharu and Homura stood there telling her about the 11 members were missing as for Danzo he was quiet as his friends were explaining,

" Hokage-sama we have to send out trackers to see who kidnapped our fellow villagers." Said Homura as Koharu nodded in agreement.

" Very well I will see if I can have the Anbu investigate this and the inuzuka's.. you can go now the three of you..." She said causing them to nod and leave.

" 11 villagers who were on the civilian council are missing? were they kidnapped?" Said Shizune who listened to the whole thing.

" It seems like it.." Said Tsunade who rubbed her forehead temples.

" Who would do such a thing..?" asked Shizune

" I don't know but I hope it's not who I think it is that is responsible for kidnappings in this village..." Said Tsunade causing Shizune to widen her eyes at who the busty hokage was talking about.

" No... you don't think it was Naruko do you?" Said Shizune who looked worried.

" I don't have a clue... if she did it or not who else could have besides the civilian council hates her and I bet she is giving them a silent warning..." Said Tsunade who took a sip of sake.

" Well I know Naruko had a hard life... but I hope this xenomorph side of her doesn't change her too well..." Said a worried Shizune hoping Naruko didn't have anything to do with the kidnapping.

" Well we might as well find out ourselves... go summon Hinata, Ino and Tenten." She commanded causing Shizune to have a look of confusion on her face.

" Your not sending Sakura?" Shizune asked.

" No... I am not and it's a bad idea if I sent her with Ino, Hinata and Tenten over to the forest of death to see Naruko" Said Tsunade with a sigh, she was fully aware of Sakura's anger and hatred for Naruko she learned that sakura was still a loyal fangirl for sasuke and heard of the out burst with Ino. Tenten had told Tsunade the whole thing about Sakura's attitude towards Naruko which caused the Blonde Hokage to silently hide her anger and was going to find a punishment for her apprentice for acting this way towards her god daughter.

Shizune left to go get the three kunoichi as for Tsunade she sighed before looking at a picture of Kushina and Minato

" Oh Minato and Kushina if only you were alive to see your so- no Daughter to see what she is now.." Said Tsunade with a smile of pride

" Maybe I will give Naruko the hat and robes... but she has a lot to learn seeing the akatsuki and orochimaru are still out stirring up trouble." Said Tsunade who looked away from the picture as she turned to a picture of Naruto before being changed into a woman only for her to see the picture of Naruto to change his gender female in her Xenomorph form which caused Tsunade to blush.

 _" Damn brat and her alluring body.." WAIT did I just say that!"_ Thought Tsunade with wide eyes and a blush.. she couldn't help but admire Naruko's beauty and she wished she had a figure like that but also wondered was it wrong to think or look at her god daughter that way?

The Busty Hokage ignored the image and was now going to drink more sake plus write paper work until shizune returned with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. She also noticed the bond between the three Kunoichi's and Naruko and was proud of how Naruko was hanging with them and all which was a reason she didn't want to send sakura since she was aware of the bond Ino, Hinata and Tenten had for Naruko... since those three were Naruko's true friends.

 _To be continued_

 **AN: Here it is... sorry to disappoint you I know I promised 5,000 but I will do better in the next chapter until next time I want to see your reviews.**

 **AN: Hello readers just leaving you a message and to let you know. Now Naruko didn't kill all of the civilian council she left some alive now maybe in chapter 12 I will have her kill them all off once she nests impregnating herself and I have thought of something I'm not going to have her meet Mei yet maybe in the later chapter I will but for now Naruko is planning and plotting her goals I will have Queen Xenomorph help Naruko unlock Acid release and I maybe I will birth Kushina pretty soon and maybe I might promise some lemons... in this story just incase you guys forget Naruko will become a futanari in this story so she can impregnate her mates to spawn human hybrid xeno's which I will explain and how will the girls get turned into what naruko is. see you later until next time chapter 11 is coming.**


	11. Preview Chapter 11

**AN: Hello Readers i'm leaving you another message.** **However you might have to wait in two more weeks so i won't be able to prepare chapter 11 the computer is still being fixed I'm waiting on my aunt to have the money to have it fixed she said in two weeks or longer, but while I wait I sit and think of some good ideas for Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph and Kitsune Emperor plus reading some other fanfics until then. So for now I will try keeping my promise on updating the chapter and story, and like I promised in Kitsune emperor when the computer does get fixed I'm making 4 or 3 other Naruto fics plus I'm sure you guys would love another Naruto and Xenomorph fanfic alright so just hang in there and wait but I will leave you a preview for what will happen in chapter 11.**

 **Preview Chapter 11: Problems?**

* * *

(With Ino, Hinata and Tenten)

The Hokage Tsunade had sent The girls to meet Naruko they were on their way to finding their queen's cave which they did as they widened their eyes at the sight of what the cave looks like, The cave was full of black resin they shivered by the looks of their friend's cave as they gulped their throats once they were going to the entrance a runner appeared out of the cave hissing at them which made them scream and stepped back their eyes widened in horror at the sight of the Runner. it was on all fours hissing swaying it's tail daring the girls to make a step closer to it's mother's cave.

" My K-Kami what on earth is that?!" Shouted Tenten who had her kunai out while Hinata stepped back in fear while Ino also looked scared at the creature

" I-I don't know maybe it's Naruko's child..." Said Ino who was sweating and paling at the sight of the creature hissing

 _" Humans... what brings you here to mother's Hive?!" The Runner said telepathically using it's mind to speak which shocked the girls._

 _"_ It could ta-talk? _"_ Said Hinata who widened her eyes

" _What are you doing here to mother's Hive?!" The Runner demanded hissing at the three_

 _"_ We-We were sent by the Hokage to meet your mother... to speak to her and bring her to Tsunade-Sama.." Said Ino who was shaking and sweating looking at the Runner before her and she was talking to it.

 _" Mother is busy with our new siblings! that were born this morning you wi-" The Runner hissed but was interrupted when Naruko finally made her appearance out of the cave_

" My Child relax those are mother's friends stay your tail on them and return to the cave with your siblings." Naruko said which made the Runner obey it's mother and walked back into the cave without question as for Naruko she turned her eyes at her friends who had shocked faces.

" See what I told you they are highly protective over me, what brings you girls over here?" Asked Naruko with a proud smile while her friends got over their shock and Ino was going to answer her

" Lady Tsunade has request your presence to the Hokage tower she wants to ask you a few questions..." Answered Ino who stared at Naruko while Naruko herself frowned

" What kind of questions does the Hokage-sama want from me?" Naruko asked with a brow raised

 _" Kyuubi, Queen Xenomorph." Naruko spoke in her mindscape to her two tenants_

 **" Yes Naruko/ Yes Kit?" Said Both Queen Xenomorph and Kyuubi**

 _" You don't think Tsunade sent them to ask of me what happened to the members of the civilian council I kidnapped and used them for hosts?" Asked Naruko_

 **" It's Possible she could have sent your friends here..." Said Queen Xenomorph who hissed a little**

 _" What should I do? if she's suspicious of what I've done?" Naruko replied_

 **" Hmm... just tell her the truth I'm sure she'd understand why you did it and kidnapped them the civilian council members.. persuade her to hand over all of the civilian council members by the time you impregnate yourself again maybe you could also persuade her to hand over the Anbu guards who also made attempts of hurting you when you were young and to spawn more soldiers." Queen Xenomorph said with a light smile**

 _" Very well if Tsunade doesn't look convinced why I did it I have my ways to make her give me what I want." Naruko said with a sly smirk she knew what to do once she gets to Tsunade_

" Uh... Naruko you there?" Asked Tenten

" Oh yes I am just thinking, I will go with you just give me a sec to change and we will go." Naruko said with a smile while her friends also smiled looking at their goddess, Naruko turned away and walked into the cave swaying her ass and tail at her friends which made them have a small nosebleed and light blushes on their faces staring at her rear which they admired.

 **AN: Ok I'm cutting it here this was just a preview for what's about to happen in the next chapter I plan on making it 5,000 words long when I write it see you later maybe in two weeks I will try writing it.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello dear readers of this fanfic of mine I've got some news to tell you sadly I won't be able to prepare chapter 12 because the computer is still down but chapter 11 is here and will present it I prepared chapter 11 yesterday when I updated Kitsune Emperor so uh I am going to have Hinata, Ino and Tenten bond with Naruko might either show a lime I know I promise a lemon in this story but I will do that in chapter 13 so I might do a lime in this chapter**

Chapter 11: Bewilderment Part Two: Reasoning

* * *

(With Ino, Hinata and Tenten)

The Hokage Tsunade had sent The girls to meet Naruko they were on their way to finding their queen's cave which they did as they widened their eyes at the sight of what the cave looks like, The cave was full of black resin they shivered by the looks of their friend's cave as they gulped their throats once they were going to the entrance a runner appeared out of the cave hissing at them which made them scream and stepped back their eyes widened in horror at the sight of the Runner. it was on all fours hissing swaying it's tail daring the girls to make a step closer to it's mother's cave.

" My K-Kami what on earth is that?!" Shouted Tenten who had her kunai out while Hinata stepped back in fear while Ino also looked scared at the creature

" I-I don't know maybe it's Naruko's child..." Said Ino who was sweating and paling at the sight of the creature hissing

 _" Humans... what brings you here to mother's Hive?!" The Runner said telepathically using it's mind to speak which shocked the girls._

 _"_ It could ta-talk? _"_ Said Hinata who widened her eyes

" _What are you doing here to mother's Hive?!" The Runner demanded hissing at the three_

 _"_ We-We were sent by the Hokage to meet your mother... to speak to her and bring her to Tsunade-Sama.." Said Ino who was shaking and sweating looking at the Runner before her and she was talking to it.

 _" Mother is busy with our new siblings! that were born this morning you wi-" The Runner hissed but was interrupted when Naruko finally made her appearance out of the cave_

" My Child relax those are mother's friends stay your tail on them and return to the cave with your siblings." Naruko said which made the Runner obey it's mother and walked back into the cave without question as for Naruko she turned her eyes at her friends who had shocked faces.

" See what I told you they are highly protective over me, what brings you girls over here?" Asked Naruko with a proud smile while her friends got over their shock and Ino was going to answer her

" Lady Tsunade has request your presence to the Hokage tower she wants to ask you a few questions..." Answered Ino who stared at Naruko while Naruko herself frowned

" What kind of questions does the Hokage-sama want from me?" Naruko asked with a brow raised

 _" Kyuubi, Queen Xenomorph." Naruko spoke in her mindscape to her two tenants_

 **" Yes Naruko/ Yes Kit?" Said Both Queen Xenomorph and Kyuubi**

 _" You don't think Tsunade sent them to ask of me what happened to the members of the civilian council I kidnapped and used them for hosts?" Asked Naruko_

 **" It's Possible she could have sent your friends here..." Said Queen Xenomorph who hissed a little**

 _" What should I do? if she's suspicious of what I've done?" Naruko replied_

 **" Hmm... just tell her the truth I'm sure she'd understand why you did it and kidnapped them the civilian council members.. persuade her to hand over all of the civilian council members by the time you impregnate yourself again maybe you could also persuade her to hand over the Anbu guards who also made attempts of hurting you when you were young and to spawn more soldiers." Queen Xenomorph said with a light smile**

 _" Very well if Tsunade doesn't look convinced why I did it I have my ways to make her give me what I want." Naruko said with a sly smirk she knew what to do once she gets to Tsunade_

" Uh... Naruko you there?" Asked Tenten

" Oh yes I am just thinking, I will go with you just give me a sec to change and we will go." Naruko said with a smile while her friends also smiled looking at their goddess, Naruko turned away and walked into the cave swaying her ass and tail at her friends which made them have a small nosebleed and light blushes on their faces staring at her rear which they admired.

( Hokage Tower)

Tsunade stared at her god daughter with a calm expression while Naruko stared back at her with the same expression they both eyed one another until the silence broke.

"Naruko there's something I wanted to ask you... do you know what happened to the civilian council?" Tsunade asked looking at her with a serious expression while Naruko rose a brow

" Maybe... maybe not..." Naruko replied with a calm tone

" Are you sure? because I have a feeling you had something to do with the kidnapping.." Tsunade said in a serious tone raising a brow at the hybrid queen

" Yes I have kidnapped 11 civilian council members along with one anbu member" Naruko admitted shocking both Tsunade and Shizune they both had wide eyes at this.

" May I ask why? did you do it?" Replied Tsunade who looked nerved by this

" I did it for a reason you know the civilian council shouldn't be meddling with shinobi affairs.. especially if they are Uchiha ass kissers.." Said Naruko with her eyes hardened

" I understand you have a grudge with the civilian councils with your past life Naruko but they ar-" Tsunade said who was interrupted by a huge amount of killer intent

" Don't you dare finish that sentence! they are not my people! they deserve my wraith! ever since I was a little boy! I was always on fox hunts! chased by the villagers, chunins and jonins! ever clan members! I have been hated my whole life! all those villagers to me are BREEDING STOCK!" Naruko hissed in anger

" Naruko calm down please... I understand what you're going through but at least give the villagers a chance.." Shizune now pleaded

" Shizune... I can't you don't what it's like to be hated you're not me or Anko... I know me and her were both hated in this village and I will not be allowed to be this village's scapegoat anymore i'm not Naruto Uzumaki anymore.. Naruto was the past... right now Naruko is in his place and will continue his future..." Naruko said looking at the window as you could see a reflection of Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade and Shizune could only sigh seeing her point of view was true and they missed Naruto Uzumaki who is now Naruko Uzumaki

 _" Oh Minato if only you could see what this village has done to your child.."_ Tsunade thought with a sad look.

" Look I want all the civilian council members handed over to me in 4 weeks until I am pregnant I want _all_ of them also look through the anbu guide handover the ones who made attempts on my life as a child... tell the council they have 4 weeks to live... because i'm using them for breeding stock.." Naruko declared shocking Shizune and Tsunade,

" Nar-Naruko you can't be-" Shizune said but Naruko cut her off

" I am dead serious" The Hybrid Queen replied as she walked towards the door leaving the shocked pair

" Lady Tsunade-" Shizune said with the busty blonde raising her hand to silence

" No it's the civilian council's fault some of it is Sarutobi-sensei's fault too... he should have punished those who made attempts on Naruko's life harder but he should had also told them about Naruko's heritage her family.. now they paid price for what they've done to her" Tsunade said

" Had not they treated Naruko like trash then they should have treated her like a hero, they should have followed Minato's dying wish.." Tsunade said now sighing as Shizune looked down understanding what Naruko demanded'

Unaware to them was Jiraiya who was out side of the window who heard the whole conversation he had a look of worry on his face about what Naruko is doing

 _" Just as I feared... this Xenomorph Side of hers is changing her... I have a bad feeling about this.. like the great toad elder said about prophecy" He Said before jumping off leaving the window_

" Shizune get me Sakura Haruno I need to speak to her while it's on my mind." Tsunade said while Shizune nodded and walked off leaving the blonde kage alone while a chunin barged in with shock

" Lady Hokage we got a message from Suna! the kazekage has been kidnapped by the akatsuki!" Said a Chunin shocking Tsunade

"WHAT!?" She roared

(With Naruko and the girls)

Naruko smiled looking at her friends she was dressed in anko's attire smiling as Hinata, Ino and Tenten sat there drinking tea and eating sweets with their hybrid queen

" So Naruko those kids of yours are they safe?" Asked Ino

" No but when they see a human they tend to get hostile, they are really protective over me.. but the next time you guys come to my Hive they will come to trust you three since I trust you." Naruko stated sipping her tea

" Oh... so they will trust us? when we meet you at your cave?" Asked Tenten with Naruko nodding

" Yes they will trust you and will not harm you.." She assured

The girls smiled hearing this and sighed in relief that Naruko's xenomorphs won't attack them.

While the girls were eating they were unaware of a certain purple haired special jonin spying on them (AN: Yes this is Anko)

" Tenten can I ask you something?" Naruko asked causing the bun haired girl to blush and look at her now.

" W-Why sure.. ask me anything?" She replied

" You have a weapon's shop right?" Naruko asked with Tenten nodding

" Good I was wondering do you have any weapons that have acid..." Said Naruko

" Well I have a sword that is something like that in the shop why?" She asked

" Because I want to wield a weapon I can't always rely on my tail in combat I was wondering if you had a weapon like I requested.." She said

" Maybe when I have the time I will give it to you Naruko-chan." Tenten said with a smile

" Aww your such a sweetheart Ten-chan" The hybrid queen walked over and hugged tenten only for Naruko's breasts to suffocate the bun haired girl while Ino and Hinata had jealousy glares at Tenten who was blushing like Hinata

Naruko broke the hug as she turned towards the other two and noticed their jealousy looks she walked to them and hugged them too with them now blushing and had happy faces

Before they could say anything a chunin appeared by them while Naruko turned him

" State your business here?" She asked

" Naruko Uzumaki Hokage-sama has request you to come to her office" The chunin said with the girls raising brows

" She has called for me?" Naruko replied with him nodding

" Very well girls lets go I want to see what she has summoned me for now" Naruko wondered as the girls followed her

To Be continued

 **AN: Ok I'm cutting it here I got it done chapter 12 won't come till Christmas day cause I'm buying my own computer enjoy it see you on X-mas day**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello readers just like I said in chapter 9 of kitsune emperor about the good news and bad news so I wanted to do this chapter though it will be short so enjoy it**

Chapter 12: Bewilderment part 3: A Mission to Suna

* * *

( Naruko's Hive Cave)

Naruko was packing her equipment up since she was told the Akatsuki had kidnapped Gaara though the hybrid queen was pissed and was not happy she feared this would happen and she was in a rush she was assigned to a team for the mission though she requested Tenten to come with her while Ino and Hinata had to stay here but Naruko also requested to have her kids to come with her. Which Tsunade didn't like the idea of Naruko's kids in the mission but Naruko promised they wouldn't do harm since they only listen to Naruko alone now the retrieval team was Team Gai, Team 7 with Yamato as their leader taking kakashi's place since he was still in the hospital Naruko didn't want Sakura for the mission but Tsunade stated that Sakura is needed since she is a medic trained by Tsunade herself as much as Naruko hated to admit Tsunade did have a point since team gai and herself wasn't good with healing or knowledge of being a medic nin so she had to accept Sakura on the team and mission this once but if Sakura does anything stupid towards Naruko, The Hybrid Queen will beat her an inch of her life like she's done to Kakashi and Tsunade didn't want that but she couldn't blame Naruko for hating Sakura and Kakashi for their past actions and Tsunade will have a long talk with her apprentice

" Listen up my dear children mommy is in need on a very important mission to save a friend I want you to behave and don't go into the village while i'm away, I need four drones to come with me on this mission and two runners" Naruko said looking at her soldier type Xenomorph as the 4 drones and two runners stood beside Naruko while the rest stayed in the cave

" You, you're in charge of the Hive I want you to guard this cave and protect your sisters while i'm away" She said towards the soldier type Xenomorph

 _" Yes mother... me and sisters will guard the Hive" Said the Xenomorph soldier_

" Good the rest lets go we got a mission to do" She commanded as she leaped up in the trees as her squad followed her leaving the Hive cave.

Naruko checked her equipment's for what was needed for the mission she looked in her storage seal and she see's her xenomorph egg she has and wondered what was she going to do with it she wanted to know what would happen if an akatsuki member would spawn her a new breed of xenomorph considering that the akatsuki might have special bloodlines that since they all are S-Ranked criminals but she was going to find out sooner or later to see if her experiment would work but who would be worthy to spawn a new xenomorph with bloodlines since after all her children have the Nine tails chakra and they haven't used the chakra yet she might train them control of the chakra.

( Village Gate)

" I get to be on a mission with Naruko-chan!" Exclaimed Tenten who was happy

Naruko had made her appearance with her small pack of xeno's which shocked the group except Tenten she already met them

" What the hell are those things with you!?" Screamed Sakura making everyone's ears cringe from her screaming

" Those "things" you call are my children I need them for this mission" Naruko said a cold tone making everyone have chills down their spines

" Naruko-san are sure Hokage-sama would approve of you letting your uh... kids come in this mission?" Asked Yamato while the Hybrid Queen turned to him

" She allowed them to come is everyone ready?" Replied Naruko while Team Gai and Team 7 nodded

" Then lets get going Gaara needs me I have to save him before the akatsuki finish their job!" Said Naruko who ran out he gate in such speed as her xeno's followed their mother while both teams followed the Hybrid Queen hoping to catch up with her

 _" Hang in there Gaara i'm coming."_ She said in thought still running

 _To be continued_

 **AN: That's a rap sorry for making it short maybe in next chapter i'll make it around 2,000 words please review**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello readers here is chapter 13 hope you enjoy it I don't have much to say but to the reviewer. who suggested to use Hidan to spawn soldier type Xeno's and have Naruko keep using him on and on to do it thank you you've just given me an one million dollar idea and I'm going to do it but not in this chapter**

Chapter 13: Bewilderment part 4: Shocking Truth and incoming threat

* * *

 _Previously on Dawn of the bijuu xenomorph_

 _" Hang in there Gaara i'm coming."_ She said in thought still running

 _To be continued_

* * *

(Council Chamber Konoha)

Tsunade had asked the anbu to gather both the Shinobi and Civilian council for a meeting which they did and even the jonin's including kakashi who was in a wheel chair was attended since Tsunade also asked for him to come plus some Anbu who were ranked captains were there.

" May I ask why have you summoned us Hokage-sama?" Asked Mebuki Haruno who looked at her leader

" I have summoned you all here for a very important news that I will tell, but before that I want to ask you all a question." Tsunade said in a serious tone causing everyone to tense and look at her with brows raised.

" Do you all have anything against Naruko Uzumaki formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki who is now an alien?" The blonde Hokage asked looking at both councils who were having mixed reactions Tsume was going to answer

" Why no Hokage-sama me or my clan have nothing against the pup who is now a alpha of her own clan." Said Tsume with a light blush on her face at the thought of the Hybrid Queen

" I have nothing against her Hokage-sama since my daughter seems to like her and admire her." Said Inoichi who noticed his daughter's change around Naruko.

" I have nothing against her but my clan elders do.. Hokage-sama" Said Hiashi Hyuuga causing Tsunade to frown a bit

" But to the very least my daughter seems to take her training seriously and has bested her sister in a match which leaves me to believe Naruko-san has something to do with this and i'm ok with it" He continued as many other clan heads saying they had nothing against Naruko.

" If I may ask Hokage-sama why ask us that question?" Said Shinbi

" Because what i'm going to say is SS-ranked secret you happen to know what happened to the missing civilian council members?" She asked causing them to look confused

" What happened did you find them?" Asked Koharu

" I'm afraid not but I know what happened to them, and lets just say Uzumaki Naruko has given you a silent warning." Tsunade said making everyone tense

" What kind of warning?" Asked Danzo with a look of interest

" She was the one who kidnapped the missing civilian council members and anbu member." She said causing everyone in this room to have shocked reactions and uproared

" SHE DID WHAT! DID SHE KILL THEM!" Yelled Homura who paled

" Let me explain it in a way of how and why... because a few days ago she was pregnant and gave birth she needed hosts to spawn her children" She said simply

" HOW DARE THAT DEMON DO THIS TO US!" shouted a random council member

" SHE TURNED OUR PEOPLE INTO MONSTERS WE SHOULD HAD KILLED HER WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE" Said a fat merchant

" That bitch how could she do this! aren't we her people!?" Said Mebuki Haruno with venom while Tsunade had enough she flared her killer intent and slammed her fist on the table

" SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU MORONS, NO WONDER SHE WANTS ME TO HAND OVER ALL OF YOU TO HER EXCEPT THE CLAN HEADS" Tsunade roared causing everyone to widen their eyes In horror and shock even Danzo widened his eye

" W-What?!" Replied Mebuki

" Naruko has demanded to turn in all of you to her in four weeks once she's pregnant again she wants the civilian council to be disbanded I want it disbanded to and since I am Hokage only the shinobi council are the true council" Tsunade said in a sharp tone

" Hokage-sama you wouldn't hand us over to her would you?!" yelled a female council member

" Oh yes I am, not only you all had a hand in making her life hell in her younger days but some of the Anbu have to which are kakashi's squad" She said making the Grey haired jonin widen his eye and paled a bit even the anbu shuddered and paled

" I have gone over anbu reports of watching Naruko as a child and some of the doctors at the hospital who didn't heal her properly and made some attempts to kill her when she was a boy." She said making the Anbu in kakashi's squad have lumps in their throats.

" P-Please Hokage-sama please don't hand us over to that Demon!" Pleaded a Anbu male causing Tsunade to narrow her eyes at the man

" You all brought this to yourselves had you not treated her this way then your fates wouldn't be in her hands." She replied in a dark tone

" You can't let this happen Tsunade we need the civilian council and have her locked her for her crimes!" Koharu yelled while Danzo stayed silent

" I can't it's out of my hands now this is their fault, Minato would have been very disappointed in what they did to his child." She said making everyone gasp in horror

" N-Naruko is .. is.. the daughter of the Yondaime!" asked Mebuki with fear

" Yes and you all had one job to do but fucked it up, he wanted Naruko to be seen as a Hero when she was a boy but did you follow that wish? NO! of course you didn't" Tsunade answered making everyone shiver and pale remembering their actions towards Naruko as a child

" I place all of the civilian council under arrest and kakashi's anbu squad too, put them all in cells until Naruko is pregnant they will be handed over to her take them away Neko." Tsunade said as Neko nodded her and her squad cuffed and grabbed those who were kakashi's anbu squad and civilian council while Mebuki had tears in her eyes being cuffed and pulled away

" Ho-Hokage-sama please release me you can't do this! what about Sakura! she needs me!" Screamed Mebuki crying her eyes out

" Your daughter will be fine without you seeing how she can take care of herself now and when she gets back from her mission I will inform her of your fate, Take them away Neko this meeting is over." Declared Tsunade with both groups pleading and crying as they were being taken away with the clan heads leaving and elders who were shocked of what was said in the meeting

 _" Well no more of the civilian council... they are now going to prison along with kakashi's anbu squad... I need a drink i hope i'm doing the right thing" She said she was getting ready to leave till jiraiya came in and walked towards her_

" What's wrong jiraiya why are you here?" She asked

" Tsunade there's something you need to look into its about Naruko,," He said causing her to widen her eyes slightly

" What about her?" She asked

" It involves the prophecy with her she will change a twist in the future." He said in a serious tone

( Elsewhere in Space)

In Space on a distant planet with a jungle like village consisting masked warriors and unmasked warriors who looked reptilian and had mandibles plus dreadlocks for hair armed with spears, shoulder phase cannons and wrist blades while a group of the said masked warriors were on their way to meet their elder the group had 5 males and 3 females who just returned from hunting. While the leader of the group was a Female she was unmasked holding a jagged sword and holding a xenomorph head as she walked towards the guards and let them in to see the elder

" I see you have returned..." Said the Elder who was a male sitting on his throne wearing his armor and cape (AN: The Elder from the first movie)

" Yes we have milord we been hunting another Hive area and destroyed it.." She said bowing to him

" Very good Ventress I am pleased with how you and your perfect squad have took on an army of those Xenomorph soldiers have you found the Queen?" He replied

" No.. milord she has escaped but in time we managed to wound her and destroy her nest..." Ventress said ( AN: Not Ventress from star wars I wanted to use that name for my predator OC)

" Excellent maybe in two more days I will let you finish your hunt for the queen." He said having a calm look

" Has my brother returned from his mission? I heard he has stolen and captured some more of those Xenomorphs" she asked

" No he hasn't returned I has been almost a month" The Elder said

" I hope nothing bad happened to him... it-" Ventress said but was cut off as another Yaujta walked in wearing a mask bowing to the elder

" Milord I have located Rancor's ship" Said the warrior causing both Ventress and the Elder to widen their eyes and looked towards him

" Report." The Elder said

" Rancor's ship has crash landed to the home world of the humans..." The masked warrior replied making every Yaujta in the room widen their eyes in shock the ship landed to where?

" Repeat that again... Praxis..." The Elder said with narrowed eyes

" The ship crash landed to the home world of the humans I think his ship is still intact..." Praxis said

" If it's intact that could mean..." The Elder said then Ventress finished

" The humans found it... or they didn't if they did... oh no... his ship had Xenomorph eggs and rogue xenomorphs contained on that ship!" She realized widening her eyes.

" This is bad... the humans have no idea what their messing with." The Elder said

" Elder-sama you must let me and my squad go to planet earth and kill the xenomorphs before they spawn and create a hive on planet earth we can't let those creatures infest earth" She stated with him thinking it over before agreeing

" Very well Ventress do what needs to be done make sure all of them die... and retrieve what was left of your brother and his crew if they are somewhat alive..." He said with her nodding

" I promise milord it will be done me and my squad will handle this without trouble I hope my brother is somewhat alive..." She said turning to her crew

"Prepare the ship we leave now set a course to planet earth." She said to a masked Yaujta male who nodded and walked off

" Yola get us extra weapons, we are not sure how many Xeno's are their on earth but gather what we need" Ventress said to the huntress who nodded and walked off

 _" Please brother be alive cause if not I will avenge you" Ventress thought activating her wristblades_

 _to be continued_

 **AN: Here you go the next chapter will arrive on Christmas day along with Kitsune Emperor I hope you enjoyed the chapter now I will show naruko in the next chapter reason why I didn't show her in this chapter was to show the council's reaction and the Predators I'm sure you'd be please to see them go toe to toe with Naruko see you guys on Christmas day**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello readers not going to say much in this chapter just going to show the gaara retrieval mission and death of both akatsuki members and show team 9 and team 7's reaction around Naruko's kids plus Naruko herself so enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 14 Bewilderment Part 5: The Hunt of the Akatsuki and Rescue mission for Gaara

* * *

(With Naruko)

A day it has been with Naruko and her kids alongside team 7 and 9 to head out to Suna in order to go and save Gaara from the akatsuki right now our hybrid queen is now setting up camp with her former team and team 9 while she commanded her kids to go hunt and bring food to her and the team though both teams watched and observed how Naruko was interacting with her xenomorph kids they are halfway there to Suna camping.

" Wow Naruko-san's flames of youth burn brightly sending those black youthful uh creatures to bring us food!" Exclaimed Guy doing a nice guy pose while Lee agreed with his master, Yamato had a impressed look watching this, Sai had been watching with a fake smile as he secretly thought of giving Info to Danzo about Naruko's kids, Tenten had a small smile since Naruko did told her that someday they will come to trust her along side Hinata and Ino. Neji had a impassive face looking at Naruko's children and had a hidden look of jealousy on his face seeing how Tenten loves Naruko, Sakura was scowling at them having a horrified look on her face seeing them had not Naruko sent her a death glare.

" _Mother we've brought enough food for you and the humans..."_ Said a Xenomorph Drone shocking almost everyone with the exception of Tenten she already knew the xeno's could speak telepathically using their minds to speak but this caught others off guard

" Good my child now you and your sisters may hunt for yourselves while mommy eat her food." She replied with a smile with the xenomorph now nodding its head walking off to tell its sisters that they may go hunt and eat. With Naruko turning her attention at both teams.

" What?" She asked looking at their looks

" Do you really call those things children?" Asked Sakura with a scowl with Naruko releasing a little killer intent

 _" How the hell did she give birth to them?" Wondered Sakura_

" You better watch your damn tongue now Sakura, your lucky that I don't rip you apart on this mission since you are needed for this mission to be the med nin" Hissed Naruko that made both teams have a shiver down their spine

" I-I-I'm not scared of you! yo-you freak! I could careless if you have clan head position as long as I am the Hokage's apprentice I hold a rank better than you!" Sakura yelled with a smug look

" I wouldn't be so sure Sakura" Growled Tenten causing the pink haired kunoichi to turn to her with a frown

" What the hell do you mean?" She replied

" Because Tsunade-sama is very displeased with how your acting towards Naruko" Said Tenten causing everyone to have wide eyes except Naruko she excepted this to happen

 _" Wh-What!? Tsunade-sama is displeased with me!? No this has to be a mistake!"_ Sakura thought with horror

" Given how your being a bitch towards Naruko, I told Tsunade-sama everything about your outburst with Ino including your attitude towards Naruko" Said Tenten with venom glaring at Sakura who glared back

" YOU BITCH! YOU DID WHAT!?" screeched Sakura who walked forward towards Tenten about to punch her, Yamato was about to use his wood to subdue her had not Naruko's tail wrapped around Sakura's neck gripping it tight making the pink haired woman choke and gag looking at her former team mate with Naruko returning her a look that could burn through your skull. Yamato, Guy, Neji and Lee stood there frozen Lee was about to help Sakura had not Tenten stood in his way shaking her head at him.

" Lets get a few things straight right now Haruno... because right now I want to kill you or give you a beating much worse to what I did to Hatake as much as I want to I can't because your needed for this mission BUT if you ever and I mean if you _EVER_ insult or call my dear Tenten a bitch or try harming her I promise you I will not only have Tsunade revoke your rights as apprentice to her but she will also REVOKE your kunoichi registration! making you a civilian and no longer a ninja!" Said Naruko with a cold tone that made everyone pale Sakura was close to pissing herself.

" Naruko please put her down..." Pleaded Yamato who stepped forward but was intervened by Naruko's Runners who hissed at him daring them to step close to their mother.

" Don't bother..." She warned him while both runners stood in his path growling at him and hissing, Guy, Lee and Neji felt pity for Sakura and wanted to save her but Tenten sent them a glare as if she was telling them 'Don't help her she deserves this' kind of look.

" Now Sakura lets make this easy shall we? i'm giving you one warning because if you fuck it up I will kill _you_ we can do this mission without your help I will speak to Tsunade personally about this.. understand?" Naruko in a chilly voice that promised death will happen and the stricken Haruno nodded frantically

" Good now get the fuck out my sight bitch." Naruko spat tossing the haruno hard on the ground near Yamato.

" Lets go children..." She said walking away from the shell shocked group with her two runners following her.

" Sakura are you alright..?" Asked Yamato who stood near her

" I am... fine..." She coughed before adjusting herself as she began walking away with Sai looking with a blank face

" Why did you stop us Tenten?" Asked Neji while she frowned

" You all know damn well Sakura needed it, she needed to be put in her place it was for her own good" She said with anger on her face

" But what Naruko did was unyouthful I understand Sakura-chan can be sometimes mean but Naruko was being a little harsh" Said Lee in a soft voice

" A little Harsh you say Lee?, Sakura attempted to punch me, she has been training under Tsunade-sama had Naruko not intervened I would had been badly wounded and Sakura would get in trouble for assault on a fellow konoha kunoichi." Tenten shot back with Yamato, Guy and Sai agreeing

" Tenten are you really attached to Naruko..." Asked Neji who looked at her while she looked back.

" That's none of your business... Neji leave me alone i'm not in the mood so is Naruko..." Tenten said now going in her tent with everybody sighing and began to head off to bed since Naruko might be on watch or her kids will be

Naruko was walking off in the forest with her two runners guarding her while the drones were in the shadows guarding her too.

Naruko stopped and felt something in her stomach rubbing it, no she couldn't be pregnant so soon three weeks haven't came by yet she wondered if she could speak to her tenants but she felt pain go through her head as she screeched as she touched her forehead all her kids all run to her side looking at her with worry.

She grasped her head in pain she was getting visions... visions of herself but she couldn't see herself in the vision for some reason she saw a pyramid in her vision and fighting masked yaujta's Queen Xenomorph had told her about and alongside them she fought other shinobi nations, in her vision she conquered Fire Country and Konoha now she plotted conquering other nations turning the eastern elemental nations into her empire. Another vision came to her head and this vision she saw a massive sized Kyuubi-Xenomorph Hybrid with nine tails ( AN: nine xenomorph tails to be exact) She couldn't understand why was she having these visions her only thought was did this have to do with the future?.

 _" Mother? are you ok?" Asked a Drone Xenomorph_

" I am fine children lets head back to the camp and guard for the night.." She said now turning back with them following her

Hours later

It was morning Naruko and her retrieval squad were now back on the road heading out to Suna

( With Naruko to Suna)

The Retrieval squad were at the gate of the village until as they told he guard that they are the retrieval team for Gaara some of the guards looked at Naruko with blushes on their faces and let her pass to see Temari while the xenomorphs stayed outside the village undetected to await Naruko's commands.

Speaking of the Suna jonin she looked pretty shocked seeing Naruko's new look and was blushing, she wasn't the only one, who thought Naruko was exotic.

" Temari it's been awhile please tell us what happened and describe the akatsuki members." Naruko asked

" I have not faced any akatsuki members only kankuro has he can tell you.." She said leading the squad to the suna hospital.

" So tell us what happened Kankuro..." Demanded Naruko whle the boy looked at her with wide eyes he could had swore she looked familiar he was looking directly at those whisker marks and knew Naruto had them.

" Who are you?" He asked

" I am Naruko Uzumaki formerly Naruto Uzumaki" She replied shocking both Kankuro and Temari

" W-Wait a second yo-you're the same Naruto from the chunin exams! three years ago!?" He said with disbelief and a blush on his face with her nodding confirming it

" Look I can tell you all about my change later let get back on topic what did you witness?" She asked with seriousness in her tone with Sakura healing him.

An hour later kankuro has been telling Naruko and the retrieval squad everything he witnessed how Gaara protected the village with his sand from Deidara's clay bombs with Gaara losing the battle to the Blonde bomber, while Kankuro himself pursued the missing nins to get Gaara back only him to be defeated by Sasori of the red sands and he was defeated by the hunch back akatsuki member while Naruko nodded her head taking all of this in she was dealing with a crazed bomber and a puppet master.

" So... we are dealing with Deidara from Iwa and Sasori..." She said making both the suna siblings nod

" Hmmmm" she turned away now heading towards the door

" Na-Naruko where are you going?" Asked Tenten

" I am going to hunt those akatsuki members." She said in a deadly tone shocking everyone

" Naruko wait you can't take on two S-ranked missing nin's by yourself!" Said Yamato making her stop.

" You watch and see if I don't cause i'll rip those bastards to pieces they don't even know my current condition or appearance... Don't get in my way... this is something I have to do alone I will call you when I need help." She said now walking away leaving everyone shocked at what she said

 _" Children"_ She said telepathically with her mind

 _" Yes Mother? They all replied_

 _" Have any of you tracked the scents of Gaara and the akatsuki members?" She asked_

 _" Yes Mother we found their scent what are your commands?" Said a Runner_

 _" Meet me at the village gate we are going to find Gaara and kill those two akatsuki members" She said making them screech while Naruko left the hospital now heading towards the gates to meet her pack and run off for the search of Gaara_ _._

" Lead the way." She said with two Runners now running on all fours heading to the direction where the akatsuki took gaara with Naruko and the Drones follow along

( With Deidara and Sasori)

The Two Akatsuki members were flying on Deidara's giant clay bird heading for a cave to do the extraction of taking away the One tailed sand raccoon Shukaku.

" Un Catching the jinchuurki was a piece of cake was it Sasori-san!" Said Deidara landing his clay bird down while he hopped down with holding Gaara with Sasori following him behind

" Lets just get this extraction over with..." The hunchback replied with a grunt

Unaware to the two missing nins they were being followed by Naruko who was in the trees watching them with a scowl while her kids were in the trees with her.

 _" What you want us to do mother?" Asked a Drone Xenomorph_

" Follow my plan here's how we're going to do this they are heading to a nearby cave... to preform the extraction I want all of you to surprise thm if they try to escape I will handle both of them myself..." She said with Narrowed eyes

" Until then wait till I give the signal... I might capture one of them alive... and use them to breed this egg I have in my storage so you all hide and wait for my signal." She said as they hissed softly while she jumped in another tree branch to follow the pair.

The Two entered in a cave going to preform the extraction while Naruko went into an alternate way in the cave to catch them off guard.

With the cave entrance closed they laid Gaara down about to prepare that was until they heard a Hiss

" What the hell was that?" Said Deidara with Sasori looking unfazed

I am not sure and it didn't sound human..." He replied

" Un come out whoever the hell you are!" He shouted

" My... My... you both are in a world of trouble" Said a cold voice that sent shivers down their spines and they turned to the source and saw Naruko above them

'What the fuck are you!?" Deidara said

" I am your worst nightmare..." Naruko said in a deadly voice now lunging at them screeching while they both got In stances to prepare against her

 _To Be continued_

 **AN: Ok i'm cutting it I will show the fight in next chapter or not but what will become of both Deidara and Sasori? will they survive? or fall prey to Naruko..? find out in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello dear readers here is chapter 15 now I will show the death of both Sasori and Deidara plus with him being used to breed a new xenomorph I've promised enjoy the chapter not going to say much though.**

Chapter 15: Bewilderment: Prey of the Apex Predator

* * *

In the cave of where Deidara and Sasori was going to contact their leader that they captured Gaara only to be stopped by Naruko, who they are really having a hard time to fight, oh yes they were both struggling against the Hybrid Queen, Sasori tried stabbing her with his scorpion like tail with Naruko using her own tail against his and destroyed it with her tail plus extended her claws out as you could hear slashes, ripping noises and explosions due to Deidara using his clay bombs to blow her away to kingdom come which she avoided the bombs.

Sasori brought the puppet of the 3rd Kazekage to deal with Naruko, with Deidara reaching in his bag to get more clay and make some spider like clay bombs with his mouth like hands which were a little freaky to Naruko though she crept in the darkness of the cave planning a attack seeing this two wasn't going to hold back.

" Shadow clone Jutsu..." She whispered making 9 copies of herself as they huddled up discussing a new plan to throw both Deidara and Sasori off guard they nodded and crept in the shadows going to attack them while the real Naruko went into her storage seal bringing out an Xenomorph Egg the very last one she had from her nest with her clones now attacking the pair of S-ranked Nins she began to use her mind link through her clones.

 _" Keep Sasori busy leave Deidara to me..."_ Naruko said with her clones replying 'Ok' as they focused on Sasori Naruko put the egg down going to lure the blonde bomber into a trap.

" Come on out you bitch! stop hiding in the shadows and get blown away by my art!" Taunted Deidara since he was distant from Sasori Naruko planned on separating them so she could use this to her advantage to get a face hugger on Deidara

" Be careful on what you wish for because you might get your wish." She said now appearing out the shadows

" Eat clay bitch!" He tossed clay beetles and more spiders at her as she eyed them and went through hand signs

" Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" She blasted a huge gust of wind at him along side his bombs throwing them away and explode while the wind sent Deidara into wall with a Beetle clay bomb near him going to explode.

Naruko stepped forward with the smoke from the explosion still around which died down revealing Deidara on the ground burned and wounded from the explosion his whole Akatsuki cloak was destroyed and his bag of clay was still intact which was only 5 feet from the blonde bomber he tried to reach for them and make some bombs but Naruko grabbed the bag before he did and tossed it away.

"What the Hell are you!?" He cursed looking at her with hate while she in return smiled.

" You mean to tell me you don't know? why don't you take a closer look at my face and see for yourself." She said with him looking directly at her and his eyes widened by the look on her face he saw whisker marks on her cheeks except they was darker and looked feral.

" Y-You! you-your th-the Kyuubi Jinchuurki!" He said in shock while she smirked nodding

" Took you long enough to realize who I am" She commented stepping forward as Deidara tried to get up but was pushed back on the ground by Naruko's foot making him cringe in pain as she stepped on his chest harder you could hear bones creaking.

" Let go of me you bitch!" He spat with blood leaking from his mouth

" Oh your not going anywhere because you are about to die pretty soon" She said with venom

" Then what are you waiting for!? Kill me!?" He yelled causing her to smile more

" Kill you? no not yet I have something special for you." She said with a cruel smile before screeching with Deidara cringing covering his ears.

The screech summoned 4 Drones and two Runners surrounding him as he looked up at them in fear

" What the hell are these things!" He yelled

" They are my children" She said with a evil grin turning to two Drones

" Break his arms" She commanded which they did making the blonde bomber scream in pain both is arms were pulled out of sockets

" Now that your arms are useless you are doomed." She said with him sneering at you

" You bitch! Sasori-san will get you and if he doesn't then the rest of Akatsuki will!" He taunted causing her to chuckle darkly

" That pathetic doll? he is struggling against my clones even with his puppet skills he is no match for me, and as for the rest of the Akatsuki? they will all share the same fate as you are given this is payback for hunting down my jinchuurki kind and harming my close friend Gaara." She said darkly with a scorpion like face hugger appearing on her shoulder it hatched out of it's egg when awhile when Naruko was fighting Deidara, Speaking of the blonde bomber he turned his eyes on the creature that was on his shoulder before he could say anything else the face hugger leaped off of Naruko's shoulder attaching itself on the blonde bomber's face wrapping its tail around his neck.

" Now with him down I will go deal with the puppet..." She said walking to the direction of where Sasori was at.

Sasori looked battered and tired this was the first time in his life he was having trouble and being pushed this far he wasn't aware of Deidara's fate and hoping the blonde bomber would assist him.

Before he could muster out another puppet out 3 Drone Xenomorphs came out of no where surprising him while the clones speared their tails through him and the Xenomorph drones opening their mouths piercing the puppet master with their tongues, He was overpowered and couldn't defend himself the Drones and Naruko's clones ripped him apart they were stabbing him with their tails around his stomach, legs, arms and back even their tongues stabbed him where his limbs were disabling him, The former red haird missing nin collapsed falling on the ground unable to do anything.

" That's enough..." Said Naruko with her clones disappearing in a puff of smoke and the drones stepped away letting their mother come to the fallen puppet master

" So the rumors you are a doll after all.. what a pity..." She said

" So... you've beaten Deidara..." He rasped out with her nodding

" Now you are all what's left any last words before you die?" Naruko said forming a Rasengan in her hand

" Yes... I have a spy in the hidden sound village I am suppose to meet Orochimaru in a few weeks..." He said with her looking at him with a raised eye brow

" And your telling me this why?" She replied as he looked at her with a smile.

" Because I at some point wanted to kill Orochimaru and I think you are the one to kill him..." He said

" Oh don't worry because the snake is going to die next on my list thank you for telling me." She said before slamming the rasengan through his head blowing his head completely off Before walking over to where Gaara was as she checked his pulse seeing he's still alive and commanded two drones to come over

" Return his body back to Suna tell them I said the mission was a success and both members of the akatsuki are dead and if they don't believe me take what was left of Sasori to confirm it I will bring Deidara's body to them later..." She said with the drone nodding and picking Gaara up in bridal style While the other Drone picked up of what remained of Sasori as the two ran out the cave heading for Suna.

" The rest of you go get me and yourself some food i'm quite hungry after fighting those two." She said sitting on a boulder

 _" Yes Mother" The Runner said with the other xeno's leaving the cave to hunt leaving Naruko alone along wiith Deidara's body who still had a face hugger on his face._

Naruko sighed before closing her eyes.

" I know your there stop hiding." She said causing the stranger to appear out the ground shocked that he was detected so easily, he had a Venus fly trap mouth over him and a Akatsuki cloak on

" How!?" Zetsu asked

" I was aware of your presence the moment I killed Sasori... you must be another Akatsuki member..." She said in a bored tone

 **" So you took on both Deidara and Sasori..." Black Zetsu said with her nodding**

" Yes why? you want to fight me?" She asked hoping he would say yes

" N-No... we were here to see what as taking them so long..." Said White Zetsu making Naruko frown

" Oh well since your not here to fight me.. I want you to deliver a message to your leader and all of the Akatsuki members" She said wit a sadistic smile

 _To Be Continued_

 **That's a rap for chapter 15 I didn't have much to write so I stopped here I will bring up chapter 16 in a few days don't worry I will show the brand new xenomorph in the next chapter and everyone's reaction of Naruko beating both Deidara and Sasori see you later.**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello dear readers here I know you guys want to see this new xenomorph and What was the message the akatsuki will get from Naruko I really don't have much to say in the an but see you at the end of the chapter alright. 2k words**

Chapter 16: New Xenomorph and new plans.

* * *

{ With Naruko)

" You will tell every akatsuki member to prepare themselves because I will show no mercy towards them and they will be ripped apart by me and my Hive!" Naruko hissed at Zetsu who flinched and felt terrified by Naruko he didn't know why but it scared him as he vanished away going to report to the akatsuki.

Naruko walked over to where Deidara was with the face hugger on his face while she smiled just wondering what new Xenomorph will be spawned as she waited for her children to bring her food she couldn't wait to see this new species of Xenomorph that would be born in a hour.

 **(Naruko's Mindscape)**

 **Queen Xenomorph smiled watching how Naruko dominated those two akatsuki members oh it was like music to her ears even though she didn't have any she was quite pleased of how she was molding Naruko into her own image to take over earth, give birth to hundreds if not thousands of Xenomorphs, make the human race into breeding stock or make them submit to Xenomorphs. But there was a problem that would get in her way to prevent her from corrupting Naruko one was the kyuubi and she realized she couldn't take on the 9 tailed fox demon and expect to win but she had a evil plan on dealing with her partner she wondered was it possible for herself to have the kyuubi's chakra which was very powerful she already knew Naruko's children have the kyuubi's chakra and if Queen Xenomorph absorbed the said chakra she could be on par with the kyuubi and maybe she could make the fox submit to her. She needed to deal with the fox first, then try to evolve Naruko changing her body and make her more like Queen Xenomorph she will corrupt Naruko further or... wait until Naruko willingly give in to xenomorph mental needs and instincts she knew Naruko was too far gone into what she is now soon her humanity will fade and what was the remnants of Naruto Uzumaki will be a memory.**

 **Queen Xenomorph turned to where Kyuubi was who was sleeping in her cage she grinned and walked off to where the soul of Kushina Uzumaki was being stored at since she has been looking into Naruto's memories before turned into a woman and Xenomorph even on the day of Naruto's birth of the sealing process of the kyuubi that both parents sent little of their chakra into the seal itself, she wanted Kushina's soul released she had a plan she wanted Kushina to be apart of Naruko's Hive but the only way for that to happen was Naruko would have to give birth to her own mother.**

( with the retrieval team in Suna)

Temari and Kankuro had been asking questions about Naruto's change and why was he a female plus a xenomorph but what surprised them was that Naruto or rather Naruko was an alien and the one who answered their questions was Tenten who went on and on how Naruko was beautiful while Temari on the hand had a tint of pink on her cheeks blushing about Naruko now while Sakura had an annoyed look and was holding back a scowl at the mention of her former team mate.

" When is Naruko-san coming back it's been 5 hours and still no response" Said Yamato with everyone turning to him

" It has been hours do you think she's in trouble with the akatsuki already?" Said Guy

" No I don't think so Naruko-chan is too strong to be put down by the akatsuki" Commented Tenten she had faith in her queen and somewhat lover if she was sharing Naruko with Hinata and Ino

 _"_ How do you know for sure if she survives against the Akatsuki?" Asked Neji who was also holding back a scowl it was no surprise that he knew Tenten loves Naruko and adore her, ever since Naruto changed into Naruko Tenten wouldn't spar with Neji or stick with the team he was worried that Tenten was drifting from her duties as a team member of team guy and became so interested Naruko now he wondered if fate was doing this to him he jealous of how Tenten favored Naruko and gives her more attention than she does to him to make matters worse Hinata had changed too and it made his blood boil a bit at the fact Hinata had beaten both him and Hanabi.

" I'm pretty sure Naruko can beat both Akatsuki members she is after all unpredictable and has trained under jiraiya-san" Said Tenten

" Say Tenten care to tell me more about Naruko?" sad Temari who was blushing while the bun haired girl turned to her with a smirk on her face getting shocked looks from everyone around her

 _" Not her too!"_ Thought Sakura who had scowled looking at Temari's blushing face

Before Tenten could answer a suna chunin barged in surprising everyone

" The kazekage is back! he has been saved by black creatures!" He said causing everyone to rush out the door heading towards the gates as they saw a huge crowd looking shocked at black clad creatures while Anbu and Jonin' had their weapons out incase these creatures were to do anything harmful to their kazekage Temari command them to lower their weapons down while two Xeno's looked at the retrieval squad who had looks of shock on their faces.

" Gaara!" Said Temari as the Xenomorph laid him down and stood next to it's sister with Temari and the others coming towards him checking his pulse.

" He's alive!" she said with tears of joy and happiness with many in the crowd cheering happily while Temari and Tenten looked at the Xenomorphs with smiles

" Thank you but where is Naruko?" Temari asked them while they turned to her

 _" Mother is busy at the moment she sent us to send her friend back and bring the body of Sasori of the red sands here since she has killed both him and Deidara."_ The Xenomorph said with it's mind shocking everyone that it could talk and another shock when they heard the drone say Naruko killed both Sasori and Deidara as the 2nd drone dropped what remained of Sasori himself

" _I can not believe it!" Thought Both Kankuro and Temari shocked that Naruko killed both Akatsuki members an saved their brother._

 _" Incredible!" Thought Yamato who looked impressed_

 _" Yosh! Naruko-san's flames of youth burn brightly!" Exclaimed Guy in thought while his mini me thought the same thing_

 _" I knew you could do it Naruko-chan!" Thought Tenten with a wide smile_

 _" Impossible! just impossible! she took them out as if they were nothing!" Thought Sakura while Sai had a shocked expression too_

 _" Guess I could write this in my report for Danzo-sama" He thought having a fake smile_

Yes Naruko Uzumaki had done the impossible she defeated two akatsuki members and no less killed them and saved Suna's Kazekage

Chiyo walked over to Gaara and checked his seal to see if shukaku was still sealed into gaara and to her surprise he still had shukaku so Naruko prevented them from doing the sealing

" Lets get him to the hospital he's ok but he needs to be checked" She said getting nods from everyone and the two xeno's turned to leave while Tenten stopped and watched them leave as she thought one thing

 _" They must be heading back to Naruko-chan...'_ Tenten thought while she went with the others

( Elsewhere)

 **" Deidara and Sasori failed to retrieve the One tailed Jinchuuriki and were both killed" Said Black Zetsu gaining shocks from the other akatsuki members who were projected**

" By whom?" Asked Pain who narrowed his rinnegan at Zetsu

" The Kyuubi Jinchuurki..." Said White Zetsu gaining shocks again from each akatsuki member

" Oh dear so the brat bested Deidara and Sasori it appears he has returned from his training with the toad sage." Stated Kisame

" Actually the Kyuubi Jinchuurki is a female... and is something else..." Said White Zetsu surprising everyone

" A female?" Asked Kakazu who rose a brow

" Explain Zetsu how is the kyuubi Jinchuurki a female? wasn't he a boy three years ago?" Asked Pain with the white half and black half now explaining what they witnessed.

" So that's it... so he's a she now and is some sort of monster that we have no knowledge about?" Commented Konan

" What should we do now leader-sama with Deidara and Sasori both dead and their rings are taken how are we going to do this?" Asked Itachi who looked interested about what Naruto was now and wondered what was she like.

" We will continue our hunt for the Jinchuurki since we lost the one tails I am sending Kakazu and Hidan to Kumo and capture the Nibi Jinchuurki, Itachi and Kisame will go after the Yonbi Jinchuurki." Stated Pain

" And what about the Gobi, Rokubi and Nanabi?" Asked Konan with Pain being silent a bit

" They will be captured later alongside the sanbi that is still missing, we can't get the hachibi not until we have the nibi" He said with no emotion it was clear he wasn't happy about the deaths of Deidara and Sasori plus lost their rings to seal away a biju inside the gedo statue.

" We will discuss later about the Kyuubi jinchuurki and her new appearance, now go after the jinchuurki I assigned you to capture" Pain said with everyone leaving only with Him and Konan alongside another projected figure that appeared

" I hear there has been a problem has it not?" Asked the figure with a orange spiral mask

" Yes Madara... it seems we have lost Deidara and Sasori at the hands of the Kyuubi jinchuurki alongside their rings..." Said Pain while Madara stood there silent as you could see his sharingan come to life.

" The Kyuubi Jinchuurki killed them and the one tails didn't get captured?" He asked behind his mask he formed a scowl with his two comrades nodding

" Yes it seems we underestimated the kyuubi jinchuurki we didn't think she would defeat both Sasori and Deidara" Stated Konan with Madara and Pain both scowling

" She got lucky... her luck won't last forever" Said Pain in a cold tone

" Indeed Sasori and Deidara were both careless and let their obsession for 'Art' go to their heads which brought them to their downfall but no matter we still have other jinchuurki to capture so for now lets rely on both Kakazu and Hidan to capture the Nibi and Itachi and Kisame to capture the Yonbi" Said Madara getting nods from Konan and Pain

" And what if the Kyuubi Jinchuurki gets into our way again?" Asked Konan

" She will be dealt with it seems we may need a new member to replace both Deidara and Sasori..." Said Madara

" You're not thinking of inviting Orochimaru back are you?" Asked Pain while Madara shook his head

" I am not sure if it would be wise to invite the snake back but we may need him when the time comes" Said Madara who vanished leaving the two akatsuki members to their thoughts.

( With Naruko)

Naruko and her children were feasting on animals and brought extra food for when the new chestbuster pops out of Deidara.

An hour has went by and the face hugger fell of Deidara's face as he looked around wondering what happened before he could do anything he grunted in pain feeling something getting ready to pop out of him, he widened his eyes when he saw Naruko in his view who was smiling

" Ah you're awake" She said

" You... you bitch... what have you done to me!?"" He shouted trying to get up but couldn't due to his arms useless now

" What have I done? lets just say you are going to die in a matter of five minutes because my facehugger has given you a chest buster" She said grinning at his shocked reaction

" If my arms weren't so useless i'd kill you!" He spat at her while she looked unfazed

" It's too late for you now." She said smiling while he grunted and gurgled blood coming from his mouth while his eyes went into the back of his head as he gave out a pained scream and felt his stomach bulge and moments now a serpent bursted out of his chest screeching in a gory way and slithered up to it's mother's arm

" Why hello little one I am you're mother..." She said with a smile while she motioned it to a pile of dead animals to eat as it jumped off her hand and slithered into the pile eating right now while Naruko turned towards Deidara's dead body and smelled his blood as she walked towards him and licked her lips she was started to hunger for human blood instead of animal blood maybe one taste couldn't kill her so she ripped off Deidara's left arm and was going to eat it she needed to keep his body intact since she has to bring his body to suna to prove she killed him after having one bite from his arm she widened her eyes at the taste of human flesh and blood it was delicious to her as she began eating what remained of his arm tearing off the flesh with her fangs and mouth covered in blood oh she was going to start eating humans now she got a little tired of eating animals while her and new xenomorph were eating with the rest now sleeping.

 _To be Continued_

 **AN: Ok that's a rap I will update Kitsune elf next week. Kitsune Emperor will be put on hold I hope you like the chapter see you later I don't have much to say**


	18. chapter 17

**An: Hello reader's Dawn of the Biju xenomorph is** **back i** **hope you want to see Naruko's new xenomorph** **it will be a explosive type xenomorph since it has Deidara's bloodline and can make clay bomb explosives but instead it's not going to use clay it's using Hive Resin like substance like clay bombs. So yeah that's what I explained. I hope you enjoy the chapter because it's going to be a bomb.**

Chapter 18: New Xenomorph and Arrivals of the Hunters

( In space)

Ventress and her Yaujta squad are on their way to planet Earth to locate her brother rancor and kill rogue serpents before they infest the Ooman's planet,

They now appear out of hyperspace and see planet Earth in their view.

" So this is planet Earth... never thought we would come to the world of the Ooman's" Commented Ventress

" What should we do now Mistress" Said Praxis who was now assigned to join Ventress on her mission

" Cloak the ship once we reach orbit, and tell our crew to ready their weapons and gear..." She said turning to two other Yaujta males

" Hody and Krell you two stay aboard the ship we will contact you if we need anything or to contact the elder" She said with the two nodding as she went to her quarters to gear up not knowing how many serpents would had infested the Ooman's planet, she hoped her brother was still in one piece.

She armed herself with two phase shoulder cannons, placed her jaggered dagger her in her left boot and sharpened her jaggered sword before sheathing it, she activated her right wrist blade to see if it needed sharpening but it looked pretty sharp and her wrist com to activate the bomb if she has to blow up a hive nest of the serpents but also had a net launcher she grabbed her smart disk she grabbed a pair of phase pistols. ( An: the gun they have in aliens vs predator 2 that's the weapon I'm talking about)

" Ok I'm armed and ready" She said mentally before putting on her mask with 4 scars on it and the symbol ( An: Just so you won't get confused the Mark they put on their foreheads) as she walked out her quarters and was in the hanger bay to use their pods to land on Earth.

" Are the pods ready?" She asked

" Yes Mistress Ventress the pods are ready and we are in orbit" Said a male Yaujta who was by the name of Soto.

" Is everyone ready?" She asked looking at 12 Yaujta's nodding as she motioned them to get in their pods and be prepared to launch to the location of where her brother's ship crash landed at.

( Fire country outskirts)

12 pods were coming down from the clouds though they were cloaked and hard to see as once they made impact you could hear soft hissing from the pods opening up revealing 12 masked figures who walked out all armed with weapons and armor.

" Praxis status report" Commanded Ventress with him activating his wrist com to show a holographic like signature.

" Milady we have visual contact on rancor's ship it's a few miles from here it will take us 4 hours to reach there" Stated Praxis

" Good then let's move out everybody" Said Ventress as she cloaked herself with the rest of her hunting party doing the same and following her to their location.

( Else where with Naruko)

 **In her Mindscape Queen Xenomorph tensed and hissed slightly she felt a presence where Naruko's country is, a presence she hasn't sensed in a long long time she was hoping she was wrong.**

 ** _" I sense a disturbance that our enemies have come to hunt us... I shouldn't be surprised that the hunters would come here to planet Earth and no doubt will hunt Naruko and her children. It seems I will have to evolve Naruko's genes and give her a new transformation"_ Thought Queen Xenomorph as she looked to Kyuubi who was in her cage.**

Naruko wakes up from her sleep as she rose up looking at a fully grown xenomorph

She smiled looking at the Xenomorph as it walked towards her.

 _" Mother.."_ It spoke nuzzling it's head against her while she hugged it smiling

" Yes I am your mother my dear daughter, you and your sisters are all my children" Said Naruko with a smile.

The Xenomorph was colored dull black as it raised it's hands showing her mother that it had mouths on it's hands which shocked Naruko.

 _" It worked!? this xenomorph carries Deidara's bloodline and a hint of his chakra!" Thought Naruko with a evil fanged smirk_

 _" I need to get pregnant... I need to... create more children... I also need to train them the use of the kyuubi's chakra... I must..." Thought Naruko but stopped when she heard Queen Xenomorph._

 ** _" I know your feeling Naruko... How does it feel...?" Said Queen Xenomorph smiling with Naruko not understanding what her 2nd tenant meant._**

 _" What do you mean?" She replied to her alien tenant_

 ** _" You know exactly what I mean Naruko... deep down you want to give in, into your inner xenomorph... you lust for it you want to let go of your humanity and what remains of Naruto Uzumaki... You want to dominate this Earth and claim IT!" Spoke Queen Xenomorph_**

 _Naruko looked shocked no she didn't want to go too far into what she's doing._

 _" I-I..." Naruko stammered_

 ** _" Give in Naruko give in! enslave humanity! make every human on this planet fall at your mercy! birth thousands of strong xenomorphs! make Earth the Xeno Earth! the age of the Shinobi will be over into a new Dawn!. Yes! The new Age! Dawn of the Xenomorphs!" Said Queen Xenomorph_**

 _Naruko stood there thinking of what Queen Xenomorph said as she flinched grabbed her head in pain she was having those visions again_

 _She saw herself Marching with hundreds of Xenomorphs taking over fire country and turned it into a black resin wasteland fighting every konoha Shinobi and The fire daimyo's samurai's killing them and capturing them._

 _In her next vision her and her children find a temple and fighting those hunters._

Naruko starting hissing and screeching in pain as she pulsed something was happening to her she started getting a little taller, her dorsal tubes extended as she opened her mouth extending her tongue that had a mouth ( An: Xenomorph tongue)

" _What's happening to me?" Thought Naruko feeling her hands become razor sharp black claws and her feet turned to talons._

 ** _" Your evolving, thank me later your next evolution will come soon" Smiled Queen Xenomorph._**

 ** _"I know at some point you will give in, into your true nature... don't deny it you want to give in so bad... you will fulfill your destiny Naruko" Spoke Queen Xenomorph who smiled eviliy she wasn't going to corrupt Naruko just yet she just needed to wait a little longer she knows Naruko will willingly give into Xenomorph needs and lose her humanity and what remained of Naruto Uzumaki._**

 **" And what makes you think she's gonna give in?" Said Kyuubi narrowing her red slit eyes at Queen Xenomorph who turned to the fox.**

 **" Just you wait Fox she will fulfill her destiny and there's not a thing you will do about it... Pretty soon her humanity will be forgotten and the last piece of Naruto Uzumaki that is still attached to her will fade!" Declared Queen Xenomorph** **with Naruko standing there thinking about what Queen Xenomorph said Did Naruko really want to enslave humanity? do she really want to loose her humanity and give in to her xenomorph needs? only time will tell.**

Naruko screeched calling her children telling one drone to pick up Deidara's dead body as they left the cave with Naruko having a evil smile on her face

 _" Here I come Gaara"_ Thought Naruko still smiling

To be continued

 **An: Hope you enjoyed the chapter tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**An: I hear you guys wanted another update? well guess what you got your wish enjoy it :)**

Chapter **19: Naruko and Gaara**

( In Suna hospital)

Gaara opens his eyes and notices he is in the hospital he looks around to See His siblings and konoha Shinobi.

"Gaara!" Yelled Temari as she hugged him as he looked a little shocked looking as he looked from team guy and team 7.

" How is the village?" He asked looking at his brother and sister then towards the konoha Shinobi.

" It's safe everything is fine Gaara" Answered Baki who looked at the Kazekage, with Gaara having a sigh of relief.

" And the two akatsuki?" He asked again.

" Dead" Answered Temari as He widened his eyes looking at his sister

" By who?" He wondered

" Naruko-chan did" Tenten answered with a smile.

" Naruko? did you mean Naruto? how is he?" Gaara spoke wanting to know how was his Jinchuriki friend doing.

" Gaara Naruto is a girl now" Temari said

" you can't be serious...?" He asked looking at his sister

" She is dead Serious" Kankuro said blushing at the thought of Naruko.

" Kazekage-sama! Sasori of the red sands isn't dead he's alive" Yelled a Suna jonin with everyone looking shocked he is alive they thought Naruko tore into him!

( In the village)

Sasori glared at the dead Suna Shinobi he killed as he also defeated his grandma. He ripped off his ruined akatsuki cloak revealing his puppet body with blades out.

He walked calmly heading to the hospital with Deidara gone looked like the red head puppet Master has to catch the ichibi Jinchuriki again but this time by himself,

He summoned over 100 puppets to now fight every Suna Shinobi and all that stood his way as he advanced to the hospital

" Kill them all" He commanded coldly indeed he was angry at being defeated by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki but couldn't help but felt a little fear at the thought of her.

Suddenly Team Guy, The Suna siblings including Team 7 and Gaara arrived watching the destruction the red head missing nin caused in the village.

" So you are saved by the Kyuubi jinchuriki... looks like I have to recapture you myself since my partner got himself killed..." Muttered Sasori looking impassive at the group that stood before him.

" How are you alive didn't Naruko kill you!?" Said Temari shocked at what she was seeing

" Well it seems she didn't do a very good job but no matter cause she won't save you this time ichibi Jinchuriki..." Sasori said in a cold tone as he ran forward going to attack the group including Gaara himself.

( With Naruko)

Naruko and her children made it to the Suna gate as she heard screaming and explosions going on in the village she hissed silently as she narrowed her slits at some puppets.

" Children attack the puppets... defend the Suna villagers." She commanded as her drones and runners engaged into attacking the puppets while the last Xenomorph stood behind her.

" You come with me let's test your abilities." She said with the explosive xenomorph nodding and followed it's mother.

Naruko and her bomb class xenomorph stood side by side killing every puppet that tried to attack them, Now where were they going? they were heading for Sasori.

 _" Looks like I made a mistake in destroying him... I will destroy him completely and make sure he dies..."_ Thought Naruko with little anger as her and her child kept advancing.

Baki and serveral Suna Shinobi were being flanked by Sasori's puppets as they had no choice but to fall back and gather reinforcements.

" What should we do Baki-san there are too many of them" Said a Suna Anbu standing by the jonin as he watched seeing other Suna Shinobi being killed by the puppets.

" We fall back and make sure the villagers are safe, the Kazekage is still not fully recovered, and the Konoha Shinobi and Temari and Kankuro are dealing with Sasori" Said Baki looking tense watching the puppets as 7 puppets were approaching towards Baki and his squad only for two drones to appear by them and lunge at the puppets impaling them with their tails and clawing them apart plus ripping them apart. Baki and his squad looked shocked looking at the black creatures brutally killed the group of puppets.

" What the hell are those things!" Shouted a Suna Chunin who looked scared.

" We should attac-" Said a Suna Jonin but Baki raised his hand shaking his head.

" No... I believe they are our reinforcements and allies... let's not attack them..." Warned Baki as his eyes widened in fear looking at the drones run off to kill more puppets.

( With Sasori and Konoha/ Suna)

" Is that really all of you got? I'm not impressed" Said Sasori looking at the defeated Kankuro and Temari then turned his eyes towards Sai, Sakura and Lee who are on the ground. only Guy, Yamato Neji and Tenten remained fighting the red head puppet.

" This guy is too strong... not even my weapons can hurt him..." Said Tenten with Neji in his gentle fist stance

" Now... we can do this the easy way... or the hard way... just give me the ichibi Jinchuriki and you're lives will be spared" Said Sasori looking at the ones who are still standing.

" How about the Third option I kill you" Said A cold voice

Sasori felt a chill run down his spine when he heard that voice he instantly froze while turning his head slightly at the source as his eyes widened now who did he see?

It was Naruko Uzumaki and her Xenomorph glaring at him

" Naruko-chan!" Said Tenten with hope in her eyes.

Now everyone was relieved that Naruko had came.

" It's you..." Sasori said with his attention on her now

" So... you are alive after all looks like I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart and make sure that you stay dead" Hissed Naruko with her Xenomorph hissing at him too.

" In that case... I will capture you instead, I'm sure Itachi and Kisame won't mind if I caught you" Said Sasori with Naruko growling

 _" You will not hurt my mommy!"_ screeched Bomb Xenomorph as it reached into it's poach holding Hive Resin while turning its hands had mouths on them which Disturbed everyone Except Gaara and Sasori as their eyes widened at what the creature had on it's hands.

 _" No... it can't be possible!? just No way!"_ Thought Sasori who looked shocked

 _" That... creature... it has that blonde akatsuki member's bloodline?"_ Gaara Thought

 _" Allow me to show you my own version Art! I will use this Art to protect mommy!"_ Screeched the Bomb Xenomorph as it tossed Resin made Xeno serpents at the red head who looked in shock avoiding the explosives once they impacted a big explosion happened

Naruko smirked as she watched her daughter toss more at him with him avoiding more.

Naruko's dorsal tubes illuminated in a green color as they pulsed and brightened when Sasori landed on the ground near a building she opened her mouth breathing a green energy wave, Sasori noticed a green light he turned around for his eyes to widen in shock the energy wave not only blasted him but went _through_ him too! as a large hole could be seen through his chest he looked too shocked and horrifed at what happened to him as he flinched looking up at Naruko.

" Let's finish him off child" Naruko said as she created a Rasengan preparing to toss it at Sasori

The Bomb Xenomorph tossed 2 clay resin face huggers at the puppet man as they latched onto him and exploded leaving a big explosion blowing up half the building with Naruko tossed her Rasengan through his chest again making the hole inside him bigger with The bomb Xenomorph tossing one more clay resin Xeno serpent at him too blowing him to bits.

The puppets that were trying to destroy everything fell apart and died.

The Explosion cloud died down revealing Sasori who was completely blown to bits there was almost nothing left of him as Naruko jumped down and Preformed a fire Jutsu to burn what remained of Sasori.

" It's over... he won't be coming back now" Naruko turned to the stunned group who witnessed what she did

" Naruto?" Said Gaara looking at his friend

" It's Naruko, Gaara" As she walked towards him and hugged him he blushed feeling her breasts in his face Tenten growled seeing him all up in her Naruko's soft pillows Temari looked a little jealous seeing her little brother so close to Naruko while the boys looked jealous and had blushes on their faces with the exception of Sai and Sakura as The two broke away from the hug.

" Thank you Naruko, you not only saved my life but also saved my village.. I am forever in your debt and I am grateful for what you've done" Said Gaara

" You are most welcome Gaara-kun" She said with a smile looking at his

" So what now..?" Asked Lee

" Tonight we celebrate for what you all have done" Temari said with a smile with her brother Kankuro and Gaara nodding in agreement.

Naruko turned to her xenomorph child

" Gather your sisters that are in the village and tell them to wait outside the village until we leave" Said Naruko with the Xenomorph nodding and left to go find her sister's.

" You really have alot to explain about this new change of yours Naruko" Said Gaara while she looked sheepish.

And so an hour went by with Gaara his sand siblings plus konoha with Naruko now enjoying a banquet as a celebration to Naruko saving Gaara and Killing Sasori. Naruko began telling Gaara and his siblings about her change explained to them about her children all three of them looked shocked and said not one word listening to her story.

" I've sent a message to Hokage-sama about the Mission's status and report" Said Guy as everyone nodded

" Good she will be very pleased" Commented Yamato

" Well it's time to hit the hay I'm tired from today's battle" Kankuro said with everybody agreeing as they got up from the gathered table and was going to their rooms Except Naruko went with Gaara to his bed room

Naruko for some reason felt her body feeling hot as her face felt red she didn't know why did she feel this way.

 _" Kami what is wrong with me... why do I feel... so... hot..."_ She could feel lust burning into her body

 **" I believe I can answer that for you... Naruko... I'm starting the ritual..." Queen Xenomorph said making Naruko look confused**

" What ritual?" She replied to her alien tenant

 **" To turn Gaara into what you are..." The Queen said**

" And how does this work?" Naruko asked

 **" You did say you wanted to turn every Jinchuriki into our kind... all you need to do for the ritual is to mate with him... but you will also have to bite him as in mark him.. injecting Xenomorph DNA into his genes but he won't know you infected him..the Mark you placed on him will become a seal... and only you can activate it... if you activate the seal he will instantly turn into one of us and will wind up a female" Explained Queen Xenomorph shocking Naruko**

 **" And what makes you think Shukaku will agree to this..." Kyuubi said with a grunt**

 **" The sand raccoon will be the least of your worries... besides the beast will have no choice in the matter" Queen Xenomorph said**

" Are you sure that this is a good idea?" replied Naruko

 **" I am pretty sure it is... and if you and him mate... with each other who knows you might create a new xenomorph if he impregnates you" Spoke Queen Xenomorph.**

Naruko stood there thinking it over she did plan on getting the Jinchuriki and turn them into what she is but mating with Gaara was a different thing.

 _" I have to try this... I mean... I'm alone with him and my body is still hot..."_ Thought Naruko as part of her didn't want to do this but her alien instincts urged her to preform the ritual and make Gaara the first one she turned into an Xenomorph like she was.

" You alright Naruko-" Spoke Gaara but was cut off when she grabbed him and Bit him on the neck making him grunt she injected the DNA into him as she undressed him as they fell on the bed.

 _To be continued._

 **An: I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter might have a lemon with Gaara. Yes Sasori is dead for real this time, I bet you guys thinking did Naruko breath a atomic breathe she didn't thought she breathed a Atomic Acid Breath. well see you later I will explain a few things and some changes in this story in the next chapter alright.**


	20. Chapter 20

**An: Hello my readers sorry for the error now you want to know about chapter 20? here it is, I know I said that I was going to make some changes in this story like I will do what Kage Uzumaki said he was my beta and haven't heard from him so I have to finish this story... and just to make you happy I might extend the story to 30 chapters or 35 chapters. I plan on making Naruko the Xenomorph Empress and give her new powers her Acid affinity and bloodline plus might give her the ability to read minds or give her a telepathic powers similar to Sarah kerrigan. And with her being empress some of Naruko's mates will become new queen's, yes she still gets a large harem all female and she will be a Futa once she evolves**. **I'm also doing inferno Phoenix's suggestions for this story, How many of you really want Naruko to go dark in this story? because I like the idea of making Naruko Dark in this story. enjoy the chapter and Warning I'm doing a Lemon in this chapter I'll try not to disappoint you.**

Chapter 20: The Mating Ritual.

( An: Last Warning there will be a lemon)

Naruko bit Gaara harder on his neck injecting the Xenomorph DNA into his blood and genes as it flowed into his veins.. she pinned him on the bed with him going naked... he moaned and grunted feeling her bite as she removed her fangs off his neck as he looked up at her wondering what did she do to him she undressed herself revealing her naked body and pounced on him attacking his lips with hers.

Gaara couldn't think of what to do he wanted to get her off but for some reason he couldn't part... he his body wouldn't obey him she released pheromones as he inhaled it.. as was at the verge of kissing her back.

Their tongues battled each other Gaara Noticed her tongue was different it had a mouth on it, their mouths broke apart as she looked at him with a heated blush and lust in her eyes with him doing the same.

" Nar-Naruko..." He breathed out looking at her

" It's fine Gaara... mate with me... mate with your future queen..." She said huskily as he looked at her with a blush touching her DD cups giving them a squeeze as she leaned in and kissed him.

 **" Oi brat stop what you're doing! don't let her control you!" Shukaku roared in Gaara's mind.**

 **" I'm afraid that's pointless Shukaku... of the sand" Said a voice as he turned to see who was it as he narrowed his eyes.**

 **" WHO ARE YOU!?" he snarled looking at the stranger**

 **" Rather rude are you... I see Kyuubi was right about you" The voice said with Shukaku widening his eyes at the mention of Kyuubi his sister.**

 **" And to Answer your question I am Queen Xenomorph Naruko's 2nd tenant and you sand demon will obey my every command because you're vessel will fall prey to mine and become a Xenomorph" Queen Xenomorph explained with Shukaku looking shocked then narrowed his eyes.**

 **" You bitch! you have no control over me or Kyuubi!" He growled.**

 **" Kyuubi will fall to submission... every tailed beast and their container will fall for Naruko" She said darkly.**

 **" Like hell I will belong to you or your container no one controls me!!" He growled watching her step closer to his cage.**

 **" We will see about that Shukaku of the Sand..." She said smiling as she was coated in red chakra and started to over flood Gaara's Mindscape.**

Naruko gasped feeling the tip of Gaara's dick enter inside her pussy as she moaned.

" Put it inside me gaara..." She said looking at him as he looked at her with a emotionless stare.

" Yes my queen..." He said in a submissive tone.

" This feels great it!" Naruko thought feeling pleasured as her pussy was being thrusted by Gaara's dick she wrapped her long tail around Gaara's waist holding him.

He thrusted inside her faster as her pussy tightened as she moaned feeling him touch her womb.

" More Gaara! Faster!" She demanded with him obeying her command as he thrusted faster she moaned with him grunting she bit her lip feeling him go faster inside her.

 **" Oi Brat!! snap out of it! listen to me!" Shukaku roared as he watched his cage being covered with black resin**

 **" It's pointless... he's completely under her control he will only listen to her" Said Queen Xenomorph.**

 **" What are you saying!?" Shukaku yelled**

 **" She injected Xenomorph DNA into him.. and now that it's inside and flowing into his body even his mind... he is now hers... she will turn him into what she is there's nothing you could do" Queen Xenomorph explained with a grin as Shukaku snarled.**

 **" Damn it all!" He yelled watching the black resin become thicker around his cage.**

 **" You and Gaara belong to Naruko now" She said grinning**

Naruko moaned as she was in cow girl position as Gaara thrusted harder and faster she moaned and winced feeling him so deep inside her as she wrapped her arms around digging her nails into his back drawing blood.

" Naruko I am cumming!" Gaara said

" Do it Cum inside your queen!" She moaned feeling him shoot his load into her as she gripped him tighter she was no doubt impregnated now as they both collasped. Naruko noticed a strange mark on Gaara's neck.. it was like a Xenomorph serpent in a whirlpool that's what the Mark looked like.

" Gaara.. round 2?" She asked as he nodded.

Half an hour later.

Naruko buried face in the pillow, near- screaming moans Tore at her throat. In a display of animalistic brutality, Gaara flipped onto her stomach, and thrust as far into as he could. what had followed, was a firm grip on her hips, and the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life. beads of sweat rained down from her mating partner's body onto her back. she took in short , shallow, hissing breathes through her nose, for the pillow in her mouth made the breathing difficult. It was only a matter of time before her ecstasy claimed her, and it would be a most severe claim. Naruko's breath caught up as she didn't even get the warning build up before she was struck by the shock wave. An explosion erupted in her lower belly and sent a shockwave up her spine, into her brain. Naruko trembled and bucked as her body seized and released almost simultaneously. Everything went white just before she passed out from sensory overload. Gaara Grunted when he felt Naruko's contracting muscles, and it pushed him over the edge. With a growl his organ jerked violently, spraying his seed deep inside her womb.

As her body clenched up for the last time, and she felt Gaara's seed filling her, She collasped twitching from orgasmic aftershocks, she could feel his seed churning inside her meaning she will eventually get pregnant or will be pretty soon... as she pulled Gaara's who was sleep letting him lay on her large mounds as she closed her eyes with a satisfied look on her face.

Morning.

Naruko awakened as blinked her eyes a few times looking at the sleeping Gaara who was still tired from Last night's mating ritual.. seeing he was sleep she got out the bed going to the bathroom to take a bath.. she didn't want anyone to smell her, looking up at the mirror only to notice something different about her. glancing down she saw her stomach stuck out as it was swelling slowly...

" _I'm pregnant... Gaara's seed was pretty satisfying I wonder what new xenomorph will I birth now... and should I change Gaara into a Xenomorph? since I bit him and infected his genes and DNA..."_ She Thought rubbing her slowly swelling stomach...

 **" Do not worry I surpressed Shukaku from preventing Gaara's future change... I linked myself into his mind, all it takes is a simple hand sign and the seal will activate on Gaara's neck turning him into a Xenomorph and his gender will change..." Explained Queen Xenomorph.**

 _" I see... so I just need to use the hand sign but I will wait... we must return to konoha first I will impregnate myself again and use those civilian council and Anbu to become new hosts for my children... then I will begin their training for the Kyuubi's charkra." Naruko said._

 **" Good idea..." Queen Xenomorph said**

Naruko was bathing herself rubbing herself with a sponge as she washed her hair.

Gaara now wakes up feeling Dizzy trying to remember happened last night he felt off... he wondered what was wrong with his neck as touched it feeling a strange bite mark... he might go see a doctor later but thought of going to the bathroom to wash up only for him to stop and glanced at the bathroom door that was opening which revealed Naruko with a big towel to wrap around her tall body he blushed a little also noticing something else about her... why did her stomach look so round and plump.

" Na-Naruko why is your stomach big all of a sudden" He asked glancing down at her growing stomach.

 _" Should I tell him you guys?"_ Thought Naruko.

 **" Might as well" Said Both Kyuubi and Queen Xenomorph**

" Gaara... I'm Pregnant..." Naruko said with Gaara looking shocked

" How!?" He said with her blushing.

" Do you remember what we did last night?" she asked with him frozen trying to remember.

He started to have images of him and Naruko going at it like rabbits in heat as his face blushed crimson.

" Yeah... we kinda did it in your bed.. and you are sort of the Father..." Naruko said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Gaar listened to everything she said... and replayed those words in his mind as the color drained from his face...

" Uh... Gaara?" She said looking at him then poked him.

Only for him to faint.

 _" Guess I have alot to explain to him..."_ She thought with a sigh.

 _To Be Continued._

 **An: hope you enjoyed the chapter see you later. I'll explain more on the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**An: Chapter 21 of Dawn of the Biju xenomorph. after this im putting the story on hold when I return from my trip.** **its going to be short**

 **Chapter** **21: Problems.**

Gaara was on a bed now waking up from his current faint and reaction from what he heard from Naruko, he prayed to kami Hoping it was a dream.

His Vision was getting better as he looked up seeing Naruko looking back at him.

" Naruko?" Gaara said

" Yes" She replied back

" I just happen to had a dream that you told me that you and I had sex... and you end up getting pregnant... tell me was it a dream" He asked looking at her hoping it was a dream but her response was she shook her head standing up showing her swelling stomach That was slowly growing.

" No it wasn't a Dream" She said in a simple tone.

A sweat drop formed on his forehead looking shocked trying to not faint again.

" Its my child isn't it?" He asked with her nodding

" I assure you Gaara that it's yours... and its a girl" She said with him looking confused

" How can you tell about it's gender?" He said looking directly at her.

" Because... all Xenomorph species are Female..." She explained going through the details of the xenomorph reproduction and gender.

Gaara just looked speechless hearing her explanation.

" So... my child will be... like your Xenomorphs?" He wondered picturing himself to raise his alien daughter

" Depends on what her appearance and bloodline she carries." Naruko stated hoping what her and Gaara's child would be like together with the combination of Kyuubi's chakra and Shukaku's chakra fused together since she is a Xenomorph baby making factory having a Army of Xenomorphs with Biju chakra.

" So... how will everyone feel about you being pregnant... with my child..." Garra wondered with Naruko again looking sheepish rubbing the back of her head.

" Oh yeah... i most likely forgot about that" She chuckled sheepishly with him having a annoyed look.

" Well i will just tell them the truth of course" She stated like its a normal thing.

" Let's just get dressed" He said with annoyance in his voice as she nodded.

An hour went by.

" Gaara are you alright?" Asked Kankuro knocking on his bedroom though he wasn't the only one there. He and his sister with both teams Guy and 7 were there also Waiting for Naruko as well.

The door had opened showing both Naruko and Gaara who were standing by each other, Before they could say anything Everyone's eyes widened looking at Naruko's swollen stomach Tenten knew that her Queen was pregnant but didn't expect it to happen already.

" Naruko are you pregnant!? or is this a genjutsu!?" Shouted Yamato who looked completely shocked as she nodded.

" No it's no Genjutsu, its real" She said with everyone's reactions looking different

Sai looked at her swollen stomach.

 _" Danzo-sama will like this information"_ Said Sai

Sakura looked disgusted at what she saw her former Team mate is pregnant and giving birth to more of those monsters she calls Children

" Who's the father?" Asked Kankuro wanting to know who was.

" That would be me Kankuro" Gaara said dropping the bomb making everyone Turn to him with wide eyes

" Wait a minute!! you mean you and her! di-did _that!_ " Yelled Kankuro with a red face as everyone else put two and two together. Gaara nodded.

Kankuro, Guy, Lee Neji , Sakura and Yamato fainted before having nosebleeds.

Tenten on the other hand, had a look of anger and jealousy itching to grab a Kunai and castrate Gaara.. as a Dark aura surrounded her aiming it at Gaara who had a sweat drop formed on his forehead.

Temari also felt jealous too of what her brother had done, he had sex with Naruko, she wanted to glare at her brother but held it back.

Sai was just Sai.

" I can explain everything..." Naruko said facepalming at them with a sigh before rubbing her belly.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Sorry for making it short i Didn't have much to write, tomorrow im going out of town and will be gone for three days... i Hope on my trip there's Internet so i can still do some stories until then see you when I get back.**


	22. chapter 22

**An: Here is new chapter of dawn of the Biju** **Xenomorph though it's a short one chapter** **22 hope you like it.**

Chapter 22: Tensions.

( Hokage Tower)

Tsunade Senju in her office going over the report on what happened in the Kazekage retrieval as she let out a sigh of relief and looked surprised at how Naruko took down two members of the akatsuki she was quite amazed, that Naruko killed both Akatsuki member's which weakened their group she.

Tsunade thought long and hard about her decision regarding Naruko after what Jiraiya told her... part of her was very pissed at her Team mate for what he brought up.

 _( Flash back Hokage office)_

 _" Explain this_ _Jiraiya what does this Prophecy involve Naruko? and what do you mean she will change a twist in the future?" Tsunade asked very curious about this, she never did believe in prophecy's and wondered what does it have to do with Naruko_.

 _" I returned from Mt, Myoboku the great Toad Elder told me that the Prophecy has changed and a dark future is coming and Naruko is at the center of it as we know it!" Jiraiya said with a serious tone with a serious expression._

 _" Get to the point already..." Tsunade said frowning looking at her team mate._

 _" Naruko... her alien side and instincts... she's falling into it she's being corrupted by it... She's losing herself... she's losing her humanity and is willingly given into her alien instincts" Jiraiya said with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him._

 _" You're not implying what i think you're implying Jiraiya?" She said in a low dangerous tone as he winced._

 _" Tsunade... she has to be subdued for her own good we have to do something to prevent the Dark future that's coming to the elemental nations!_ " _Jiraiya shouted out seeing Tsunade rise up from her desk walking over to him looking Angry_.

 _" What ever that toad elder says is a lie! Naruko would never fallen so far!" Tsunade yelled_

 _" Tsunade please listen! i know it's hard but you have to understand and listen if we don't do something now the future will occur! and Naruko will let her alien nature consume her and take over the elemental nations with those Xenomorphs!_ _" Jiraiya said trying to reason with her._

 _" How exactly would you know if Naruko would let herself go!?" She yelled with him looking away._

 _" Look Tsunade i care about Naruko but I'm worried about what she's becoming! i will prepare a seal that will block or keep the Xenomorph Queen from trying to force Naruko into being what she is now!" Jiraiya said_ seeing Tsunade scowl at him

 _" Please... we have to do this for her own good! Minato and Kushina wouldn't want their son turned daughter being_ _a mindless alien! that will conquer the elemental nations!" Jiraiya while Tsunade's expression turned semi soft at the mentioning of Kushina._

 _Tsunade thought long and hard about this, thinking what's best for Naruko_

 _" For her own good...?" She said seeing him nod._

 _" Yes if we completely seal off the Queen Xenomorph's connection to Naruko the future can be saved! and Naruko will still have her Humanity maybe we can restore it too!" He said hoping he could get through to her._

 _" No... let's just give her a month... just one month to check on her to make sure she doesn't go to far..." Tsunade said_

 _" And what if we are too late we need to do this now Tsunade!" He said only for him to get socked in the face by her fist._

 _" No! we are going to give her a chance! i don't believe in this prophecy or this dark future but i Know for sure Naruko won't fall! she's too strong to let herself become the alien Queen she's destined to be!" She shot back seeing him get up rubbing his face_

 _" Tsuna-" He tried to say but she cut him off_

 _" Get out Jiraiya, if i catch you pull anything towards Naruko i will kill you myself... friend or not i believe Naruko won't go down that path! get out NOW!" She yelled seeing him scowl slightly before walking out the door leaving her Alone._

( Flashback end)

Tsunade sighed remembering that confrontation with Jiraiya as she opened up a bottle of sake to keep that memory away she trust Naruko, she knows Naruko won't lose herself to her alien instincts she just know deep down Naruko won't.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Hoped you liked the chapter sorry for it being short I wanted to show this scene about Jiraiya and Tsunade's talk tell ne what you think in the next chapter ill show Jiraiya's scene and the future he saw from the toad elder**


	23. chapter 23

**An: Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph is coming back, Do enjoy.**

Chapter 23: A dream of the future.

( With Naruko)

After explaining everything to everyone on why her and Gaara had sex it was because of Queen Xenomorph no one said a word as they kept quiet and left Suna before Naruko gave Gaara a kiss and told him he will meet his daughter very soon.

Now that they have left Suna and is on their way back to Konoha with Naruko's children following.

Putting a hand on her pregnant stomach she smiled as she looked up looking up into the dark sky with stars...

Team guy and Team 7 were camping nearby a cave she found for herself and her children.

She looked at all of her children sleeping so gently while she stayed awake for a bit rethinking her changed life.

She thought back on her old life when she was a boy... when she was Naruto Uzumaki... but now... she was Naruko Uzumaki after being turned into a Xenomorph.

She thought about her friends... Hinata, Tenten and Ino..

Then thought about Queen Xenomorph... her Alien tenant... her sensei who taught her Xenomorph biology and everything of what an Xenomorph is... Hell Xenomorph Queen had been more like a mother to her almost if you look at it..

Then there's Kyuubi her Bijuu tenant who is another close friend.

Then her Children... who are Xenomorphs and not real humans yet she loved her Children like a mother should.

Closing her eyes softly she drifted to sleep.

( Naruko's Dream)

Opening her eyes Naruko was in shock at what she was seeing.

She was in a Hive Cave... she felt warmth grow inside her as she walked down the resin like hive tunnel areas.

Once she got to where she needed to be her brow raised when she saw lots of Xenomorph Eggs she realized that she was in the Queen's nesting Chamber...

There was lots of eggs... dozens... and she could even feel Biju Chakra into them..

"Bijuu chakra... wait... how is that possible... Xenomorph Queen can't possibly lay-" She spoke until a hiss was heard she looked up and widened her eyes in complete disbelief.

Up on a Resin made Throne was A fully grown Xenomorph Queen with Long wavy black hair, extended dorsal tubes with long slender arms and a Extra set of arms and what looked like quadruple breasts. Her double length tail swayed.. her stomach was enlarged and round as Naruko got a much closer look up at the Xenomorph Queen's face she saw whisker marks on her face as all the color drained from her face.

"Who are you...?" She said already knowing who that is but she didn't want to believe it.

 **"Who i am? you should know that... i am you..." Spoke the Xenomorph Queen who looked to be an adult Naruko Uzumaki who has the body of a milf.**

"How...?" Naruko asked wondering how did she evolve into this?

 **" You can thank Queen Xenomorph... and Kyuubi.. I've merged with them.. and evolved into a new species of Xenomorph... i am the First Bijuu Xenomorph..." Said Naruko who hissed slightly.**

"What happened...?" Naruko asked looking at her older self...

 **"What happened? i have evolved and became exactly what Queen Xenomorph wanted me to be... I'm not the Queen.. i am a Xenomorph Empress..." Said Xeno Naruko looking at her younger self.**

"What happened to everybody?" She asked walking up on her throne staring at her older self.

 **"Earth Belongs to the Xenomorphs... the Elemental nation's is now mine.. The age of the shinobi is over.. the age of Xenomorphs has risen" Said Naruko shocking younger Naruko.**

 **"And as for everybody" Naruko said snapping her fingers with Three familiar figures walking in shocking young Naruko.**

There stood before them was Ino yamanka, Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga who are now Xenomorphs.. with pregnant stomachs.

"Ino! Hinata! Ten!" Exclaimed a shocked Naruko looking at her three friends who looked at her with lifeless eyes with no emotion.

 **"Don't bother... their minds and hearts Belong to me all three of them are my wives and breeders for my children... so it's no point in talking to the three of them" Explained Naruko as she motioned for both Ino and Tenten to come to her and suck on her nipples.**

What have you done!?" Naruko asked.

 **"What did you think i did? you and I both know what Queen Xenomorph wanted.. she did this for our best interest... your fate will be the same as mine.. Naruko..." Said Xeno Naruko as she wrapped her tentacles around her younger self.**

"St-Stop!" She yelled feeling the tentacles wrap around her as Her adult self pulled her closer.

 **"Pretty soon you will give in... don't deny it... you will join us... this is the path Queen Xenomorph chose for us..." Naruko said as she kissed her younger self.**

(Dream End)

Naruko flash opened her eyes in shock sweating as she looked around she noticed her Children were still sleeping and noticed the sunlight meaning it was morning. So it was all just a dream? as she sighed in relief really glad that it _was_ just a dream and not actually real.

 **(Within her mindscape)**

 **Queen Xenomorph grinned watching the current events.**

 ** _"It will only be a matter of time... until she fufil her destiny... i am a patient Queen... all i need to do is just wait.. pretty soon Naruko will be exactly how I want her to be in the future... she will dominate earth and the Elemental nation's... and if that's not enough then the whole Galaxy will fall prey to our race..."_ Thought Queen Xenomorph who laughed evilly.**

 _To be continued._

 **An: What did you think? in the next chapter I'll show the Predators. so tell me what you think on the chapter?**


	24. Chapter 24

**An: New Chapter** **But short...**

Chapter 24

( Naruko's Pov)

Naruko and the gang were on their way to Konoha as she stayed quiet during the whole trip, her Xenomorph children flanked around her as her eyes were glazed over at what she thought about her dream she had... was she really going to turn into a Xenomorph Empress in the future...? Her Future self looked so emotionless... cold... and just sort of robotic... Has her future self willingly gave into her Xenomorph Needs and conquered earth and the Shinobi nations as the Xeno Earth..

So many thoughts ran through Naruko's Head as she looked down at her swollen stomach still carrying Garra's xenomorph child then looked at herself... Was she going to become what she was in the future? was she going to lose her humanity and become corrupted as a Xenomorph Empress and a Xeno baby making factory birthing thousands of Xenomorphs with the Kyuubi's Chakra and Bijuu Chakra without a care in the world.

Then she remembered what her future self had said to her in the dream

 ** _"Pretty soon you will give in... don't deny it... you will join us... this is the path Queen Xenomorph chose for us..." Xeno Naruko said_ _within her memory._**

Queen Xenomorph chose this path for her? No.. She couldn't... Queen Xenomorph wouldn't force her against her will to become her future self... She trusts Queen Xenomorph who she See's as a mother and Teacher...

She prayed that her future self was wrong.

 **Queen Xenomorph within Naruko's mindscape could see and look at Naruko's behavior and reaction towards her dream frowning, she couldn't lose her hold with Naruko it seems Queen Xenomorph will have to think of something to prevent Naruko's resistance.**

 **( Queen Xenomorph's Pov)**

 **Glancing at the Kyuubi who is sleep within her cage Queen Xenomorph walked over to the cage and touched it turning the bars and the cage itself into Resin made like webbing, She couldn't allow the kyuubi to stop her influence on molding Naruko as the perfect Xenomorph Empress for the future... Once things are in motion she and the Kyuubi will finally merge with Naruko's soul after she is finished probing Naruko's mind to become the dominate Xenomorph Empress.**

 **Yes Queen Xenomorph could see it all, Naruko as a Xenomorph Empress, ruling the earth and elemental nations as whole, Enslaving Humans making them submit to Xenomorphs and Naruko...**

 **Oh yes, Earth will belong to Naruko, and no one will stop her, not even the Yaujta's ( Predators) and as for her enemies, she will have Naruko dominate them as well and will Purge their race by making them into New Xeno Predators to serve under Naruko's influence.**

 **She just needed to find their planet and conquer it with Naruko's children.**

 **The Queen smiled, soon everything will go as planned and she won't lose her influence over Naruko but she has a backup plan knowing the souls of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki would intervene and try to stop her, which was something she couldn't let happen either.**

 **She could wait, she wasn't going to force her influence on Naruko to become what she was destined to be because Deep down Queen Xenomorph knew that Naruko is to far gone to resist and that she has to accept the path that she was chosen for... and that the girl will give into her Xenomorph nature and lose her humanity for good, After all she was a patient Queen. Soon Naruko will be a Dominate Xenomorph Empress taking over earth and Elemental nations and continue to be a Xeno Baby Making Factory to breed more xenomorphs with Biju Chakra.**

 _To be continued_

 **An: i know i know, it's short i have to get this story back on track just thought i should at least update it i promise in the next chapter I'll show the predators alright**


End file.
